The Prophesy Prevails
by mssupertigz
Summary: Sequel to Chuck vrs The Unknown
1. Chapter 1

_**I am back. Here is the first installment to the sequel – For all you fans that made the first story a success**_

_**I want to thank you all and for taking the time to actually read what comes out of my head. So I hope that the sequel does the first story justice.**_

_**Many thanks again to MRW for her big push in getting this sequel started.**_

_**I don't own Chuck…miss Chuck like the dickens but what can I do. **_

_**Enjoy this newest adventure **_

**Chapter 1 – The team is back together**

**The Prophesy Prevails**

**Sequel to Chuck vrs The Unknown **

**Monday 07:00 **

Chuck scampered across the living room floor. His head was a little fuzzy from the events of last night better yet the whole weekend. He looked at his watch. He was getting use to wearing his dad's watch but the time on it, he wished, that it would slow down for now. He had to meet Casey in Castle at 8 as per instructed by Beckman and the way he looked and felt he wasn't ready for what he knew, would happen once Casey got a hold of him. Chuck tossed the blanket and pillows back on the couch, each item refreshing the events of previous nights.

_The limo dropped Chuck and Sarah off. Their time in Washington ended up on a positive note. Beckman had accepted their relationship and the fact that the boss approved, seemed to lessen the stress and anxiety that they both had felt when they entered her office. Chuck recalled the limo drive up and through the Washington Monument, Arlington Cemetery, and the White House. As Chuck arose from his heavy make out session with Sarah he tried to get a glimpse of the Smithsonian Institute. For a nerd and a fan of mostly everything he had to see the infamous building. As Chuck rose to get a glimpse his eyes focussed on the magnitude of the building. He remembered as a child his dad talking about the museum and that one day he hoped that Chuck would get to see it. As the limo drove past his eyes opened up like a child on Christmas morning. "Hey Sarah you got to see this?"_

_Sarah could hear how excited Chuck was but the way Chuck was peering out of the limo's sun roof made her sneakiness and self-control battle against her, disobeying ration thought. Chuck stood at the perfect height for Sarah to have a little fun. As Chuck stared at the sights, Sarah was preparing for a little fun of her own. Chuck called down again to get Sarah to come up and to see what he was looking at. Sarah ran her hands up and down Chuck's leg. Chuck felt a surge of electricity run through his system. But being Chuck he just assumed that Sarah was trying to get up. When the feeling shot to his other leg he knew that wasn't the case. Sarah sat on the edge of the seat and reached for Chuck's belt. _

_Their make out session had warmed up a determined Sarah Walker and when Sarah was determined she made sure she got the job done. Sarah undid Chuck's belt and ran her hands up under his dress shirt. Chuck shivered as Sarah caressed his skin. Sarah applied several kisses up and down his stomach. She was about to reach for his button on his pants when Chuck grabbed her hands and lowered himself out from the sun roof. He gazed at Sarah as she looked up at him. Sarah leaned back as Chuck leaned into her. The limo wasn't the best suited for his tall frame but he made the best of it. Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah on the neck. Chuck grabbed Sarah's legs and brought them around him – he needed to feel her close to him. Chuck watched as Sarah undid his tie and removed his shirt. Chuck removed his hold on her legs and leaned to the side as he unbutton her shirt and removed her satin purple bra. He loved her in purple. Chuck ran his lips up and down Sarah's skin. As the two became one, the world outside the car was unaware of the events that were going on inside. _

And that was just the first night.

Let's say they didn't make it to the Smithsonian till later the next day.

Beckman had made arrangements for Chuck and Sarah to stay at the Four Seasons. Beckman was fitting the bill. So when Chuck and Sarah finally surfaced from the many rounds of intense love making they wandered around their huge suite looking over the gateway to the Lincoln Memorial, wearing their complimentary bathrobes. Chuck walked back towards Sarah who was sitting curled up in a chair by the window. Chuck leaned in and kissed her. But one kiss was never enough, the more the better. They knew that their time was precious and ever since Laos they knew that at any moment ones' life could change in a blink of an eye_. _Chuck sat down on the other chair. They had developed a huge appetite so Chuck ordered two continental breakfasts even though the time warranted lunch. As they sat waiting for breakfast Chuck sat lazily looking outside while intertwining his fingers with Sarah.

"So Mr. Bartowski, what do you want to see today? Our flight doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon."

Chuck took his eyes away from the window and looked at Sarah. "I don't know I think that I have seen all that I wanted to see and more." Chuck winks at Sarah. Sarah blushed and leaned into kiss Chuck.

"You're adorable."

"I know." Chuck smiles back.

"I don't know, you lived here, what do you recommend?"

Sarah looks down towards the street. "I didn't have much of a life out here. I came and went and rarely stayed long enough to make any…." Sarah paused and her saving grace was a knock at the door.

Sarah got up before Chuck knew what hit him. Chuck looked over his shoulder as Sarah toddled off to the door. This was the first time in a while that Chuck saw some glimpse of the old Sarah coming through. Chuck wondered if she was resorting back to the old walled up Sarah. Chuck snapped out of his thoughts as Sarah walked back in and placed the tray on the table. Sarah lifted the metal covers and went for a strawberry and walked over and sat down on Chuck's lap, took a bite and offered Chuck the other half. Chuck held her as he bit into the other half. Sarah grabbed another strawberry and placed the strawberry between Chuck's lips. Sarah leaned in and ravished his lips and the strawberry all in one. Chuck tried to hold onto her as their lips dwelled ownership over the berry. Sarah leaned back and smiled, placed one more kiss on Chuck's forehead and returned to the chair next to him.

Later that day Chuck and Sarah strolled down Jefferson Avenue. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck as they took in the sights. They visited the local markets and took a carriage ride through the older historical parts of DC. Sarah felt safe in Chuck's arms as she listened to the clod hopping of the hooves hitting the cobblestone lanes. Chuck smiled as he watched Sarah. Chuck was enjoying the fact this Sarah was that girl again and not the hardened spy he briefly thought about earlier. Maybe this was going to be the beginning of the life he dreamt about for both of them. As the carriage made its rounds back to the beginning again, Sarah looked up and noticed a familiar sight. She asked the driver to stop at the next corner. Chuck paid the man and followed Sarah. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and entered the tall plain brownstone building.

"What are we doing here?"

"A surprise." Sarah walked up to the desk as a small older gentleman turned around.

He focussed his glasses that he removed from his shirt pocket, looked up and smiled and walked over and embraced Sarah.

"Oh my dear – it's been too long…."

"I know Walter, it has been."

Walter stood back to look up at the tall stature of a man beside her.

"Who's this?" As he smiled back at Sarah with a wink.

"Walter this is my boyfriend."

Walter was surprised that the word boyfriend was even mentioned.

Walter tugged down on Sarah's arm and whispered in her ear. "Does he know what you do for a living and are 'they' ok with it?"

Sarah stood up.

"Yes he does and yes they approve!"

Walter smiled and walked back around to the desk.

"Can we see the old place?"

Walter looked at Sarah and Chuck and he could see that Sarah was very happy. He could tell that this Chuck was taking care of her. Walter turned around and opened a cupboard that housed the buildings keys. He pulled out a key that had a straight shooter type key chain on it and closed the door. He walked back to the counter and slid the key towards Sarah.

"You remember which one it is?"

"Yes I do, it hasn't been that long?"

"Yes 2 years 14 days and…" Walter looked at his watch. "3 hours."

Sarah smiled. "Always a comedian…you and Chuck would get along quite well."

Sarah leaned over and kissed Walter on the head.

"We won't be long…."

"Take your time."

Sarah and Chuck walked over to the open elevator. Sarah slid the rod iron doors open. Chuck walked in and Sarah closed the door behind her. Sarah pressed the fourth floor. As the elevator ascended Sarah could hear Walter's voice.

"It's still your place you know."

Sarah leaned back and smiled. Chuck watched as the elevator rose to the fourth floor. He didn't really know what to expect or what he would find, and why Sarah would bring him to this place.

Sarah slid the doors open and exited to a long hallway. Sarah walked up to a door that read 406 (but to Chuck it looked like a storage closet) and placed the key into the door. The key clicked and the door opened. Sarah took Chuck's hand and entered. From there she slid a panel in the wall and out came a key pad. Now Chuck was very intrigued.

"You can never be too careful." Sarah typed in a series of numbers and pressed entered. The key pad slid back and the panel closed. Sarah opened the door that Chuck did not see at first. The door opened to a spacious loft type penthouse suite. The sun was setting and the reflections danced various shades of red onto the sparse white and brick facing walls. It was very simple yet oh so Sarah. Sarah closed the door and flipped on the lights under the kitchen sink. Chuck walked around as he tried to figure this place out. The room had a metal stairwell that led up to the loft he assumed and the kitchen and living room was one. Chuck walked over to the one set of windows and stared down to see that it led to an enclosed family type garden. The other set of windows opened up to Washington's waterfront and the edge of Union Station.

As Chuck took in the sights Sarah walked up to him and embraced him. Chuck loved when Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

"So what do you think?"

Chuck still looking out the window. "Not sure what to think, I am assuming that this is your place, I so hope it is, cause if it isn't and we are trespassing, I don't know if I could handle a night in jail…."

Sarah turned Chuck around and looked into his eyes. "Your spiraling Chuck….."

"Sorry but I ….."

Sarah grabbed his faced and kissed him lightly on the lips. Grabbed his hand and they walked away from the window.

"Yes this is my place. I got this place shortly after graduating from the farm. Because I was considered one of the best I was given this place as long as I needed it. It was great because it was so close to Union Station and the way it was hidden from the rest of the building was just what I needed. I would come back here after a mission and sleep and then get ready for the next mission. I did that for 3 years till I was given this mission."

Chuck smiled a fainted smile, and released his hold of Sarah's hand. Chuck walked around as Sarah watched. Sarah sat down on the lone couch. Chuck stopped at the stairs.

"So what's up there?"

Sarah smiled, got up and grabbed his hand. "Let me show you."

Sarah walked ahead as Chuck followed. As they ascended up the stairs, Chuck could see that it was loft style room with a single double bed. Sarah turned to Chuck. So this is it my place, my…."Chuck grabbed Sarah and embraced her and kissed her cheek.

"So the infamous Sarah's bat cave?"

"My what?"

"Oh nothing, just some Batman reference, that's all. So you didn't stay here often?"

"Not really, my suitcase never really got unpacked. I usually just had enough time to maybe sleep, do some laundry and off I went."

"So when you said that you didn't make many… you meant friends, a life outside the agency."

Sarah looked away from Chuck.

"Yeah, until you I didn't have much of anything."

Sarah released her hold of Chuck. And walked towards the small window facing the water.

"I used to dream, which was rare, about a different life that the one that I was living. I wished that my life hadn't changed the day my mom left. I always wondered what it would have been life if she hadn't left, but then if things weren't like they are now I wouldn't have met you again?"

Chuck walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sarah leaned back into his chest.

"I'm so sorry that your dream didn't come true as you wanted it to, but I am so thankful that it didn't go as you wished it would cause like you said, we wouldn't have met again. I know that you, like me, you want some answers, wanting those missing years explained, but you have to look at the other side. You found your mom, I talked to my parents which I didn't think I ever would again. We now just need to find your dad and most of the pieces are there, and then we can put them back where they belong. If they can't then we will make new ones. I know that not knowing what the past would have brought us or where we would be without our past is eating away at you and plus coming here wasn't one of them. I want you to know that you're not alone in this. I promise that we will find the answers you need. The prophesy was just the beginning, there has to more to what we found in Sweden. I am not going to let you down."

Chuck saw a tear roll down Sarah's cheek. Chuck turn to face Sarah and placed the back of his index finger on Sarah's cheek and wiped the single tear from her face. As another tear fell he embraced her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Chuck lightly placed his lips on Sarah's. Sarah tried to kiss him back but the emotions, probably from the last few months got the best of her. Sarah was never a crier, but since she met Chuck, that human side of her, that girl inside was able to come out. It scared her to death and she feared that if she continued to let that part of her out, what else would come out.

Sarah gained some composure and as Chuck continued to kiss her, she knew that as long as he was with her, really with her nothing would harm her. A promise from Chuck was worth more than gold. Sarah wrapped her arms around him. Sarah directed Chuck to the bed. Chuck gently laid Sarah down on the bed not breaking their kiss. Chuck rolled Sarah over and continued to kiss her. Sarah grabbed Chuck's jacket and removed it off his shoulders. Chuck leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. Sarah sat up and removed her shirt.

"I guess we have some time, and this is your place and…"

"Chuck!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Chuck wiped the last tear and passionately kissed Sarah. Chuck went to for Sarah jeans. Each time he had the opportunity to do this he was so thankful and blessed. The fact that Sarah had come back into his life once again and that Beckman accepted their relationship, he knew that things were going to be ok.

Chuck placed Sarah under the sheets and ever so Chuck like made love to her. Sarah basked in the events that were unfolding. She knew that Chuck had magic hands as she secretly called them. How one man could make another feel was beyond her. Sarah knew that besides the magic hands, the nerdiness, the adorable antics, the risk taking. Chuck truly and deeply loved her.

Chuck adjusted his collar on his jacket as Sarah locked up the penthouse. Chuck had to sneak in few kisses just in case Sarah had forgotten what they felt like. Sarah closed the elevator door and pressed the main floor. Walter leaned over as he heard the elevator land on the main floor and the door open.

Sarah and Chuck walked over as they saw Walter smiling.

"Did we have a good visit?"

"Very much." A she looked up at Chuck then back to Walter.

Chuck felt his cheeks heat up. The way that Walter was looking at him he swore that he knew what they were doing up there, maybe her old place wasn't as secretive as she said it was. Sarah placed the key on the counter. Walter grabbed it and returned it to the cupboard.

"So Ms. Walker, where is home now?"

"LA, my new home is in LA with Chuck."

"Good to hear, I am so happy for you. You know that I love to see you smile."

"I know Walter, and don't worry I am taken care of."

"It's about time, I didn't think that you were going to get back up after your."

"Walter as you can see I am doing great." Sarah put on a fake smile. She could fool Walter, but Chuck knew that something didn't smell right.

Sarah said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Chuck followed and was about to hail a cab. Sarah brought his arm down.

"Can we walk back?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

Sarah repositioned her arm around Chuck's and headed back to the hotel. Sarah held onto Chuck as they walked the streets of DC. Chuck and Sarah noticed that they had walked into promenade of local restaurants. Chuck looked at the time and they hadn't eaten since 'their' breakfast and looked up at a Chinese restaurant.

"Sounds good, but can we take it back to the hotel?"

"Sure."

Sarah waited outside on the sidewalk as Chuck went in and ordered. Sarah sat down on the nearby bench, so she could see Chuck inside from the glass. Sarah watched as Chuck made faces at her and mouthed 'elephant shoe' which to anybody meant 'love you'. 20 minutes later Chuck walked out with a few bags of food.

"Did we buy the whole menu?"

"No, just one of everything."

"Seriously?"

"No, but close enough. I couldn't decide and it not being our regular place and not having Morgan around to find anything under $10 dollars I wanted to try as much as I could."

Sarah shook her head and smiled. They walked for a while and ended back up at the hotel. Sarah phoned down to the desk and asked them to bring up a few bottles of champagne. They ransacked the fridge with what was given to them and placed all the items on the table. This was their last night before reality kicked in. Chuck unwrapped the chop sticks and opened the containers of food, as Sarah brought in the bottles of champagne. Chuck quickly grabbed the ice bucket and ran down the hall; he placed the champagne in its own tin. Chuck and Sarah got into their pyjamas and sat on the floor. Sarah interlocked her legs with Chuck as they leaned against the couch and chair. Sarah and Chuck each had their own noodles but shared the rest exchanging chop sticks full of food between them. Chuck got up and filled Sarah's glass full of bubbly and resumed his spot next to her.

**Sunday pm Washington DC Four Seasons**

Chuck grumbled at the fierce pounding that had awakened him. Chuck swore that he had just got to sleep. Sarah lay sprawled across his back. Chuck tried to focus on the sound. When Chuck raised his upper half, he knew that the sound was coming from the door. Chuck slowly crawled out waking Sarah in his attempt.

"What's that sound, make it stop."

"Can't babe, it's the door."

"Don't go, come back to bed."

Chuck left the bed room and sauntered to the door. He doubled checked to see if he had any clothes on. He looked down. _Check!_

Chuck opened the door and there stood a bell hop.

"Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck regaining his stance. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Your ride is here?"

"My ride?"

"Yes sir to the airport. Your flight leaves in 2 hours and a G.B. stated that you not miss this flight!"

Chuck trying to take in the last few minutes.

"Sir your ride…."

"YEAH YEAH YEAH, Thanks, we'll be right down."

Chuck closed the door, walked back tripping on the discarded food containers and pillows. His head pounded worse than he ever experienced with the intersect. That last glass oh so good was oh so bad for his head. If he felt like he did what did Sarah feel like?

Chuck walked over and grabbed his suitcase and slammed it down reawaken Sarah.

"Chuck!"

"Sorry babe, but we got to go."

"Our flight doesn't leave till the afternoon."

"I know babe but it is the afternoon and they are waiting for us, so get your pretty self-up and get moving."

Sarah tried to raise her head but fell back into her pillow.

"Oh my head, it's your fault Chuck."

"My fault, I feel as bad as you do and I am up so suck it up and get moving….dear."

Sarah tried to smile but every muscle on her face hurt.

Sarah crawled up and walked over to the bathroom. Chuck grabbed her suitcase and tossed her clothes and carefully laid her CIA suit and his into the garment bag. He opened the door and the bell hop took the luggage and placed it on the trolley.

"I'll bring the rest down."

"Certainly sir."

The bell hop turned around and pushed the trolley down the hall. Chuck closed the door and continued to throw miscellaneous items into the last remaining bag. Chuck took Sarah clothes and opened the door to the bathroom. Sarah grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on. Chuck moved in behind her and quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair; he looked at it and shook his head. Walked out of the bathroom and came back with a ball cap. He placed the cap on his head and grabbed Sarah's hair and quickly put in a ponytail as she brushed her teeth. Chuck grabbed another cap he had brought and placed it on Sarah's head. Chuck took one last look around and zipped up the bag. He looked at Sarah and tried to get a smile out of her but it was pointless. She wasn't up for it. Sarah grabbed her bag and took one last look herself and closed the door behind her.

They walked to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors open and they entered. Chuck pressed the button to the main floor, walked back, placed a kiss on Sarah's cheek and whispering '_good morning'._

Sarah smiled and whispered back _good morning._'

Sarah checked in as Chuck scrounged the airport for a coffee shop. Chuck returned with two venti Americano's. Sarah took hers and embraced the hot coffee. Her senses slowly returning to normal. Chuck took the tickets from Sarah and placed them in his pocket of his jacket. They sat waiting for their plane. Sarah curled up beside Chuck and leaned against his shoulder just embracing the last few minutes of solitude. Chuck turned his head and kissed the top of Sarah's head and returned to nursing his coffee.

**ECHO PARK - LA**

The cab dropped them off as Sarah pulled her luggage behind her. Chuck followed, Sarah decided to stay and go back in the morning when Chuck went to Castle. The way he was feeling he wasn't up for any physical torture what's so ever. Chuck opened the door and Sarah called shower first. Chuck didn't object. As Sarah showered Chuck collapsed on the couch. Chuck must have dozed off because when he awoke Sarah was staring at him bright eyed and looking beautiful. Her wet hair sprawled over her shoulders, and her t-shirt had caught his eye, as well as her pink short shorts. Sarah was wearing Chuck's black British shirt. Chuck sat up.

"I guess it is my turn."

"Yes and hurry."

Chuck exited to the bathroom. Sarah's smell lingered in the bathroom; Chuck looked up to see a faint note on the mirror. Sarah had written and 'I' and a heart sign and the letter U mirror. Chuck smiled and walked into the shower. He turned on the hot water and let the warmth embrace him. While Chuck showered Sarah headed to the kitchen and searched for something to make for supper. Chuck had gone shopping just before they left so there should have been something edible in the fridge to eat. Sarah wasn't a cook so it had to be easy to make. Sarah found some pasta and made a salad. As the water boiled she prepared the ingredients for the salad. Chuck came out and walked into the kitchen. He had put on his black sweats and was carrying a grey t shirt. As he entered Sarah turned around and admired his look. She had admired that wet look many times before. Chuck had the towel around his neck. He continued to dry his hair as Sarah placed her hands on his chest.

"You know I never really got a decent good morning kiss today." As she circled her fingers on his chest.

Chuck swallowed quickly.

"I guess you're right. I guess I need to make up for that slip up."

Chuck placed his hands on Sarah's as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft but it quickly heated up as Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's back and brought her close. Sarah brought her arms up under his and held them against his shoulder blades. They dual ownership over each other lips, granting further access. Chuck let go his of embrace and lifted Sarah onto the counter. At this height there was no problem in seeing eye to eye on the situation. Chuck planted several kisses down the collar of his t- shirt. His hands wandered up and under her shirt. Sarah nestled her head in his neck.

"I could get use to these morning greetings." Moaning her pleas of approval.

"Your wish is my command."

Chuck continued to assault her senses with his kisses and touches but the pounding in his head was still too much for him. Chuck leaned back.

"Sorry babe. Too much celebrating last night."

"Well maybe after a nice supper you'll be in the mood to continue."

Chuck smiled. "A very big possibility."

He helped Sarah down and walked over and grabbed a few aspirin and chugged down a glass of water. Sarah walked over and added salt to her water and tossed in the pasta. Chuck leaned against the counter and watched Sarah busied herself in the kitchen.

"You know Ms. Walker; you're going to turn yourself into a girl one of these days."

"I am a girl."

"Well maybe a woman but a girl…"

Sarah slapped him on the arm.

Chuck got up from the table and kissed the cook. He started washing the dishes as Sarah watched from the table. When Chuck was done he walked over and picked up Sarah and placed her over his shoulder. He walked over to the couch and placed her down on the couch. Sarah laid back as Chuck leaned in.

"So we ready for dessert?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you know it?"

Sarah brought Chuck closer. Chuck leaned as Sarah hands reached up behind Chuck grabbing his lower back. Sarah slid her hands down. _The one good thing she thought to herself easy access._

Chuck allowed Sarah to continue as he went for her shirt. Chuck's sweats and his Brit t- shirt landed somewhere behind him. Sarah was so glad that Chuck was going commando, it made the adventure go a lot smoother.

**MONDAY MORNING 07:00 (present day)**

** As **Chuck continued to look for his sweats he tried to focus on where Sarah had thrown them. Sarah crawled out of the blankets on the floor and wrapped one of them around her. She laughed as Chuck tried to hold up a small blanket that he found to cover himself up. Sarah sat on the arm of the couch as her morning entertainment kept her occupied.

Chuck looked up and saw that Sarah woken up and seemed to enjoy the events as they were unfolding. Chuck walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"That's better and good morning to you."

"Yes good morning, have you seen my sweats."

"Well I didn't have them last."

"True but you did take them off me."

Sarah grabbed Chuck arms and brought him back for another kiss.

"I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"You wouldn't."

As Sarah reached for the blanket. Chuck looked up and saw that his sweats had found a new home on the Indian Chief statue on the side wall. Sarah feeling disappointed that Chuck had found his sweats he did come back to give her a kiss.

Sarah followed him to the bathroom. She knew from the look on his face that he was starting to worry about what was going to happen, when he got to Castle. She knew that having Chuck train with Casey was a big step for him. And on top of it all not knowing what the recent download did to Chuck or could do to Chuck, left a big uncertainty for both of them. So far things had been good, Chuck had not flashed but Sarah couldn't say otherwise. Chuck showered as Sarah got his clothes ready.

**Castle 08:00**

Sarah dropped Chuck off and she headed back to her hotel room. Chuck walked down the stairs as Casey was coming around the side entrance.

"Good morning Chuck."

"Morning Casey."

"Congrats on convincing Beckman." Casey laughed.

"Ya thanks I think."

"So you ready?"

"Honestly no!"

"Good that's what I wanted to hear."

"Let's get started."

Chuck made his way to the dujo and made sure his shoes were tied. Casey grabbed 2 sets of gloves. Chuck fidgeted with them till Casey helped him. Casey walked to the inner circle and punched his gloves together. Casey bounced on his toes anticipating the next few hours.

Chuck saw how pleased Casey looked, but Casey's enjoyment meant many degrees of bruising for him.

"You know, I could get Sarah to train me, and you can go back let's say cleaning your guns?"

"Numbnuts! If Sarah trained you, she would worry about hurting you and you would turn into a sap and then she kiss it all better. She'll go all easy on you."

"I don't think that Sarah would go that easy on me. She can be pretty tough when she wants to be. The other night I could move for the longest time and…."

"Chuck, don't care about your love life and the fact that your two are together still blows my mind. If Walker can keep you in line that way and you're still standing right now then what I am going to do to you will be a cake walk. "

Chuck walked closer to Casey as Casey circled around him punching his gloves together.

"You have a lot to learn grasshopper."

Chuck smiled a faint smile. Any Kung Fu movies he recalled seeing that phrase didn't end well. Chuck prayed one last prayer as Casey circled him again.

"Flashed yet?"

Chuck shook his head. Casey tapped him on the shoulder. Then jabbed him a light upper cut.

"Flashed yet?"

Chuck started to move because if he remained still Casey would hit him again. Casey's light jabs stung and he feared what the heavier shots would feel like.

After an hour of Casey trying to get Chuck to flash. Chuck was giving up. He had held his own but without flashing Chuck was missing key moves that allowed Casey to take the advantage. Chuck could feel his lower lip begin to swell. He was too blame for that shot as Casey called for him to go left he went right into Casey's glove. Casey could see that Chuck was frustrated, Casey asked one more time.

"Flash yet? Take a breath."

Chuck took a deep breath and he instantly flashed. As Chuck came to. Casey threw a punch as Sarah walked in. Chuck looked at Sarah and not at Casey and got his right glove right in the middle of his chin. Chuck flipped back and landed hard on the mat. Casey and Sarah ran over to Chuck. Casey grabbed some sniffing salts and opened it under Chuck's nose. Chuck opened his eyes and Casey and Sarah stood back.

"Chuck you ok?"

Chuck laid there with his eyes open. As Casey and Sarah stood back they watched as Chuck slowly moved and flipped upwards to stand up.

Sarah and Casey looked at Chuck.

"Guys something's not right?"

"Chuck, what's the matter? What's not right?"

"I think I know Kung Fu?"

Casey turned to Sarah then looked at Chuck. As Chuck looked up his legs got the best of him and he fell to the floor. Casey picked him up and carried him to the first aid room. Sarah placed ice packs behind his neck. While Casey paced the floor.

"Honestly it wasn't that hard of a punch."

Sarah gave Casey a stern look.

10 mins later Chuck opened his eyes.

"So do you see why Sarah can't train you – one look at her and pow you're on the floor."

"WHAT! No it wasn't her fault."

Chuck sat up and brought his legs over the cot. "No it wasn't her. Casey you told me to flash and I tried but it wasn't happening then when you told to me take a breath something clicked and these new images entered my brain. The next thing I knew, is that I had memories of combat moves, Kung Fu and other forms of fighting…."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but my head isn't doing too well."

Sarah helped Chuck off with his gloves. She noticed that Chuck wasn't wearing his dad's watch.

"Chuck where is the watch?"

"Back on the bench, why?"

"You are supposed to wear it at all times. I TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Yeah but I didn't want to get it busted."

"CHUCK THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE, I TOLD YOU TO..."

Sarah got up and ran back to find his watch. She returned and forced it on his wrist. As soon as the watch snapped, Chuck's whole demeanour changed. Chuck was re-awakening.

Casey wouldn't believe it if he didn't see it himself. The watch actually seemed to change Chuck. Though he had no explanation he wanted to believe it just the same.

Chuck grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his lips. Casey apologized and left Chuck and Sarah.

Chuck leaned back to rest against the wall.

"Sorry Sarah I blew it."

Sarah joined him. "You didn't blow it. This is all new to you again. We don't know what this upload will do to you or what else you can do. We do know is that you have to wear this watch. Like your dad said it helps stabilize the flashes."

"Yeah I guess."

"So these new skills, do you think that there is more?"

"There has to be. And until the next flash we won't know. I won't know what it can do or what I will be able to do with it."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand.

"I think that you have had enough for one day. Beckman wants to see us at 11 so you better get changed. We will talk then."

Sarah got up and helped Chuck to his feet.

Sarah removed the ice pack and carefully kissed Chuck on the lips.

"Ouch!"

"Oh you big baby."

"It hurts…."

Sarah kissed him one more time then left Chuck to get changed.

Sarah walked into the armoury. Casey looked up.

"So what has Chuck got himself into now?"

"I don't know and until we talk to his dad or Chuck figures this out. Whatever comes first we just need to watch him carefully."

"Do you think that he could hurt someone, really hurt someone?"

"That, or hurt himself in the process. You know that he wears his heart on his sleeve and he takes everything to heart and from this last mission, he hasn't dealt with the fact that he shot someone."

Casey looked up and motioned for Sarah to change the topic. Sarah walked out and met up with Chuck. Casey joined them as Beckman came on the screen.

**11:00 Castle**

"So, team now that we have been reunited. Your new mission involves recovering a list of organizations that we believe are running various black market operations. We have been monitoring these leads for some time now. There has been a huge increase in human trafficking along with weapons and illicit drugs. We need to acquire that list. We believe that some of own personal may be involved with this trend. So I am taking it upon myself and this team to shut it down. We have some Intel that indicates there is a cargo ship that is arriving from China with in the next 48 hours. We need to get some surveillance of that sight and get some Intel on who is coming and going. We need to make these charges stick, so be very thorough with your Intel. We can't let these people walk. Major Casey I need you to take Chuck and set up surveillance at the pier. Walker I need you to search our databases to see if there is any commonness with ships leaving China and entering LA – I need to know if there is one company or many. Then you'll join Chuck and Major Casey later tonight at the pier. Any questions?

Chuck, Casey and Sarah looked at each other then back at Beckman.

"No maam." They all chided.

"Good then, be careful and good luck."

The screen went black as Chuck turned around and leaned against the table. "So here we go again."

"We good!" Casey looked at Chuck and Sarah.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Casey left as Chuck sat up. Sarah walked over to her computer. Chuck watched as Sarah began her searching. Sarah could see that Chuck hadn't moved from his spot. As Sarah continued to type, she could feel that Chuck was doing more than watching her.

"You know Mr. Bartowski, the more you continue to think about what you're thinking about; you're never going to get anything done."

Chuck got up and walked over to Sarah and placed his face in her neck. Carefully he placed kisses along the collar of her blouse. His lip was still swollen so he did his best. Sarah reached around and held his head close to her. Chuck continued to place kisses as Sarah turned around.

"You know this is going to harder than I thought it would. We are never going to get any work done."

"Who said anything about work?"

"Chuck!"

"Ok, ok I'll stop but don't come running to me when you start missing this." As Chuck circles his finger in front of Sarah.

Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry, Chuck I can refrain from temptation."

"Ha ha!" Chuck laughed as he headed to the armoury. "Good one Walker."

Sarah bit her lip because she knew that Chuck was right and that her ability to reason with her desires and love for Chuck was a battle that she couldn't quite get a grasp of, yet. No matter how hard she tried, Chuck had a hold on her. She knew she was safe as long as he was there with her.

**Santa Monica Pier 22:00 hrs.**

Sarah had dug up some Intel and names of ships that seemed to make regular trips to California and each rotation certain names came up as well. Sarah shared her Intel with the guys when she arrived. Chuck and Casey had just returned as well from placing cameras and audio equipment and waited in a black surveillance van. Casey flipped on the switch and the screens and audio lit up with images and sounds of dock workers doing their regular duties. The team didn't know where this list would be or who would have it – so anyone was fair game. Casey watched and snapped pictures while Chuck ran them through the CIA database. Sarah monitored the docks with her night goggles. The team spend the remaining night to the early morning surveying the docks. They assumed that they had enough for now and from the 'talk' on the docks; the next night would be the night when things were to turn good. Casey drove back to the apartment to get some shut eye. They agreed to meet at Sarah's hotel and head to the pier at 19:00hrs to head back out. This time they would set up shop at the local pub near the docks. They figured that anyone who needed to keep things on the DL would eventually turn up there.

Chuck walked Sarah to her car.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?"

Sarah holding Chuck in her arms.

"I would love to but I know that sleep wouldn't be a priority and honey I need some sleep. I love spending time with you but the word sleep I would like to put it into action. And I haven't seen my mom since we got back from Norway. She wasn't home when I got there yesterday and I don't want her to think that there's something going on between us would I?"

Chuck smiled. "No we wouldn't want mom to think that would we?"

Chuck kissed Sarah goodbye and closed the car door behind her. Sarah rolled down the window. Chuck crouched down resting his head on the door frame. Sarah brushed the curls around his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

"See you later?"

Chuck knodded and kissed her one last time. Chuck got up and watched Sarah drive off.

**Sarah's Hotel Room 06:00 **

Laura was sitting on the couch reading a book. Laura closed the book when she saw Sarah walk in. Laura's face lit up. This was new for both of them and it had been a long time in coming and she wanted to enjoy every moment.

"Hey Lisa, I mean Sarah."

"It's ok you can call me Lisa it is my name."

"Ok, so how was it? I am assuming that Beckman has you on a mission already?"

"Yeah it was good so far."

"Where's Chuck?"

"At his place, I need to get some sleep before tonight."

"And he was ok with that?"

"Mom!"

"Well come on Lisa, I know that Chuck loves you very much and you love him too and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you two are very close."

Sarah never thought that she would ever have this conversation with her mom especially about a guy like Chuck.

"Chuck understands and he knows that my sleep is important to me plus I wanted to see you."

"Well you have and now you can go see him."

Sarah walked to her bedroom to shower. Sarah returned and wandered into the kitchen and saw that her mom had made her some bed time tea. Sarah quickly flashed to a time when she was little and her mom had always made something hot for her to drink after a bath and before bed. Sarah's mom believed that this would stop the chill from coming after coming out of a warm bath. Sarah pulled up a chair and sat by the table. Sarah chuckled to herself as she seemed easily distracted by memories and the last time she and Chuck had spent some time together in her hotel room. A huge smile ran across her face that got her mom interested.

"So, Lisa penny for your thoughts?"

"What? Oh sorry, just thinking that's all."

"One guy in particular."

"Maybe?" As, Sarah brought the cup to her lips.

Laura busied herself in the kitchen as Sarah nursed her tea. Sarah watched her mom and thanked whomever it was that had brought them back together. Though she seemed to be a stranger she was her mom and the years apart were just that.

**Stockholm Arlanda Airport** 14:00 hrs.

Stephen and Mary pulled up to the airport and doubled checked to see if they hadn't been followed. It had only been less than a month since they had talked to Chuck and visited with Sarah. After Stephen had found out about the ticker tape he was deeply shakened. He recalled that Mary and he had fallen asleep after their Intel had confirmed that Chuck and Sarah had arrived home safely. Knowing that his son was safe he thought that it would be safe to 'come out' of hiding. Stephen awoke and headed downstairs to see the alert that read Shaw. Stephen believed that Shaw was dead – that his son had shot him. So why would his name come up now? Stephen ran upstairs and awakened Mary. Mary ran downstairs to see for herself. She looked at Stephen with confusion. Maybe this chapter wasn't finished after all. 

Stephen purchased 2 one way tickets to LA. He had to get to Chuck and Sarah as soon as possible. It was a huge possibility that Beckman didn't even know about this breach. If a dead man could talk Shaw would be the first in line. Stephen grabbed his bags and headed to the gate with Mary. As they approached the gate they both looked at each other, for they knew that if they returned they could get arrested if caught. But this was too important not to fight for their freedom. Stephen made one last email to the Tron site and informed Laura that they were enroute and that their last business wasn't put to rest as first thought.

**Sarah's Hotel Room **

Sarah rolled over as her alarm had blared its wake up call. Sarah loved her sleep but it wasn't fun waking up alone though. Maybe she should have taken her mom's advice and gone to see Chuck. But her body craved sleep – she desperately craved sleep.

Sarah grabbed a change of clothes and quickly got changed and headed out of the bedroom. Laura was sitting on the couch reading. Laura looked up and placed her glasses and her book down on the table.

"You still up mom?"

"Yeah, this time difference still isn't my best friend. Living in Sweden these past few years you get pretty use to one time then you end up here my nights and days are messed up."

"Well I hope that you're asleep when I get back."

"Do you think that you'll get the Intel you want?"

"I hope so, it pretty much an in and out mission."

"Just like the last one?"

"I hope not, I don't want a repeat of the last mission."

"It wasn't all that bad was it?"

"What the fact that Chuck got shot, I got beaten up bad twice, Bryce died, and Chuck shot someone and …."

"And?"

Sarah knew that in the midst of all the bad, all the chaos there was intense passion and progress with her relationship with Chuck. Chuck had knocked down some pretty high walls, and in the process was able to reach that part of Sarah that Sarah worked so hard to hide, to keep safe, and to pretend that it didn't exist, or should ever exist again. Chuck had heart warmed her to the point that Sarah's cold façade was just that a façade, something that Sarah couldn't control anymore.

"And what?"

"Remember honey, the last mission wasn't all that bad."

Laura walked over and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "You found your first love again and we found each other again."

Sarah smiled and grabbed her bag. Casey and Chuck had text to say that they were downstairs.

Sarah leaned in and returned the kiss. Her mom was right.

"You get some sleep, ok?"

"I will, be safe?"

Sarah walked into the hall and took the stairs down. Chuck was waiting outside the van as Sarah opened the door to the parking lot. Chuck opened the door to the van. Sarah greeted Casey. Chuck smiled to Sarah as he closed the side door and jumped in the front. Casey sped off towards the pier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Reunion

Chuck pulled a stool up to the pub, while Casey settled into a booth near the door. Sarah remained in the van as agreed upon and would enter if 'their' prime suspect entered the pub. Chuck hadn't time to shave so his appearance actually fit his role of being a dock worker. He was wearing a black toque along with dark demin shirt with jeans. Casey sat in the booth playing the part as well but his was more military like. Casey and Chuck continued to watch the door – every time the pubs door opened it triggered Chuck's flashes. Most of the 'cliental' were everyday people while a few were not so lucky. If the local police knew who actually was in there the LA County would definitely meet their quota for arrests. As the hours rolled on Chuck was definitely feeling the effects of all the flashes but this time his head was not reaping all the benefits. Whatever his dad put into the watch, it was becoming a life saver. Maybe Sarah was right, Chuck thought – maybe this was an olive branch Bartowski style. Sarah watched Chuck through Casey's eagle pin on his jacket. She truly loved that man. Though her fears were like a storm cloud – hovering over her head just waiting to pounce on her at any moment. She had her secrets. The more she allowed herself be wrapped up in the safe version of this world with Chuck, she knew her fears wouldn't interfere with what she deserved. Sarah tried to compose herself and put her head back into the game and not go with her heart. But watching Chuck made it harder, he was her kryptonite and like Superman it wasn't easily avoidable.

Sarah got up and tried to focus but as she went to stretch her legs a group of men that she recognized walked by the van. Sarah quickly sat down and called into the Chuck and Casey's earpieces.

"Bogee at your nine entering now."

Chuck and Casey both reared their heads to see the three men had entering. Each sitting in a nearby booth to the right of Casey. Chuck continued to sit at the bar. His flashes determined that only one of the men a Caucasian male had connections with the Intel that Beckman had given them. The other two men both Asian decent were clean. Chuck watched as the men ordered drinks and continued small talk while nursing their drinks. Casey moved closer to get an ear on what was being said. Casey managed to drop a receiver bug near the feet of the men. Sarah acknowledged that she was able to pick up their conversation.

Sarah listened to their conversation and relayed the conversation to Chuck and Casey.

"Guys I think that this is it. Looks like they are here to meet a guy named Jared Hastings. From the conversation he is the man behind what we are looking for. Chuck did you flash on the name Jared Hastings."

"No, nothing came up. It might not be anything, or he might have another name who knows."

As Chuck nursed his drink the seat beside him was now occupied.

"Nice night, the bar is full. You, new?"

Chuck turned around to face the voice that had interrupted his conversation with Sarah.

Chuck look up.

"You, new here?"

Chuck tried to not react to the owner of the face he was looking at. He wondered why, the intersect hadn't made the connection between the name that Sarah had just mentioned with the actual person. Chuck knew that he was in the midst of a flash that caught Casey's attention.

"Sarah we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Chuck is flashing, and I am going with the fact that the person he is flashing on is sitting right in front of him."

"I'm coming in!"

"HOLD ON WALKER!"

"Let's just wait to see what he does with this."

Sarah sat back down on her chair and continued to watch Chuck go further into his flash and come out.

"Hey man you ok?"

Chuck was startled by the guy's comment.

Chuck looked around and had to act quickly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Must have been the fish." Chuck looked up at the bar tender.

"Good one man."

The lone man grabbed Chuck's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah, just rolled in here or better yet the wind blew me here."

"Awe a sense of humor. I like a man who has a sense of humor."

"Good to know." Chuck took a swig of his beer.

"You, going to be here long? I got to go talk to my friends over there." Chuck looked to see where he was pointing and he ended up pointing to the three men in the booth to the right of him.

"You staying?"

"It depends, if the drinks keep coming and the company isn't bad, then I might stay."

"Can't promise you any entertainment but I can guarantee that the drinks will be worth your stay."

Chuck nodded as this Jared Hastings left to go talk to the men in the booth. Casey got up and sat down to the left of Chuck and ordered another. Casey stood facing the other direction while Chuck kept facing the bar.

"You ok!"

"Yeah I guess so. This watch really works. Though the flashes were steady they weren't painful as they once were."

"So what did that little head of yours come up with."

"Jared Hastings, jack of all trades you can say and not the good kind. He is the right hand man for a CEO name Nicholas Tran. I am guessing that he is recruiting a few good men." As Chuck looked over to the men in the booth.

"Chuck, Jared Hastings has a record miles long so whatever he is doing there we need to find out and we need to find out soon."

"Doing my best dear?" Chuck looked up at Casey.

"I mean Sarah."

Casey grunted and grabbed his beer as it had just been placed in front of him.

As Sarah listened to the men, she knew that they were in the right place. All they needed was to get these guys to lead them to the right ship or even the right people for that matter.

Casey motioned to Chuck as he saw Jared Hastings get up and the three men leave the bar. Casey got up.

"I'll go pay those three a visit while you put this one to bed."

"Thanks for the confidence."

"You'll be fine Chuck, I'm just outside."

Chuck smiled as he knew that he was good hands.

Casey exited the bar as Jared returned to his seat.

"Ready for another?"

"Sure." As Chuck turned to face Jared sitting beside him.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Charles, and you are?"

"Jared."

"Nice to meet you. Kind of between jobs right now, so I am looking for work."

"Yeah times are tough, I can relate, but when I thought that I was at the end of my rope, I was thrown a new one."

Sarah quickly typed in Jared's name to get a history of this guy to help Chuck keep ahead of this guy.

"He worked for a software company, a few odds jobs, gas attendant, dog walker and most recently working for Tran."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The work is fine when you have it. I mean the odds jobs like maintenance, yard work and fixing computers has been my only means of keeping full time work. But the last place I worked at ended up downsizing so guys like me, the under dogs who kept the company going were let go, so those who already had the huge paycheques could keep getting their huge paycheques."

Jared looked at Chuck. "You know computers?"

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah I guess, but do you really know computers." The look Jared was giving Chuck, he knew that it meant much more."

"This is it Chuck, play it cool."

" Yeah! I have dabbled in a few things here and there, I like the rush."

"You do?"

"Yeah! The ability to be heard and not seen, who wouldn't like that! To be in one place while people think that you're in another and all you're doing is sitting in your living room. "

Jared took a swig of his beer and slid the other in front of Chuck.

"Drink up my dear friend. I think that your luck is about to change for the better."

Chuck swallowed hard and took a quick sip of his beer.

Jared and Chuck sat and nursed another round of beer and pretzels. Sarah could tell on Chuck's voice that he needed an intervention and it had to be quick. As Jared and Chuck continued to talk the bars roar came to complete hush. The bar door open and there walked in the object of Chuck's affections. Sarah walked in and took off her jacket. Chuck's eyes and mouth gaped wide open. Sarah stretched her upper body and flaunted her low rise t shirt that barely covered a thing. Her hair was down and it looked like she had just purposely teased her hair that way. Chuck brought his wrist up to his face and whispered.

"What are you doing, and dressed like that?"

"You needed a distraction and I am your distraction, so follow my lead."

Chuck watched as Sarah flaunted her assets. He was glad that she was his but the fact that every eye was envisioning his girl, made him uneasy . Chuck shook his head. He did not want to think what every man was thinking, even if he himself was thinking the same thing. It was the principle of the thing.

Sarah grabbed a stool at the end of the bar and to the left of Chuck.

The female bartender approached Sarah.

"What would it be Miss?"

Sarah looked up and smiled her infamous smile that would melt ice and the hearts of the most of the males in the room.

"I'll have vodka on ice, make it a double."

"Yes maam." The bartender left and returned shortly with Sarah's drink.

Jared leaned back to get a good look at this sight for his sore eyes. Once he drank her all in and Chuck tried to control himself. Jared returned to the bar.

"Isn't she something."

"Yeah, she definitely is. She's probably taken already."

"Her, I don't think so. It would take a pretty hard ass kind of guy to sync his teeth into her. And if he was ever so lucky – she's probably got him so whipped that he begged her to go out."

Chuck was ready to give this guy a whipping of his own, Bartowski style but he needed to put his feelings aside and focus on the mission. He knew that Sarah could take care of herself.

"So you were saying that you worked with computers? Do you need one fixed?"

Chuck's question startled Jared out of his focussed on Sarah.

"No not me personally, but someone I work for is looking for someone who could do a few odds jobs regarding computers. I'm kind of busy so I don't have the time. And we are always looking for new blood. You interested."

"Sure, need the cash."

Jared got up.

Chuck turned around as he saw Jared heading towards Sarah.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Going to pay someone a visit."

Chuck got up as Sarah noticed Jared walking towards her. Sarah shook her head ever so slightly. Chuck sat back down and watched. That was all he could do.

Jared pulled up a stool beside Sarah and leaned into the railing of the bar top.

"Hey, you look a little thirsty?"

Sarah turned to face Jared. "Does the line actually work?"

Jared sat down. "Well I guess not with you, cause you're the kind of girl, I mean woman who needs to be approached carefully and in high regards."

"And that works too?"

"Indeed, cause you're still talking to me."

Sarah put on a little smile. She knew how to play this game. She was the best at her job and working a mark was one her better qualities along with seduction and knife play.

"So, you alone? And would you like that drink?"

Sarah swallowed what was left of her drink.

"Yes I would but not with you. But thank you."

Jared bowed out gracefully.

"If you changed your mind."

"If I change my mind….."

Sarah gave a wink and turned around on her stool. Jared walked back and sunk back onto the stool beside Chuck.

"Struck out man!"

"Sorry Jared, she seemed to be good for you." Chuck sighed deeply as he was glad that Sarah had turned him down.

"You go try."

"W-h-a-t?"

"You go try, if she turns you down I won't feel so bad."

"You think that she'll turn me down?"

"Yeah, look at you."

"WHAT about me?"

"Your scruffy, you look like a dock worker."

"Maybe she likes that kind of stuff in a man, maybe your wall street clean cut look isn't what she likes."

Jared laughed. "Ok lover boy, you get her to accept your invitations for a drink, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll pass your name onto my boss."

Chuck looked at Jared.

"How about, if I get her to kiss me before you leave you will not let your boss know cause I know you won't but instead you yourself hire me."

Jared seemed to be a betting man. Chuck knew from experience and being a nerd, when pretty lady was involved and the fact that the pretty lady was his girlfriend he had this bet won as soon as the bet was made. Chuck had to gain Jared's trust quickly as 100's of men, women and children lives could be at stake.

Chuck waited as Jared looked at him then at Sarah.

"You're on! One drink and one kiss. The kiss better be worth my time and a job for you."

Chuck finished his beer and stood up and fixed his pants and shirt. Jared placed his hands on Chuck's shoulder.

"Go get her tiger."

Jared pushed Chuck towards Sarah and sat back down and ordered a whiskey. As Chuck walked towards Sarah, Sarah could see from her peripheral vision that Chuck was walking towards her. Yet being on a mission she still had goose bumps as Chuck walked closer towards her. She closed her eyes and got a whiff of his cologne that played with her senses. Sarah took a few deep breaths and quickly went into agent mode.

"Excuse me miss, is this jacket yours?"

Sarah looked behind her and somehow her jacket had fallen down.

"Yes, thanks."

"No problem, my pleasure."

Chuck looked and walked on then looked back at Jared as he raised his glass towards Chuck.

Chuck walked back towards Sarah.

"Sorry to bother you again, but is this seat taken. Or are your waiting for someone."

"Yes."

"Yes the seat is taken or yes you are waiting for someone."

"Both."

Chuck was not catching on to Sarah's lead.

"You asked me if this seat was taken and I said yes and you asked if I was waiting for someone and I said yes. So the answer to both of your questions is, yes, and that person is you."

Chuck smiled as Sarah reached out to pull the stool out from under the bar. Chuck sat down and looked at Sarah. Her beauty was breath taking. Chuck had a hard time to focus mentally as well as physically. He could easily say to heck with the mission and take Sarah far from this place. But they both needed an 'in' to and whom Jared was working for.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sarah bit her lip and nodded.

"A glass of your finest bottle of wine and I'll have another beer."

The bartender looked at Chuck.

"You don't have wine here."

"We sell Gin, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black and Jose – all my favourite men."

"Okay, uh she'll have a beer, make that two."

The female bartender winked at Chuck and returned with 2 beers.

Sarah gave Chuck a weird possessive look but Chuck returned with his own infamous puppy dog look that had captured Sarah's heart many times before. A look that she knew that Chuck was hers no matter what. Chuck raised his bottle as Sarah tapped hers against his. Chuck and Sarah ran through the small talk just to keep Jared watching. Chuck leaned into Sarah.

"I guess we should take it to the next level."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I usually don't do this kind of thing."

"Well I guess your boyfriend isn't doing his job, if he let you go out tonight by yourself."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't."

"NO, so I am up for anything." Sarah ran her hand up Chuck's leg. Chuck remembered the last time Sarah had done the same action.

"Well miss, so sorry I didn't get your name."

"Never gave it."

"Hmmm ok then, my name is…."

Sarah placed her fingers on Chuck's lips to silence him from giving out his name."

"No need for names, I like the suspense."

"Ok then mystery woman, what would you like then." Chuck took another drink.

"I would like you to shut up and kiss me."

Chuck tried to swallow his drink but he quickly had to grabbed his sleeve and wipe his mouth.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and placed his beer down on the bar. He brought his legs around and placed them on either side of Sarah's legs. He reached down and pulled Sarah's stool closer to him that forced Sarah's arms to grabbed Chuck instinctively by his shirt. Chuck brought his face in line with Sarah's left side of her face. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. Sarah grabbed Chuck's shirt a little tighter. Chuck brushed Sarah's face with his lips. Sarah ached for his touch. She had to remember that she was playing a role but this role was one she desperately wanted to act on. Sarah slightly wet her lips in anticipation of Chuck's warm lips. Chuck brought his hands up and placed them on either thigh. Sarah leaned in and as gravity or some natural force brought their lips together. Chuck wanted to deepen the kiss but he had to. He had to do nothing. He removed his hands from Sarah's thighs and reached up behind her back and brought her closer to him. Sarah's arms found their new home around Chuck's neck. It was not planned but human nature human attraction for Chuck and Sarah, the world around them didn't exist. Chuck embraced Sarah as he had done many times before and Sarah wouldn't want it any other way.

Sarah leaned her head onto Chuck's shoulder as Chuck fought the need to nibble a little longer on her neck. Sarah gasped for air as she tried to regain some sense of control on the situation. Sarah squeezed Chuck's shoulders and whispered in Chuck's ear.

'What is Jared doing now?'

Chuck, still blown away from the events, that he had to snap out of his Sarah haze.

'What?"

"What is Jared doing?

Chuck leaned in to make it look like he was giving Sarah a hug.

"He's watching, but he's more like a person in shock. I bet he didn't expect that? I mean when you put your heart and soul into a mission you don't back down."

Sarah trying not to react in a way that she could lose her cover.

"I think that we should cut ties now and you go back to him. But I would rather like to see where this could have gone or could go. I do miss you."

"I miss you too babe, but like you say mission first."

Chuck pulled away and scooted his stool away from Sarah. He looked at her and carefully replaced a strand of hair back around Sarah's ear. He stood up and grabbed her hand and carefully kissed it. Chuck's shear touch sent goose bumps or what she now called them Chuck bumps through Sarah's system. She took a deep breath and turned herself back towards the bar.

Chuck walked back and Jared sat up and applauded. He gave Chuck a drink and Chuck quickly doused it.

Jared slapped Chuck on the back.

"Yee haa – never saw that coming – Man can you pick them. I would have never guessed that she would be into you – man can she kiss – I WONDER WHAT'S SHE LIKE IN THE SACK."

Chuck was about to hit him when Jared quickly got his attention as the two men looked up to see Sarah walking towards them.

"Looks like she wants more Charles, you lucky guy."

Sarah walked over and stood in front of the Chuck and Jared. Chuck turned around to face Sarah and smiled. Sarah walked over to Jared and placed her arm around his neck.

"I hope you're not upset that I didn't choose you. But you know how things are and I do have type. And I like to stick to my type of guy."

"Oh no not at all, you wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?"

"Sorry only child."

Jared looked a little heart broke but as Sarah continued to keep her arm around his neck she attached a small bug to the inside of his collar. Jared was so wrapped up that he never felt a thing. Sarah removed her arm and moved over to Chuck. She took his arm and pulled up his sleeve. She grabbed a pen from the bar and wrote on Chuck's arm 456-8382. Sarah capped the pen and kissed Chuck's cheek.

"See you later stud!" Sarah put her jacket on as the bar rose to their feet. As Sarah closed the door she could her cheers and whistles. She smiled to herself as she headed back to the van.

Chuck stood up and raised his arm in the air to verify the signing of Sarah's mark. Chuck sat back down as congrats continued to be given.

Chuck looked at Jared. "So you said one drink and one kiss, so do I have the job."

Jared looked at Chuck. "Man I'm not sure that the job I have for you is good enough. With what I just saw and experienced, what I had in mind isn't going to cut it. Yeah I give you a job but I will add to your job description. Let me call you tomorrow with more details. Until then you better not waste that number on just any blonde. If you know what I MEAN!" Jared laughing.

Chuck laughed alongside Jared as he got up.

"It's been a pleasure Charles, and it's late. I will call you tomorrow. "

Chuck wrote his alias number on the back of a napkin and handed it to Jared.

"I look forward to your call. I need the work."

"Don't worry, your future is taken care of, trust me."

"Ok."

Jared slapped Chuck on the cheek and headed to the door. Chuck waited till he was gone before making his way back to the van. Sarah watched as Jared walked past the van and headed to a black Lincoln. Sarah jotted down the licence plates as the car drove off. Chuck waited till the car was out of sight before he opened the door of the van. Chuck crawled in and stood behind Sarah. He placed his hands on her shoulders then ran his hands up and down her arms.

"You know if you continue what you're doing….."

Chuck leaned in and kissed Sarah's neck. Sarah reached back and held Chuck's head closer. Sarah just let Chuck do his thing, when a voice came over the surveillance feed.

Sarah let go of Chuck and sat up. Chuck grabbed a chair and pulled up beside Sarah.

"I think it's Jared and he's calling someone."

Chuck and Sarah grabbed a set of ear phones each and listened to the call being dialed.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry boss, but you did ask to be notified of anything new?"

"Go on!"

"I have recruited 2 more guys as you asked but I also found someone who could possibly do the 'other' job for us. He's a dock worked but dabbles in computers. I will have Lucy do a check on this guy to see if he's legit – I told him that I would call him tomorrow."

"You think that he can do the job – we need it to look…."

"Yes boss, I think that no governmental official will know what hit them. I like what he said – he said that he liked to be heard but not seen."

"Ok I will be in LA Thursday, flight A456J from Miami. Meet me at Shingooses, I'll be hungry by then."

Sarah jotted down the flight number and quickly forwarded it to Casey. Casey texted back.

Sarah looked at her phone.

"Looks like our three men headed to a restaurant called."

"Shingooses."

"Yeah, I think that we are closer than ever." Replying cautiously.

Chuck turned Sarah to face him. Chuck leaned in.

"You got that right."

Chuck slowly kissed Sarah then rested his head on hers as he got up to head back to Castle.

**Sarah's Apartment**

Laura looked at the clock and sleep was finally going to be an option. Laura walked over to her phone when an alert popped up on the screen. 'Tronfan1985' has left you a message. Laura knew who that message was from. Laura logged on using Sarah's lab top.

'Tronfan1985' We're heading over the pond. Breach D.S. not RIP. Need to let C.B/S.W know ASAP

Laura quickly typed back hoping that Stephen was still online 'urlovedTron' No word on D.S offspring are fine no worries here so far – will wait 4 ur call

Laura logged off and knew that she couldn't do anything till they arrived.

**CASTLE**

Chuck, Casey and Sarah walked the stairs down to Castle. It was now close to 4 am but they had to report to Beckman. It was almost nine when Chuck clicked on Beckman's direct line.

"Good morning team, don't we look good."

"Well actually General…"

"Chuck." Sarah interrupted. "She's telling us that she has seen better."

"Oh, ok."

"What's the update?"

"We came across a man named Jared Hastings. He has ties to a man named Tran and he was recruiting a few more men which Casey followed to a Chinese Restaurant. We also received intel from a call that Hastings made to an unknown gentleman who is arriving later today at LAX."

"General we also believe that something is going down at the Shingoose restaurant. When I followed the men the restaurant was closed to the public."

"Very well team. Any word on the shipment?"

"No maam." Sarah interjected. " But Chuck did manage to convince this Hastings fellow to give him a job. If Chuck can use his computer skill set – then we can figure out what he is up to and if Hastings and Tran have something to do with the smuggling. Hastings did say that he wanted someone to work on computers for another person – which we think is Tran and if…"

"Tran is the guy on the phone or someone different. He didn't like to be bothered but was very interested in the fact that Hastings had found someone so quickly."

"So Chuck so you're telling me that you'll be able to come up with a way to get intel on them?"

"General I am hoping that whatever they are planning I can make it look like they are in the clear while sending Intel to you?"

"I won't know what they want till he calls and that may not be till later today or even tomorrow."

"Ok team get some sleep and call me as soon as he gets in touch with you. We won't move till we hear from Hastings. Is that understood?

"Yes."

"Good bye for now."

The screen went black as Casey tossed his gun into his bag. "You guys need a ride?" Casey looking up.

"I am guessing that it's too late for Sarah to go home to the hotel now?" Casey smiling.

Sarah grabs Chucks' hand. "I guess you're right."

**ECHO PARK**

Chuck stood facing the mirror while running the water for Sarah's shower. As he looked into the mirror he grabbed his razor and was about to apply shaving cream to his face when Sarah walked in and took the razor from him. Sarah shook her head. "Not today dear, I kind of like it."

Chuck turned around and placed his face into her neck and mumbled. "You do?"

Sarah reached up and placed her arms around his neck and held him close and whispered. "You know what else I like?"

Sarah pulled back and grabbed Chuck by his towel and followed her into the shower. The steam had engulfed them as the door opened. Sarah leaned up against the cold tile as Chuck resumed his placed. Sarah grabbed the soap and started to lather Chuck's back. After a while the soap wasn't doing the job that it was intended for. Chuck took the soap from Sarah's hand and placed it back on the holder. Chuck brought Sarah close and wrapped her arms around his back. Chuck leaned in, Sarah took all of Chuck.

Chuck opened the door as the cool air hit them. Chuck grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist then grabbed another and held it open for Sarah. Sarah rang her finger down his chest and stopped just short of the towel itself. "Well thank you Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck leaned in and gave her a kiss. He grabbed another towel and placed it on her head and lightly dried her hair. Chuck left Sarah to continue to dry off as he strolled into the bedroom to find some clothes to wear. Sarah walked in shortly after realizing that she had not brought any sleep wear. Chuck liked the idea of her sleeping in the buff but her response wasn't as welcoming. Chuck walked over to his dresser drawers and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and one of his t shirts. Sarah changed as Chuck sat on the bed. Chuck opened the covers as Sarah climbed in. Chuck pulled the covers over as Sarah settled into her favourite position. Chuck flicked the lights off. The glow of the outside lights shone in the room as they laid there. One last sigh and a kiss good night both succumbed to sleep**. **

**LAX (later that day) **

Two flights arrived at the same time flightA456J from Miami and International flight from Sweden. Stephen and Mary stood by the carousal and waited for their luggage. It had been close to 20 years since Mary had been in LA and for Stephen he had lost count on how many years it had been for him. Both stood wondering what would happen once they left the airport. Stephen waited for his bags as a small group of gentlemen walked down the corridor of the airport and outside to an entourage of black sedans. Stephen couldn't help notice that these men then shrugged it off as things had changed here over the years.

Stephens's phone beeped as they headed outside the airport. Mary grabbed the phone as Stephen hailed a cab. Mary opened up the email. 'urlovedTron' No word on D.S offspring are fine no worries here so far – will wait 4 ur call

"Stephen? Laura sent an email." Mary gave Stephen his phone and read the email. A taxi rolled up and they tossed their gear into the trunk and got into the back seat.

"Where to?" Stephen and Mary didn't really had time to figure that out. Stephen looked at Mary.

"Where to?"

"Both places are fine?"

Mary looked at Stephen. Stephen then looked at the driver. "Rural route 34 – just off High River Road. Once we get closer I'll tell you where to go from there."

"Sounds good." The driver put the car into drive and sped off.

"So are you going to call Laura?"

"Yeah, and she can meet us there."

**Sarah's Apartment**

Laura had gotten a few hours of sleep. She didn't want to fight the need to sleep – once she was up there was no point in going back to bed. Laura grabbed her robe and strolled out to the kitchen. She peaked into Sarah's room and noticed that her bed had not been slept in. She smiled knowing that where she was she was safe. Laura grabbed a few items and started to make some coffee. Laura sat down and waited for the coffee when her phone rang.

She noticed the number and knew who it was. Laura pressed send and was happy to hear the voice on the other end.

"Sure I can meet you there. Do you want me to tell the kids?"

Mary looked at Stephen. "No not yet, we need to find out why Shaw's name came up and if our kids are in danger. Just bring yourself and some American coffee and we will catch ya when you get there."

"Will do, see you soon."

**ECHO PARK**

Chuck embraced the sun and the angel that was snuggled up beside him. The moment was perfect. No one too interrupt or disturbed this blissful and possible love making session with Sarah. Chuck rolled over to face Sarah and lightly kiss her forehead. He caressed her cheek, which made her break out of her sleep. Sarah yawned and focussed her eyes on Chuck. She loved waking up like this seeing Chuck made it even better. She leaned in kissed his lips. Chuck reached in behind her and brought her close. Sarah moved on top as Chuck ran his hands up and around her back. Sarah then rolled over to allow Chuck to have some fun. Sarah curled her legs just above the back of his knees. "Well good morning Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck mumbles into Sarah's neck. "Good morning."

Sarah smiled and bit her lip as Chuck continued to do things to her that definitely would wake someone up. With one swoop Chuck took off Sarah's shirt or his shirt and tossed it. (He was getting very good at that) Sarah had no complaints on where this was leading to. She just wanted to enjoy the moment. Chuck was settling in and was about to dive in when Sarah's phone rang. Sarah tried to focus on what Chuck was doing to her and looking at the screen on her phone. Both a task and half to accomplish both. Sarah looked at the screen. 'Be at Castle in 30' Casey'

Sarah tossed the phone, Chuck sat up. "Well?"

"You have 10 mins."

Chuck smiled his infamous smile and rolled over.

**9.5 minutes later**

Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and pushed her into the shower as he quickly had his. Sarah showered as Chuck tried to brush his teeth. But the image in the mirror tempted him with every blink.

"You know Sarah maybe we should tint the shower windows. The last time I stared into the shower it wasn't so awesome."

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Nervous wouldn't be the word to describe what I am feeling. More like your kryptonite and I am superman but for some reason this (twirling his finger) isn't so deadly."

Sarah smiled because she too felt the same way towards him. "And that makes it better."

"Well you could be a praying Mantis sometimes, if the female is hungry and the male doesn't fly off quick enough after mating, the female will eat him. Research on the praying mantis has shown that the female eating the male is actually far less likely than the two insects parting amicably after the mating process (which can take hours) is complete."

"Chuck your spiralling. But I love you anyways."

"Lumbs you too." His face is full of toothpaste.

**BARTOWSKI CABIN – LOCATION OFF OF THE BEATEN PATH**

The taxi drove up to the lone road as Stephen paid the driver and waited for him to take off before they entered the narrow road towards the cabin. As they walked they both remembered when they bought the cabin. Chuck was two and Ellie was seven. They would meet up with the Burtons and make every weekend a long weekend if they could. Chuck and Sarah would bunk in the play pen, as the adults would talk out on the porch and Ellie would be glued to the game Operation, trying not to have the buzzer go off. Both Stephen and Mary knew that Ellie would end up becoming some type of doctor after that. Stephen also knew that the cabin would hold all his secrets till he died. Stephen opened the doors after several locks had been unlocked and his security had been shut down. Though his security wasn't up to par with the latest gadgets it worked for him. His booby traps did their jobs.

Mary walked in and the placed looked like a furniture graveyard. White sheets had covered most of the furniture and with a few cobwebs and years of dust. The place looked as it did the last time they were there. Mary pulled of a few sheets and hung them outside. Stephen placed the bags in the only bedroom and went to start a fire. As the fire was a blazed he walked over to the sconce on the wall and twisted it counter clockwise then clockwise then half ways again. He then pushed the sconce upward till he heard a click. The wall panel opened up to expose the mysteries behind the wall. Stephen backed up as the wall converted to a special ops work station. Posted near the left side was the last family picture of the four of them when Chuck was six and Ellie was eleven. Stephen picked up the picture as Mary noticed. Mary walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Remember we did it for them."

Stephen nodded as he heard a car coming up the road. He quickly leaned into the counter and brought up the one of the road cameras. He scanned the road to saw that it was Laura. Stephen put the pictures down and headed to the door to welcome his friend.

Mary and Laura greeted each other, for it had been several months since they had seen each other. Stephen came out and hugged Laura. Stephen unloaded groceries and made some that Laura had brought them. They sat outside enjoying each other's company.

After a while Stephen got up and returned with the intel he received that stated that Shaw was alive. Laura took the intel and read through it. She was surprised yet very curious to why his name came up when she saw Chuck shoot him. Laura made sure that he was dead so why was this man's ghost talking now.

"You saw our son shoot him?"

"I did and I made sure he was dead when Interpol came to take the body. I don't get it. Plus why would your system pick up his name and only his name?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but we need to find out where he is and if this is a real threat to our children."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Not sure because I know that we are still wanted by the CIA. And once they have word that we are here, we will never be free and our kids will be running for the rest of their lives."

"But the prophesy was solved?"

Stephen looked at Mary then at Laura. "What happened in Sweden was just the beginning and you know that there is way more to this."

Laura didn't want to admit that Stephen was right. Franco Kovac was still MIA and they both knew that he wouldn't rest till his wife's killer and his son's killer had justice done to them.

"We need to talk to Diane, she'll…"

"Beckman! Laura she is the last person that we need to have back on our side…."

Stephen got up and walked over to the window.

"Mary, Stephen, Diane is very much on our side. I am re-instated. And she was very supportive in getting Chuck and Sarah back together. She wasn't surprised that they ended up together."

Stephen turned around. "You talked to her?"

"Yes when we were in Laos. She met with us via tele conference when Sarah was taken by Shaw."

"Stephen, you know she knows more than what she has told Chuck and Sarah. Remember she was new to the CIA the same time we were. She had her job and we had ours, even though she wasn't too pleased that you had Bryce take the files when she asked you to trust her."

"Trust is a two way street. I asked her to help me with Mary and she didn't." Stephen walking back and grabbing Mary's hand.

"I asked her to be lenient with Mary after she left and when Diane told me that Mary had broken protocol I had to do something. Which we all know destroyed our family."

"You went after your wife to protect your family, as much as I left to protect Lisa and Jack. Diane was just doing her job as we were doing ours. The only difference was she did it by the book and we didn't. That is the only reason and you know it. So if Diane can help us then I think that we should allow her to do that. Now that our kids are very much engulfed with the CIA – we need all the right help we can get. If Kovac has members of the CIA in his back pocket there are not many people with Diane's pull that we can trust. The RING, FULCRUM were only the beginning."

"Honey, Laura is right. We need to talk to Diane. If Shaw is alive heaven's forbid. Kovac won't stop and with Diane on our side we can find out who is true CIA is and who is not. Who knows what else Kovac has gotten himself into."

Mary walked over to Stephen's make shift station and pulled out the phone. Mary picked up the receiver and dialed Diane.

**CASTLE**

Chuck and Sarah walked down the stairs holding hands as they approached Casey, cleaning his gun. Casey looked at his watch. "2 minutes to spare, not bad."

Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled. "Well hello to you too Casey. So what's the emergency?"

"Glad you asked. Hastings didn't go home last night. He ended up going to Shingooses early then he headed to the docks where he hooked up with this woman." Casey brought his picture up on the screen.

Chuck looked up and as Sarah commented. "Isn't that Smooth Lau?" Remembering her last dance with her.

"Yeah, I was shocked as well. I did a search and she did time but her rich lawyer got her out on a technicality."

"Figures."

"So what's her connection?"

"So far I am guessing bed buddies because only the two of them entered a portable office near the docks and they didn't leave for hours."

"You mean you stayed and watched, Casey."

"No moron, the footage told me."

"So if Lau and Hastings are an item then who is this guy that they are meeting?"

"I would like to know that too, team?"

"General?"

"So what do we have and has Hastings called yet?"

"No maam, nothing from Hastings but we know that Hastings and Smooth Lau are an item."

"Wasn't she the leader of the triad?"

"Yes?"

"Well then, pull up all and everything you have on the triad since your last meeting with her and cross reference their ties with known smuggling gangs in China. This might be our link."

"General do we want to bring in Lau?"

"No not yet, we need her to lead us to this mysterious caller. We will stick to the plan and wait for Hastings and …."

Just then Beckman's phone rang. She saw the encrypted number and knew who it was. Beckman resorted her eyes to the phone. Chuck, Sarah and Casey watched as her eyes left the screen. The team waited.

Beckman looked back to the screen. Her whole body's demeanor changed. "Sorry team, I need to take this call. Let me know what Hastings says?"

The screen went blank as the three of them looked at each other. "Well you heard her let's get to work." Casey stampered off.

"Well personally I thought that was rude."

"Chuck?"

"No seriously when has she ever dissed us based on a call?"

"Chuck she isn't ours, she has other duties."

Chuck still not convinced let it go and headed to the computers with Sarah.

**WASHINGTON DC/CABIN**

Diane pressed the secure line and picked up the receiver.

"Beckman here."

Mary switched the phone to her other ear to look at Stephen and Laura.

"Diane, its' Mary." She paused. "With Stephen and Laura."

"Haven't seen this number in awhile."

"Yes it has been a while, how are things?"

"Fine, and you?"

"It depends on how you would like this conversation to go?"

"Mary, you wouldn't have called if it wasn't important so….Your back…."

"We need to meet."

"And Stephen, how is he with this?"

"You know, he's still kind of holding a grudge."

"I did what I had to."

"And we did what we had to do as well."

"Yes I know that now, but I didn't back then. You should have trusted me when you left."

"We can talk more about this when we meet."

Mary continued informing Diane of the latest. They agreed to meet in DC in a few days and try to figure out where Kovac was and whether Shaw was alive.

**CASTLE**

Casey had slipped out to get some coffee and supper as the team didn't want to stop working to long. Chuck sat nearby Sarah as he watched her work. Chuck was running a search and was waiting for the results when he couldn't help stop and look at Sarah. Sarah knew that he was watching her, so she wanted to have a little fun. Sarah started to sway her hips very so slightly, while continuing to type at her computer. Then she purposely dropped her pen and seductively bent down to pick it up. Chuck leaned over to his right to see Sarah on all fours. Chuck sat up when he saw her crawling up to him. Sarah moved in between his legs and sat up onto her knees. Chuck bent down and kissed her.

"You know the floor is awfully dirty, let me help you up."

Chuck slowly lifted Sarah up as she purposely drew out the lift. Sarah lifted her skirt so she could straddle and face Chuck. She bent down to kiss his chest that was exposed. Chuck reached behind her and pulled her forward. Chuck leaned back as they kissed. Chuck and Sarah embraced the few moments they had till déjà vu arrived in fashionable style once again. Sarah was enjoying Chucks lips and where his hands where going when she was stopped by a slight vibration of Chuck's phone. Sarah sat up as Chuck tried to reach for his phone. Chuck leaned forward as Sarah lost her hold on him and started to fall back. Chuck had one hand in his pocket while the other hand was trying to hold onto Sarah. Chuck tried to help Sarah stand but it looked more like he was holding her sideways. Chuck reached for his phone as Sarah managed to stand up. As Sarah stood up Casey walked in unsure of what had transpired.

"Chuck one day that phone of yours will be…."

Chuck looked at the phone. "It's Hastings."

Chuck pressed send "Hello?"

"Charles, you're in." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter to wet your whistle. Thanks for all of you who have taken the time to read and review. The story continues and I don't own CHUCK. Thanks again MRW for her early reading of this chapter and her advice to go with my ending. Hopefully it does the chapter justice. Off to start another week. Until then….. **

**Chapter 3 – Life or Death**

Chuck put his phone back in his pocket as he looked up at Sarah. "We're in."

Chuck walked over to contact Beckman. Chuck pressed the button and instantly Beckman appeared on the screen.

"General, Hastings just called, I'm in."

"Very good, so what did he say"?"

"He wants me to meets him at his office on 59th street. It's in the old warehouse district. He wants me to show him what I can do."

"So what is your plan?"

"I guess to go in and do what he asks. Then when I am on my own if that happens I can set up a feed so that the CIA can follow what I am doing?"

"What about the shipment?"

"I hope to find some leads while snooping around. Casey and Sarah can watch from the van as I enter but until I can break into his security system, we don't have much to go on."

"What about Smooth Lau? She can id you if she sees you?"

"I know, hopefully if she's just a bed buddy so she won't be around."

"General?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"What if Chuck has to do something illegal or worse, I don't think that he is ready for that. Also with the latest upgrade we don't know what he is able to …"

"General, Sarah's just being cautious, but we have this lead and I think that we should go with it even if we don't know where it will lead us."

"General?"

"Sarah. (Slight pause). Chuck is right. If we don't move on this lead now we might not get another one. I hear your concerns but I know that you guys can handle it."

"General!"

"Sarah, I'll be in touch."

Sarah looked at Chuck as Beckman signed off and left the room. Casey turned to see Sarah take off and stopped Chuck as he was about to go after her.

"Hey buddy let me take this one. You get your gear together and I'll meet you in the van. From past experiences you're the last person she needs to see right now."

Chuck nodded and leaned against the table as Casey followed Sarah to the back room.

Sarah paced the floor with her right hand on her hips with her infamous look as Casey walked in.

"Chuck I'm…"

"Sorry wrong guy."

"Sorry Casey."

"Don't be."

Sarah looked to see if Chuck was with him.

"I came alone and sent Chuck to get his gear together. So you want to talk about it."

Sarah stopped pacing and looked at Casey. "I don't know why I am so ..."

"Emotional?"

"I can hardly say that I am emotional."

"Ok, human. Worried about your boyfriend? He's been on hundreds of missions and has come out ok so why is this one any different?"

"I don't think he's ready. He hasn't talked about Sweden. I haven't heard him talk about him being shot? You know as well as I do that when you don't talk about missions like these they tend to get bottled up. Plus we don't know what the new upgrade can do."

"Are you sure that you're talking about Chuck here and not you?"

Sarah looked up. "What do you mean?" (Knowing that Casey hit a sore spot)

"We all have baggage. Trust me you're right. If we don't somehow deal with what goes on in our line of work it can destroy what we are trying to create or hold on to. But Sarah your guess is as good as mine to Chuck's mental state or even emotional state. But I do know that Chuck will probably deal with his crap before we ever do ours. You need to trust the fact that we have taught him everything he knows and he has taught us a few things as well. Plus the nerd loves you and he won't go down and leave you now. We just need to let be there for him as a team."

Sarah heard Casey's words but her own demons resurfaced just the same.

**59****th**** Street – Los Angeles**

Casey parked the van and grabbed his gear. He knew that Chuck and Sarah needed a moment. He closed the door and ran across the street to find the nearest power box that was connected to the warehouse. Chuck moved from his seat to the back of the van and sat beside Sarah who was trying to avoid him but at the same time desperately wanted to be in his arms. Chuck took Sarah's hands and placed them in his.

"Babe listen, I know you worried. Yet you're not going to admit it. (A slight smile came across her face) But I love you for it. And I know that you're also worried about a few things as well."

_How did Chuck know that? Sarah thought. _

"Let's just get through this mission then take a vacation far from the spy life."

Sarah looked puzzled.

"Sarah would you do me the honour of taking a vacation with me far from the spy life?"

Sarah looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You better be safe."

"So is that a yes?"

Sarah kissed Chuck and Chuck returned that kiss. "I guess it is."

"Thought so." As Chuck and Sarah continued to kiss.

Chuck sat up straight as Sarah placed a wire feed through the collar of his jacket. They had come a long way in surveillance gadgets and this one topped the scales. Hopefully it wouldn't get noticed. Sarah fixed Chuck's collar as Chuck got in one more kiss. Chuck got up and closed the van door.

Chuck walked into the building that Hastings had stated he would be in. As Chuck walked around each step brought flash backs of the last few warehouses he'd been in. Chuck remembered Bryce being killed in one and him getting shot lying on the cold floor. Chuck replayed that moment and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Chuck continued to think about the moment when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Charles, you found the place?"

"What?"

"You found the place?"

Chuck turned around and saw Hastings standing there. "Yeah, sorry."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry."

"If you keep saying sorry I'll have to…"

"So let's get busy."

Hastings patted Chuck on the back and walked him to the back room. The warehouse held cubicles of offices and a slew of computers and programming stations. Chuck scanned the room and found several high end printers and scanners. Hastings then walked to a small area near a window. Casey stood outside noticing Chuck and Hastings standing near the window.

"Walker we have a visual. Chuck is on the north end. It looks like Hastings is showing Chuck around. Maybe I can get a visual on the computers."

"Ok I'll set up recording on your count."

Hastings continued to show Chuck the warehouse.

"We basically do trade in overseas stock trading. We deal mostly in trade with China and London. Our cliental like to remain anonymous and that is where you come in." Chuck listened intently as Hastings continued to explain.

Chuck noticed a young lady very emo like, dark hair streaked purple and green and a hoodie pulled over her head walk into the space. Chuck watched as this young girl sat down at the computer in front of him.

"Don't worry Charles, I_'m _just having Lucy do a check on you. I was going to do this earlier but I got busy with another matter and my boss is in town and he wants to know if we can trust you."

Chuck got a worried look on his face but tried to hide it. He tried to whisper to Sarah but Sarah was already ahead of the game. Sarah quickly brought up Chuck's fake identity along with Wikipedia quotes for Tron and sent them viral. (Some things true to his character, but not enough to share to the world that he was a spy for the CIA.) Sarah quickly typed in a criminal charge to shake things up.

Lucy typed away and her key strokes impressed Chuck, who he himself thought that he was fast.

Hastings sat down as Lucy brought up Chuck's rap sheet.

"Interesting Charles.?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were wanted by Barstow police on computer hacking and destroying a motel room, ripping off the radiator?"

"Ha ha. Didn't think that it was necessary? You did say that you wanted things to remain anonymous."

"Touche'. Hastings took the info and forwarded it to someone in his phone. Minutes later a text came through. Hastings bent down and whispered to Lucy. Lucy got up and left Chuck and Hastings. "So I guess we can get started."

Hastings pulled the chair out and offered it to Chuck. Chuck sat down. "Okay Charles, ready for round two."

Chuck took a deep breath.

"I have a delivery truck running late. I was wondering if you could speed up its arrival time."

Chuck looked at Hastings. Chuck pushed his seat higher and started to type away. Chuck instantly broke into the city's traffic grid and collaborated the delivery trucks present location to the quickest route to the warehouse. Chuck synced each set of lights and in no time the delivery truck was pulling up in front of the building.

Hastings walked over to the window to see that the truck had indeed arrived. Chuck rolled back as Hastings walked out to speak to the delivery truck driver near the hall's entrance. Chuck whispered into his mic. "Guys I think that the truck has something big inside." Chuck then quickly synced his phone to Hastings then rolled back to his original spot.

"Ok I'll take a look." Casey closed the door on the power box and headed back towards the front of the building. Casey looked to see if there was anybody else near the truck. His guess was right as he continued to walk up the street.

"Sorry guys couldn't take a good look. But it looks like they're moving the truck again soon. Sarah the licence plates _victor tango 2 bob sally 7"_

"Got it, the truck belongs to Tran's Holding."

Hastings turned to face Chuck. "Looks like we have a winner. You got yourself another job." Hastings walked over to Chuck as Lucy returned with a cell phone and a lab ptop. Hastings nodded as Lucy left the room. Chuck turned to face Hastings as he placed the cell and the labp top next to where he was sitting. Hastings then went over to a painting that at first Chuck didn't pay much attention to but as Hastings lifted the painting off the wall Chuck flashed on images within the painting. Images and flashes of Painter Katsushika Hokusai, antique writer's boxes and five tigers, swans, an eight diagram, Sichuan province. Chuck held onto the table to regain his balance.

"Is it the fish?"

"What?" Chuck trying to respond to what Hastings just said.

"Is it the fish again?"

Chuck still unsure of what Hastings said. Sarah spoke into his ear. _'Did you flash, if so cough.'_

Chuck coughed. _'He must have noticed the look on your face when you flashed this time and again from the last time as well.'_

'Thanks'

"For what?" As Hastings opened the safe and pulled out a pile of papers.

"Oh. Just for getting me this job and no it's not the fish this time. Just hungry that's all."

"Well now that you some money coming in you can buy yourself a decent meal."

Hastings returned the painting and motioned for Chuck to follow him. Hastings walked with Chuck to the other side of the building. He sat down and had Chuck sit down facing him on the other side of the desk.

"Charles I am impressed with your computer skills and my boss is happy that his truck arrived as well. We would like to thank you by having you and a guest join us tonight for cocktails at Shingoose's restaurant. You like Chinese?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good maybe you can call that blonde that you met last night. She looked like she could have a healthy appetite for a lot of things." Chuck held his breathe and a possible flash. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe I will."

Chuck eyed the papers. As Hastings noticed.

"Don't worry about these. Business can wait. The cell and lab ptop are yours." Hastings picked up his briefcase and placed the pile of papers into the case and clicked it shut. Hastings called for his 'care takers' to take the case. Hastings walked over buttoning up his suit jacket. "Charles, are you ready for the beginning of your new life."

**SHINGOOSE CHINESE RESTURANT 21:00**

Chuck and Sarah strolled up to Shingoose's door and noticed the sign '_closed for private party_ '.

Chuck opened the door as Sarah walked in and quickly resumed her spot on his arm. The room glowed in red and yellow lights and you swore that you just entered China. Soft Chinese classical music playing in the background tweaked Chuck's love for music. Fish tanks of various exotic fish lined the walkway to the main restaurant. Hastings looked up to see Chuck and Sarah and called them over. Hastings greeted Chuck and kissed Sarah's hand.

"So Charles, does she have a name?"

Sarah moved in front of Chuck and replied Sarah.

"Sarah pretty name for a pretty girl. I bet you two had a good night last night?"

Sarah ran her fingers up and down Chuck's black shirt. "Don't you know it." And kissed him hard.

Hastings smirked. "I can tell."

Sarah continued to 'play' the devoted girlfriend as Hastings escorted them to the back of the restaurant. There was a who's who of people who all had their own stories and histories. Chuck pulled Sarah's chair out for her as they sat at their designated table. Hastings sat down as the meal and drinks flowed for the remainder of the evening. As Chuck finished his meal he carefully wiped his mouth with his napkin and nonchalantly looked up at Sarah to see if that moment would be good to go 'look' around. Sarah looked around and nodded back. Chuck excused himself as Sarah turned her attention to Hastings. Chuck made his way to the back room opening doors and peaking in, when an arm grabbed him and was pulled aside. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh we don't want to make any more noise than we already are." Chuck looked up at the guy who just pulled him aside and had to really look to see that the man was Casey's in disguise. Casey wore a fake moustache with heavy eye brows. Casey got fed up and pulled out his fake false teeth as they caused Chuck to lose focus and Casey was tired of nerdy comments and references from Chuck's long list of Chinese movies. Casey handed Chuck a piece of paper that Casey managed find after he noticed Hastings writing on just before Chuck and Sarah arrived. Casey had shaded over what was imprinted after Hastings wrote on it after he received a phone call. Chuck looked at the paper to him it looked like a set of random numbers but the more he looked them over. He figured that it had to be some type of id number for a big parcel or even cargo. Chuck figured that it had to be a cargo that was coming or was already here. The first two numbers stated the ship and the next four indicated the shipments tracking number. Chuck looked at his watch.

"Got to be heading back before Hastings suspects something. Sarah's holding down the fort."

"Ok, I will head back to the water front and see if our mystery ship is in or was in. I'll call you when I find something – that will then give you an excuse to leave this party."

Chuck headed back into the hall, looking both ways as he resumed his stroll back to the restaurant. As he approached the restaurant he came across a set of stairs that caught his curiosity. As he looked back he watched as two men armed and not very dangerous walked towards him. Chuck quickly hid under the stairs and waited till the coast was clear. Chuck then gave into his curiosity and ran up the stairs. He came up to a door that was a jarred just enough to look inside. Peaking inside he saw two men sitting down having drinks. The one man's back was facing the door and the older man's arm was only visible from the door. When the older man brought down his hand, Chuck flashed on his ring. Images of what he saw earlier in Hastings office and the massacre of several individuals, Triad and human trafficking Chuck knew that this guy had to be the mystery man. Chuck quickly ran back down but as he walked towards Sarah, Sarah saw him and got up to welcome him back, but as Chuck tried to whisper in her ear he had found something upstairs he was interrupted by the two men that he had seen earlier talking quietly to Hastings. Hastings got up from his chair and nodded to the men. Chuck feared that he had been caught snooping around or they had all been found out. Hastings finished his drink and called for the car to be brought around. He walked over to Chuck and Sarah as Chuck tried again to tell Sarah what he had found. Sarah knew that something was up by the look that Chuck had given her.

"Hey Charlie we've got to run, say goodnight to the lovely Sarah and I will make sure she gets home ok."

Sarah smiled. "Not necessary I'll take Charles's car." Sarah looked as Chuck. "Yeah she can take my car at least I will know that my baby is taken care of."

"Ok, let's roll." Hastings walked passed Chuck and Sarah, as Sarah planted a kiss on Chuck's cheek. Chuck brought her into an embrace and whispered in her ear. "Old man upstairs, possible mystery man – flashed on his ring, Casey at water front."

Chuck released his hold on Sarah and passionately kissed her to make it look like they were sadden to be parted so soon. Chuck grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Sarah stood watching Chuck leave with Hastings. She turned to grab her coat and asked to use the washroom before she left. Sarah headed to the back of the restaurant and entered the ladies washroom. She looked around to see if there was another way out. Sarah cracked opened the window of the bathroom and shimmied out and up the ladder to the roof. Sarah jumped over an exhaust vent and saw an opening in the floor. Sarah crouched down and saw two men sitting down and one had a ring. Sarah listened as they continued to talk.

'_Berth dock numbers 54-55 are ours. NYK is on route as we had to detour around the bay till our guy came on duty. The Port Authorities are closing in. We have to make our move now and ship the rest of the cargo home tonight.'_ As the conversation rolled on a third man entered and whispered to the older man. The older man nodded and the door opened bringing in Smooth Lau. Smooth Lau walked over and planted a huge kiss on the older man. She sat near him straddling the arm of the chair while the older man caressed her lower back and bottom. The younger guy looked at his watched and stood up. The older man followed him to the door.

"_Port Station 12 to start with and make sure our new guy does what he is told – once the shipment has arrived get rid of him. Guys like him are expendable. Have Hastings call me when it's done. Things are not sitting right with him and when something is not sitting right I need to know what it is._' Sarah looked at Smooth Lau's expression knowing what she knew. But as coy as Smooth Lau was she sauntered up to the older man and removed his jacket and brought him back to the couch. She sat him down and straddled him and in no time Sarah knew how Smooth Lau got her name.

Chuck sat in the back of Hastings car as they drove back to the warehouse. Hastings turned to face Chuck. "Ok Charles we need to work fast. Our shipment is due tonight in Port Angeles. So we need to have our T's crossed and our I's dotted. Our papers need to be ready." Hastings grabbed his suitcase and opened it up. Chuck watched as Hastings brought out what looked like every day transfer and immigration papers. Chuck watched as Hastings placed the pile of papers next to Chuck. Chuck tried to get a glimpse but fell short as they were quickly picked up and returned to the briefcase. As Hastings returned the papers he handed Chuck a portable drive that wasn't in the pile of papers that he took from the wall safe. So he had to have it on him this whole time. Hastings dangled the drive in front of Chuck, almost like a cat teasing a mouse.

"We need to get things rolling. I will drop you off at the office and you can start creating a list of names that are on this drive. These names need then be printed onto passports and their documents printed out as well. We need to keep this on the DL. The names on this drive are very important to our stock holders."

Chuck took the drive from Hastings as the car stopped in front of the building. The door opened and Chuck got out.

"Charles, I trust that you can help me out here."

Chuck leaned back in. "I'm your guy."

"Good I will have Andre stay and give you a hand. When you're done meet me at City Dock #1 at midnight. I know it doesn't give you much time. But you did say that you're fast?"

Andre closed the door as Chuck walked towards the warehouse. Chuck sat at the computer and Andre stood beside him. Chuck tried to get into his groove but having a giant of a man towering over you made it impossible. Chuck was used to Casey towering over him but this guy was the tree and house all in one.

"Hey Andre, I know that you're doing what your told but could you move over there." As Chuck pointed to the chair.

"Can't!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both?"

Chuck tried again and after losing the battle once again he opted for more of a test. He padded his jacket for the pen that he had taken from Castle that consisted of a knocking out sedative. Chuck looked at Andre and asked for him to grab some coffees. Andre finally gave in and left Chuck.

**CASTLE**

Sarah managed to get back just in time as Chuck's email with the zip file of all the names had arrived. Sarah forwarded them to Casey and Beckman. Sarah then scanned all that Chuck was scanning at the warehouse.

Andre returned with two coffees. As he placed the coffees down Chuck quickly dropped a few drops into Andre's coffee. Andre sipped away at his coffee then in no time was out. Chuck managed to have him fall to the floor in a big thud and whispered sweet dreams in his ear.

Chuck sat back and placed his ear peace in his ear.

"Calling the most beautiful woman in the world come in Sarah."

Sarah smiled as she replied to Chuck's call.

Chuck continued to download and make copies of the fake immigration papers. He copied all the names into an excel document then copied and pasted all the names into a new file. Chuck then saved all his work and sent it to Sarah. Sarah forged a few names and added a few CIA gems as well in case these papers got lost or misplaced. Chuck sent the data to the printers. Chuck walked back to the desk as Sarah finished her work and was about to head to the docks. "Good work tonight Chuck."

"Same to you babe. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes you could have."

"So we didn't get to have dessert?"

"Well I still have our fortune cookies so when you're done saving the world we can snuggle and crack a few fortunes of our own."

"Walker, what language?"

"Haha, Love you too, see you soon."

"Love you too."

"What?"

Chuck was startled at the sound. Chuck looked to see Andre trying to stand up. Chuck quickly went back to the printer to make it look like he had seen and heard nothing. Andre came in rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey where did you go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah we were about to print and you disappeared?

"Huh?"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing. Here grab that paper box and put these in there. Be careful the ink is still wet in some areas."

Andre grabbed the last box and loaded them all into the truck. Chuck and Andre headed to the docks. Sarah watched Chuck's movement from her phone as she caught up to them on the road there. Sarah drove past and parked down the road. Chuck and Andre drove up to an office and unloaded the boxes. Hastings opened the door and shook Chuck's hand. Chuck walked in as Andre placed the boxes on the table. Chuck handed the drive back to Hastings and he pocketed it. Hastings lifted the lid of the box and grabbed a few of the documents. The shiny fresh papers glistened in the light as Hastings held them up.

"They look too good."

Chuck feared what would come next. _'Too good, then why is he complaining?'_

"Charles we need to age these, and we need to do it fast."

Chuck scanned the room and noticed an old drier in the corner. Chuck walked over.

"Does this work?"

"It's a drier to dry…."

"Exactly!"

Chuck walked over and grabbed a few stale glasses of left over coffee and a pile of poker chips that were left on the table from the previous shift. Chuck tossed the chips into the drier with the coffees and tossed the papers into the drier. He didn't want to overheat them so he set the setting to air dry. Chuck pressed start and watched the papers toss and turn in the drier.

Chuck opened the door and pulled out one of the papers. It had aged with a few dent and rips and the coffee added to its drastic advance in age.

"Impressive Charles."

Hastings grabbed the papers and placed them back into boxes. Hastings phone rang.

'Yes, we are here and yes the papers are ready to go. You want what? But? Okay will call you later."

Chuck waited till Hastings put his phone away. Hastings put his arm around Chuck.

"Let's walk and talk, Andre will watch the papers." Chuck and Hastings walked outside. The midnight air was very brisk. The breeze off the ocean was a far cry from the heated and humid air in the valley. Chuck zipped up his jacket as they walked the dock.

"You did good tonight Charles, you allowed us to meet our deadline. My boss was impressed. I mean our boss was impressed but you need to know that we deal with a lot of very important people. So what is about to go down you need not share with anyone. My boss wants me to get rid of you."

Chuck stopped in his tracks. '_Did his boss want me dead?'_

"But I can't let you go, because I like you. And when I like someone I need to keep them around. So if things go bad remember I tried."

Well that didn't make Chuck feel any better. Hastings looked at Chuck. "You stay here and I'll deliver these papers to our boss when I get back we will celebrate."

Chuck couldn't quite figure Hastings out. Either Hastings true colors were coming out or he was and had always been a short a few. Chuck watched as Andre and Hastings left with the papers. Chuck watched the car speed off and when he turned around Sarah pulled up in style.

"Need a lift?"

"Don't you know it?"

Chuck jumped in and Sarah headed to _Berth dock numbers 54-55. _

"Sarah you're going the wrong way?"

"No, I overheard the older man tell another guy to head to berth's 54-55. Port Station #12 isn't the right dock."

"But's that where Hastings is heading to?"

Sarah looked at Chuck then called Casey.

"Yeah you heard right. Something is going down at Port Station #12 with Hastings but we need to look at Berth Docks 54-55. Call Port Authorities to investigate #12 and we will meet you at 54."

Sarah pressed on the gas.

**Port Station #12**

Hastings drove into the open port and waited for whomever to come and pick up the documents. Hastings got out and lit a cigarette. As the smoke encircled his head a black limo drove in behind him. The door opened and the older man stepped out. Hastings opened the trunk as the older man nodded his approval. As Hastings closed the trunk another car drove up. Hastings was unsure who this other car could have been.

"Jared, (with a slight Chinese accent) I have been pleased with your work and how you have helped me run this business. But there are times in one's career where you need to do some house cleaning and sometimes it has to do with people you care about the most, or they cared about you. The older man motioned for the individual inside to come out. The older man wrapped his arm around Hastings. I like you, but when I feel that I have been played I need to take care of it.

"Totally agree."

"I knew you would that is why I like you but something has come to my attention that I do not like to share. And this news has hurt me. I don't like being hurt."

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand what it has done to me knowing what I know?"

"What do you mean boss?"

"Some people have been sneaking around and sharing I assume some very important information. Jared you is kind, you is smart but not very intelligent." The driver opened the door and out came Smooth Lau.

Hastings swallowed hard as his lover and the old man's old lady were the same girl. Hastings looked at the older man as he walked over and grabbed the face of Smooth Lau.

"Like Jared I had high hopes for you. I thought that you working for me here in LA would keep you faithful. Hahha yeah right but at least it could have been with anyone other than this guy. He was like my son, oh yeah you had him too till I had him killed for this same reason. You don't learn. And Jared did you not know that she was taken?"

Hastings was now surrounded by two armed men. The older man released his hold of Smooth Lau's face. She rubbed her face. "I needed this night to be uneventful, I needed this shipment to go as planned so that I could head back to China and with the money that I am going to make tonight will I retire quite nicely. But now I am delayed with this. Jared was she good, was she all that I know she is. Did she go from your bed to mine or did she run over after she left mine. WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!"

"Nothing, I didn't know that she was your girl!"

The older man motioned for one of the guys to knock some sense into him. Hastings fell to the ground as Smooth Lau tried not to react. The older man saw her look and slapped her across the face. "That is for caring."

"What did she share? All my secrets must have made pillow talk so much more inviting."

"Sir I didn't know that she was your girl, honestly."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you to been sleeping together?"

"A few months, why does that…"

"Cause in those few months as you just stated a lot of things were said and if you're not the leak then she is."

The older man grabbed his guy. "Sorry dear it was fun while it lasted, too bad I didn't listen to my son, women always cause problems."

Smooth Lau looked at Hastings then back at the older man as the gun fired hitting Sooth Lau dead. Smooth Lau fell to the ground. Hastings gasped at his lover was now dead. Hastings looked up at the older man.

"See what happens to people I can't trust anymore." The older man walked towards Hastings and punched him twice in the stomach. The two other men held him up as the older man placed a kiss on either cheek. Hastings assumed that a kiss of death was better than death itself. As Hastings caught his breath a cold blade of a knife ran through his side. The older man forced the knife further into Hastings side. "Say hi to Smooth when you see her."

Hastings fell to the ground. The older man cleaned his knife off and placed the knife back into its holder then motioned to leave. The older man got into the back seat and headed to Berth 54.

**BERTH 54-55**

Casey signalled for Chuck and Sarah to join him behind some crates. Sarah filled Casey in and told him the Smooth Lau was playing both sides. But her involvement with the trafficking she was unsure of. Chuck looked around to see if any of the cargo units had any of the names on them from the note Casey showed him.

"I looked already Chuck and nothing so the shipment hasn't arrive yet. So what do we know?"

Sarah looked at Chuck as Chuck decided that he would talk. "After you left I headed upstairs and found two guys talking, one older and the other younger. The younger one had his back to me but the older guy all I could see was this ring he had on that made me flash on an eight diagram, a Painter named Katsushika Hokusai, one antique writer's boxes, five tigers, some swans, and Sichuan province.

"What's a diagram?"

"Oh it's a symbol that Taoist use to represent the fundamental principles of reality, seen as a range of eight interrelated concepts. Each consists of three lines, each line either "broken" or "unbroken," representing yin or yang, respectively. Due to their tripartite structure, they are often referred to as "trigrams" in English."

"Huh?" Casey looking so eagerly enthusiastic.

Chuck looked at him and replied "It's basically is a Chinese symbol with eight sides. The rest who knows, but the imagery of the tiger and swan makes me wonder."

Sarah looked at Chuck, she had seen that look before, when they were heading to China the first time, and the whole issue with their past. Could Chuck have been right when he said that what they found in Sweden was just the tip of the iceberg? And why would this mission of all things lead them to that?

Chuck took the binoculars and scanned up and down the water front. There were trucks and cranes getting ready for the midnight's delivery of incoming cargo ships. Casey opened his jacket and retrieved a paper that he happened to find when he came back looking for 'some' information. Rather he took the information from a dock worker that he threatened that if he squealed Casey would come back and haunt him. He gave it to Sarah and she quickly looked it over. The paper consisted of the names of ships that were to descend but only a few were to dock at 54-55. Chuck noticed Sarah looking at the paper and sat down beside her. Chuck's fingers lightly brushed Sarah's and she giggled.

"Oh brother, you two get a room?"

Chuck smiled "You know Casey one of these days you'll have someone to care for and you will know how it feels to be in love – so much in love that your heart skips and beat every time you see them and the insides of your stomach toss and turn…"

"Zip it up Bartowski if you know what's good for you."

"Love you too Casey." Casey gave him a scowling look and Chuck pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. Sarah winked and gave Chuck access to the paper.

Chuck looked at the sheet and grabbed the pen. Chuck crossed the names off the list that were here or were not to arrive till later. He then crossed the names of the other ports in the area. He noticed the some of the names and spoke up.

"Hey guys, this list is interesting I mean the names of the ships are interesting. You have Isabel, Joanna, Daniella, Clara, Romulus, Rumina, Sanuki. The first four names are female names, Romulus is a character off of Star Trek or in mythology one of the twins of Mars, Rumina was a Greek god who protected breastfeeding mothers; Sanuki is a province in Japan or a local food consisting of noodles."

"And your reasoning is?"

"There are seven ships, 2 docks and enough passports and documents for at least 200 people. The girl names are to sissy to hold that much cargo from CHINA, Romulus, Rumina are your better choices and Sanuki – who would want to come on a ship that is named after a noodle?"

"Chuck where are you going with this?"

"Sarah the ships that we need to focus on is Romulus and Rumina. Port Authority can look at the rest when they get here. Romulus and Rumina left within minutes of each other 3 months ago. Hastings arrived in LA less than a month ago and the older man just days ago. I am guessing that whoever he left to come here they had to know that this shipment was to happen today. And Sarah you said that you over heard them say that they had to wait till their guy came on duty. So they planted an inside man to watch the port, that person gets to know the schedule and routines. Hire a few dock workers who need the money and won't ask questions then team them up with a smooth talker like Jared Hastings. Find a good time to unload the shipment, print off a few hundred fake passports and immigration papers."

"Come up with a fake story to deter immigration from finding out."

"Exactly, Sarah, you have yourself an open and shut trafficking system."

"I bet this has been going on for years."

"It has Casey and we have the chance to shut it down and put this mission to bed."

In the far distance a faint cry of a ships horn could be heard over the waves of the Pacific. Chuck and Casey checked the list. "Midnight Rumina docks at 54 and Romulus docking at 55."

Just then a black limo drove up on the other side of crates. The team looked up and Sarah confirmed that the guy was none other than the older man with the ring. Chuck knew that they were onto something. They needed the older man to make contact with the documents and to be in vicinity of the cargo bins.

"Ok guys we need to play by the books here. If we don't we can't get them on smuggling or whatever they have in those bins. Until we have a visual we don't move. OK!" Looking at Chuck.

"OK."

The dock workers tied Rumina to the berth and the cranes moved in. Romulus coasted by and settled down the dock. Chuck got ancy and decided that they needed to move. Sarah confirmed with Beckman and the Port Authority to move in on their call. But by the time Sarah hung up the phone Chuck was gone. Sarah scanned the boat and saw Chuck blending in with the dock workers and heading to the front of the line. His eyes set on the older man. Sarah shook her head and got Casey's attention by pointing to where Chuck was now at. Sarah and Casey followed and headed up the back way where there was a lesser chance of getting caught.

Chuck watched the older man from the front of the line as he made his way to one of the cargo bins that had just been unclamped from the crane. Chuck looked at the number on the crate. It was not one of the ones listed on the piece of paper that Casey had shown him. The doors opened and the older man

nodded and they closed the door up. The crane then came back and swiped it and placed it on the back of a transporter. Casey and Sarah caught up to Chuck. Casey radioed in to Port Authority to pick up an NYK transport heading east.

"You were to wait."

"Yeah I know but I had to see what the older man was looking for? He's looking for the cargo with the same name and number that he gave Hastings. And why isn't Hastings here?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm cold and I am tired. So who cares where Hastings is. Let's get the old man and go home."

"We can't till we find that bin?"

"Chuck look!"

The crane moved another bin and Sarah got a glimpse of the number that Chuck had mentioned.

"The bin is behind that green one, look it has the same exact number."

"Bingo, we have our bin."

"Yeah but how are we supposed to retrieve it."

Just then all hell broke loose. Sirens of Port Authorities cars, vans and skydivers surrounded the 54 and 55. Dock workers and Triad gang members flocked to nearby cars or jumped ship. Chuck and Sarah ran up the dock to get a hold of that cargo bin. But the crane beat them to it and grabbed the bin and hauled it to another nearby transporter. Chuck noticed the older man being escorted to a smaller speed boat. Chuck yelled back to Sarah. "He's getting away."

Sarah ran after Chuck but Chuck's had out run her. Chuck watched as the he just missed the older man taking off. The older man looked at Chuck as he boated by and Chuck flashed. Hiro Matusiku well known arms and human trafficker, FBI's most wanted list, wanted for human trafficking and immigration tampering, known art dealer and smuggler. Chuck snapped out of his flash as Sarah approached him and fired her whole magazine out towards the water. Chuck looked as a few shots hit Hiro. Flashes of fired shots headed back as Chuck and Sarah dived into the water as there was nowhere to hide.

Casey continued to fire shots out towards the boat as Chuck and Sarah approached the dock. Casey reached and pulled Chuck and Sarah out. Sarah ripped off Chuck's jacket and patted him down for fears that he had been shot. Chuck grabbed hold of her hands and brought her into an embrace.

**05:00 PORT Angeles**

Port Authorities drove the team to the transport than had been seized by customs and immigration. The sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon. Chuck and Sarah got out of the truck wrapped up in blankets as they watched Casey unhinged the cargo. Teams with flashlights surrounded the doors as they creaked open. Chuck walked around the huge metal doors to find a cargo full of Chinese immigrants. Women, children and men of all ages cramped into this space for however long. The smell itself was indescribable. Chuck took his blanket off and wrapped it around a young woman and her young child as he led her out of the cargo bin.

**08:00 CASTLE**

Good job team. We were able to retrieve four more cargo bins with a total of 150 immigrants from China and surrounding areas. Immigration is looking into the documents that you found Chuck and hopefully we have shut this ring down. Unfortunately we couldn't find Hiro Matusiku or any signs of his boat. The coast guard is keeping an eye out for him and if anyone matching his description seeking medical assistance we will move in. As for you guys. Go get some sleep and we will reconvene tomorrow. Again great job guys."

"Thanks General, good night or good morning."

Chuck and Sarah headed up the stairs.

"Major?"

"Yes."

"Local Port Authority found Hastings and Smooth Lau dead at Port 12. Looks like Hiro killed them. He found out that they were sharing the same woman. But Casey, Hiro also has a hit out for Chuck."

"Dually noted, what now?"

"Go get some sleep, Walker will make sure he is safe today and we will come up with a plan tomorrow. Go get some sleep. But just in case…."

"Will do General."

**ECHO PARK**

Sarah closed the curtains in the bedroom and looked at her phone. Casey had texted and sent her a text consisting of two words that any CIA or NSA operative knew if mentioned meant that a member of their team was in danger. Chuck '_coyote red'_. Sarah deleted the text as Chuck came in and grabbed a set of clean boxers and a t shirt. Chuck followed Sarah to bed. Sarah knew that until they could find Hiro Chuck's life again was a 24 hour detail. Sarah's hopes were that his owner ship of the human intersect wouldn't become part of this nightmare. Chuck covered Sarah up and kissed her goodnight. Chuck closed his eyes as Sarah cuddle in beside him and watched him settle into a deeper sleep. As she watched him she couldn't imagine her life without him. As for Chuck his mind continued to flicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot off the presses, ya right. Sorry for the delay but real life comes first.**

**Hope you like this chapter as we see the team doing what they do best. I don't own Chuck. Thanks goes out to all of you who have taken the time to read and comment and for my buddy MRW for her insights and encouragements to get this story completed. **

**Chapter Four – All roads lead to the start**

**CASTLE – the next day**

Sarah ran down the stairs in desperation to find out where Chuck had disappeared to. Sarah never over slept but there were a few times that she did and had to blame those mornings on one Chuck Bartowski and what he did to her the night before. But lately she feared that the honeymoon would soon be over. They had put so much energy into their missions that by the time they were home they were spent or Sarah had chosen to go home. Even cuddling took a toll on them. As Sarah reached the last few steps she was able to see Chuck sitting at a stool and Casey sitting across from him looking at piles of papers. Chuck looked up to see his angel walk up to him. Chuck leaned in and tried for a kiss. Sarah purposely moved her face so she couldn't receive that kiss.

"Can I talk to you….alone!"

Chuck looked up and smiled then glanced at Casey. "Told you."

Sarah walked to the dujo and unhooked the cables to the cameras. Casey noticed in the monitors and chuckled. Chuck took a deep breath and stood there to face the music. Sarah was verbally armed and dangerous. Sarah turned around and stopped. The way Chuck stood there she couldn't bear to yell at him, he knew that he should have left her a note or even had awakened her. Chuck raised his head as his looked turned to fear. Sarah walked up to him and swiped his left leg crashing Chuck to the floor. Sarah followed and straddled Chuck. Chuck tried to catch his breath but in the same motion as he took his breath Sarah took his arms and pinned them up around his head. As Chuck arms lay side by side above his head Sarah watched as Chuck squeezed his eyes shut. Sarah smiled and decided that payment didn't have to end up with her voicing her opinion but using her skills to get the message across her way. Sarah took her right hand and with a little force wrapped them around his neck. She squeezed it but not enough to hurt her Chuck. Chuck continued to lay there. Sarah then grazed his cheek with her finger, crossing his lips and back down his neck, travelling down his shirt. Chuck feared the worse, hit him where it counts. Chuck tried to speak but Sarah covered his mouth with hers. Sarah then reached down south and Chuck hollers "hi oh."

Chuck opened up his eyes as he saw the look in Sarah eyes. Sarah released her hold and started to unbutton his shirt. Chuck kept his eyes on her face not wanting to unleash the she male. Caressing his chest Sarah sat up and straddled his legs. She reached for his belt and in no time everything was off. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hands and placed them on shirt as she guided him to help her off with hers. Chuck unbuttons her jeans as Sarah rolled over and Chuck embraced her. Chuck lied back Sarah continued to kiss him and repositioned herself on top. Chuck sat up and continued to embrace all of her.

After a while…

Sarah reached for her clothes as Chuck continued to hold her as she grabbed for her bra and shirt. Chuck leaned in and helped her, waiting for her to speak.

"Chuck that was….."

"I know, it has been awhile."

"It has but I want you to know that what just happened wasn't my intention when I brought you back here."

"Didn't say that it was?"

Chuck got up and grabbed his clothes. Sarah helped Chuck with his shirt grabbing a few more kisses. (Chuck not denying her of that.)

"But babe." Chuck looked up from tying his shoes.

"Yeah!"

Sarah looked up at him. "If you want this to ever happen again. Circling her fingers in front of him. NEVER AGAIN LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

Chuck brought her close. "Dually noted."

Sarah hooked the cameras back on and headed out the door. Chuck followed.

"Honey, just for curiosity sake, what were you actually going to do to me?"

Sarah stopped and turned around. "I guess you'll never know unless it happens again. And the next time the saying below the belt will have much different consequences."

Sarah sat down beside Casey and Chuck resumed his seat.

"Well looks like she did a number on you?"

Chuck grabbed a file.

"So how long have you been here?"

Casey looked up. "Well Chuck was here long before I arrived." Sarah looked at Chuck as a file hid his face. Sarah reached over and grabbed the file. "You mean you came here without Casey!"

"Define coming here alone?"

"C-HU-CK!"

"Oh, ok yes I came here alone by myself." Sarah's threatening words rang through his ears.

"Chuck do you realize how dangerous it is right now not to have one of us with you at all times. Did you know that a 'coyote red' was issued on you?"

"WALKER!"

"What! He needs to know?"

"Know what?"

Sarah moved her stool closer to Chuck. "I don't know how to say this without freaking you out but Hiro has put a hit out on you?"

Chuck put down his file. "I know!"

Both Casey and Sarah were dumbfounded. "I figured it out after I arrived to drop off the papers to Hastings."

"But how, when?"

"Sarah, you and Casey have trained me well to pick up on these things. We went for a walk before he left me and the look on his face and what he said to me I knew that whomever he was reporting to that person wanted me dead."

Casey was stunned and Sarah was speechless. "But this guy that Hastings was talking to didn't show so I assumed that I was safe?"

Casey nodded to Sarah as they both knew that Chuck had to know about Hastings. As Sarah told Chuck that Hastings and Smooth Lau were both dead, Chuck again wasn't surprised but that didn't answer the several questions running through his mind.

"Are you ok, Chuck?"

Chuck turned around. "Oh yes but that doesn't explain something." Sarah and Casey watched as Chuck moved around the room.

"Who tipped off the Port Authority?"

**Underground Parkade East Downtown – Washington D.C 13:45**

Stephen, Mary and Laura exited the black suburban that Beckman had sent for them. Stephen scanned the area for any 'others' that may have felt that they needed to be there as well. Stephen's paranoia was the one thing that had kept the team together all these years.

Right on time, 14:00 hrs. Beckman arrived in a black range rover. Beckman's men cased the area and stood their ground. Diane walked towards Mary and Laura and gave them each a warm embrace. Then she walked over to Stephen and Stephen hugged her very so slightly. "It's so nice to see you Diane?"

"It is, it has been a long time. Mary. You could feel the temperature donning a few notches as they stood there. "I have made arrangement for us to have coffee next door. It beats standing out here."

Diane and Laura stepped out first as Mary followed but paused when her husband wasn't beside her.

"Honey, please. We need to do this for our kids remember!"

Stephen started too moved ever so slowly as the men in suits followed close by.

Diane had found a table near the back as to stay out of sight from onlookers. Most of the other patrons that where there would care less who walked in or not as long as they had their coffees.

Diane sat down with Laura on her left and Mary and Stephen sat across from them. An older looking waitress arrived with four mugs and a hot pot of coffee. As they doctored up their coffees. Diane pulled out three files and passed them out. Diane took it upon her to show the team that she wanted to play nice. As the three of them opened up their respective files, the first page with CIA letterhead had reinstated Stephen and Mary and Laura's official papers from her reinstatement were included as well. The second paper was an apology on behalf of the US Government for how they were treated the last twenty years.

As Stephen looked the papers over Mary spoke for the both of them. "Thank you Diane."

"It's the least that I could and can do for the both of you. Once I found out that you all were not threats but just living off grid and the fact that you had helped your children with the last mission."

"It's okay Diane we just wanted….."

Stephen closed his file. "It's not okay. When Laura and I came to you and told you that something was going down. You did nothing. Mary left and Laura and I put our lives on the line, left our children. All to have the CIA that we all trusted fall in the hands of KOVAC!"

"I couldn't and you knew that!"

"I had to do my job and if that was bringing down my friends then so be it. I couldn't let Kovac and who the hell else know that I was on your side. This whole organization would have ended up as a hefty pawn in Kovac's warped mind. But I was upset at the time that you used one of my bestest agent Bryce Larkin, though his style wasn't my favourite but to steal the files on the Omaha project? I now know why you did what you did. But if you had only told me your plan in the first place, to get Mary back and save those files, we wouldn't be here today."

"Diane. The Omaha Project was just half of it. The prophesy is what brought us to this point. You know what happened when Laura and I were in China. You were there, the prophesy was foretold, and what I got from that I, we created the intersect. But how was I to know how it would have ended up and how it would have evolved never crossed my mind. Bryce was the only person that I could trust and who was still on my side and he would only trust Chuck with the rest."

"Stephen when Kovac took it upon him to try and duplicate your version I brought in Sarah in from the farm early to get some intel and not making the connection at the time that she was Laura's daughter – it all changed when Sarah had to do her red test. I couldn't allow Sarah to kill Kathy so I had Laura do it instead. Your children were not to get involved. But the prophesy?"

"That's why we had to come home. We need to protect our children and the prophesy but if Shaw is alive then we have a bigger problem."

"Mary our Intel has come up empty and Laura confirmed that Shaw was indeed dead. Chuck shot him in Sweden."

"So why now after all these weeks?"

"I don't know, but until then we need to assume that he or his dad is looking for Chuck. This might just be a ploy to get Chuck out of hiding. Kovac knows that Chuck is your son and he'll do whatever it takes to make Chuck pay and for Sarah he still thinks that she killed his wife. So your children are not safe. They are in LA tying up some loose ends to their last mission. We can arrange for you guys to be reunited."

Mary got a huge smile on her face. She had wasted too much time being away. Twenty years had been long time to be away from her son. Mary squeezed Stephens's hand.

"We hope that our son is as excited as his mother and I are?"

"Chuck knows now what you both had to sacrifice for Sarah, the CIA and him. With or without the intersect he is an outstanding young man."

"I just hope that there are no more surprizes.

**CASTLE – LATER THAT MORNING**

"What about the Port Authority?"

"Casey someone had to tip off the PA and it wasn't us. We arrived and in no time Hiro is safe on a boat, just as the papers arrive and the crates are being opened? Hiro wouldn't have had enough time to get the papers, hook a transporter and escape in that short period of time?"

"Then who?"

"You said that Hastings and Smooth were killed, right?" Casey chided.

"Yeah, they arrived at Port 12. After he left you, around 11:30?"

"Ok, so if he left me at the warehouse around 11:30 and arrived at Port 12 less than 15 minutes later. Knowing that the shipment wasn't to arrive till quarter after twelve, he would have had least 30 minutes to get Berth 54/55 to meet Hiro. But let's say that Hiro told him to stay at 12 or maybe he arrived early, caught him off guard then confronted him about his affairs with. Killed them then took the papers, knowing that the papers were more important than the lives of those on the boat then tipped off the PA got on his boat and left?"

"Sounds promising Chuck but that still wouldn't explain who tipped of the PA?"

"Hold on guys. One second."

Sarah brought up the dispatch call from 911 to the PA. Sarah ran the call then smoothed out the back ground noise.

"_911 Can I help you?_

"_Yes I have information on a boat called Romulus and it is carrying more than what it is intended for. This boat is to arrive at Berth 54."_

"_Sir what is your name?" _

The line went dead…..

"That's all?"

"Chuck, Sarah why did the caller only mention Romulus and Berth 54. When there were two boats and Rumina wasn't mentioned?"

"Good question and why was Hiro making the call?"

"We need to make a trip don't we?"

"Casey you are learning."

"Ok I will warm up the VIC?"

**Port 12 **

The team cased the area, but there wasn't much left, local police had taken the bodies and the PA had taken everything else. Chuck walked out towards the boats. He kept looking back at the distance from 12 to 54. Nothing was making sense as to how Hiro was able to get the papers, make the call and get on a boat, just at the right time. Chuck took a walk further out towards the water, he knew that Hiro couldn't have taken the road – it would have taken too long with in that time span given. Plus Hastings and Smooth were killed around 11:45 – Chuck walked back towards 12 and as he walked back he noticed that the harbour gate had a security camera on it and the traffic cams nearby could be of help. Chuck hoped that the camera would give him some timeline to prove that it was in deed Hiro making the call.

Chuck opened up the van and grabbed his computer. Sat down on the back and typed into the cities harbour security systems. Breaking a few laws Chuck was able to bring up the feed from the night before. Chuck yelled to get Sarah and Casey's attention. Casey and Sarah watched as Chuck brought up the feed from last night. Hiro must have not noticed that one camera had taken video of the night. Chuck fast forwards to a few minutes before Hastings arrived. Hastings had come from the east indicating that he had come from leaving Chuck at the Warehouse. They viewed the video watching Hastings carrying the box of immigration papers that Chuck had copied and run off. He then walks into 12. Shortly after that around midnight, Hiro's car pulls up and enters 12. Fifteen minutes goes by before Hiro's car is exiting heading north. But as Chuck scans where Hiro's car he sees though blurry, Hiro stopping about 500 feet from port 12. Where he walks up to a pay phone, makes a call leaves the receiver off and walks down the ramp to an awaiting boat. In the distance you can see Romulus and Rumina docking as well. Chuck jumps to another feed where he sees Hiro walking down the ramp towards his boat. Getting on and motioning to his driver to leave. The team sees themselves entering the docks and Chuck running after Hiro and Sarah coming in not far behind emptying her magazine at Hiro. Them jumping into the ocean as Casey continues to shoot at Hiro.

Chuck replays the feed to when Hiro is passed him on the docks. Hiro knows that Chuck had made him and with him a slight grin he knows who Chuck is. Chuck ends the feed and looks out towards the water.

"Now what?"

"Tell Beckman?"

"Sarah!"

"Casey's right, we tell Beckman. It's obvious that he knows who you are and that Hastings didn't do what he was supposed to do. We also need to find out if he was indeed shot."

The team headed back down the dock. Chuck watches as the van passes berth's 30 – 40 – As Casey drives closer to 54 – Chuck notices the boat from the night before or he thinks he has. Chuck opens up his computer and reopens the feed to where the boat passes him. Sarah notices the frantic gestures of his fingers. Sarah leans in as Chuck brings up the name on the boat. 'The Prophesy'

Sarah tells Casey to stop the van. Sarah gets out and as Chuck opens the door, she smiles at him.

"It doesn't mean a thing."

"Well let's go and see shall we?"

The team headed down the ramp towards the boat. As they came in walking distance of the boat the driver noticed the three heading towards the boat. The driver sees them coming and quickly unhooks the ropes and starts the boat. Casey and Sarah turn on the speed and run after the boat. Chuck follows and runs down the left side of the dock hoping to meet the boat as it drives by. Casey and Sarah leap towards the starboard as the driver speeds up. Chuck sees the boat coming towards him and as the driver takes his eyes off his intended direction Chuck jumps onto the bow of the boat. Casey knocks the driver out from behind and takes over. Chuck gets up to see the driver out and Casey driving and Sarah aiming her gun on him. Casey shuts the boat off as Chuck looks around. Chuck walks into the hull of the boat.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Something that is going to tell us that he was shot?"

Chuck and Sarah walk around the hull looking for evidence. Casey notices that one of the seats doesn't look right. Casey walks up to the closest seat to port side and with his knife digs out a casing from a gun. Casey calls Sarah and Chuck over as Casey shows the casing to them. Sarah leans over to finds droplets of blood on the stern and port side. Hiro was indeed hit, but to what extent?

**CASTLE**

Casey sat examining the casing and wondering if one of the many shots had hit Hiro. Beckman was taking her time getting back to the team so Sarah ran Hiro's name through the entire data basis she could think of. She knew that Chuck was onto something but she needed some proof or Chuck would go off and she feared, well she hated to fear what would happen.

An hour later Beckman beeped. She seemed a little frazzled when she saw Chuck and Sarah. She knew that playing both sides: one her loyalty to her job but also to her friends was making it hard for her to distinguish between the two. She had to remember that Chuck and Sarah's parents were going to take the next step or at least attempt to make the next step.

"Hello team, so what do we have?"

"Sarah, Casey and I had determined that Hiro made the call himself, he killed Hastings and Smooth Lau. He took the papers and headed out by boat but Casey and Sarah managed to shoot him, as we found evidence of blood and the driver happened to return to port as we were heading back."

"So where is he now?"

"Don't know General, he has to be wounded with the amount of blood that was left. Either he drowned, which is highly unlikely or another boat came and got him further out and the driver was bringing the boat back?"

"I will check with the coast guard to see if they have seen anything? Anything else?"

"No, not until we get a location on Hiro. We are dead locked."

"Good!" The team was surprised to hear Beckman that excited.

"I mean. Good because what I have to say may not go over well with a few of you on the team. I failed to mention that after Sweden you guys were supposed to debrief with a…"

"Shrink, don't think so!" Casey very adamant. "I have never talked about my feelings with anyone regarding my job and I don't intend to start now?"

"Casey we share all the time?" Chuck looking at Casey then Sarah and back to Beckman. Sarah didn't like the idea either. She had missed her last appointments since China unbeknownst to Casey and Chuck she had been seeing one for some time.

"Chuck, what goes on here is not what Beckman is talking about. Once we 'share' EVERYTHING it's not black and white anymore. What you say can be misconstrued into what they want to hear not what really happened. And you being new to this – your brain are one big petree dish, and the fact that you shot someone just adds to their appetite."

Sarah gave Casey a dirty look as she watched Chuck's face go from accepting it as a part of the job to being tortured all over again.

"As I said, it needs to be done, so the sooner you make your appointments the sooner we can get back into the field."

Chuck sunk down into his chair as Beckman signed off. Chuck hadn't thought about Sweden for some time. The fact that this new mission had taken his focus he liked the reprieve. Sarah punched Casey as she walked past him. Casey knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Hey Chuck, forget what I said, unfortunately its mandatory and we have been slacking on our proper debriefings lately. All you need to do is tell the truth. We have your back and so does Beckman."

Chuck gave a slight smile that killed him to do so. Casey was right or was he and by the look that Sarah was giving him he knew that Sarah didn't want to share her deep darkest secret either, especially to a complete stranger.

**ECHO PARK – one week later**

Chuck rolled over to an empty bed. Sarah must have left sometime during the night. Chuck hated to wake up alone, but he had to accept that his Sarah was a wandering spirit that needed her space. They had not been intimate since Castle but that wasn't what was bothering him. Since Beckman had ordered shrink sessions Sarah was not herself. Chuck rolled over and recalled the flight to China, where Sarah had come out from the back of the plane after receiving a phone call. She was very distant even more than she usually was. Then Chuck remembered the interaction between her and her friend Walter, the comment he made that Sarah quickly changed the subject on. Her reaction to their past being connected. Her relationship with her mom…

Chuck replayed all the unexplained events that didn't make sense. Maybe he was looking too much into it but he knew that his gut never steered him wrong with or without the intersect. (That was the only thing that he could rely on.) It got him his Sarah.

Later that morning Chuck had his appointment set for 4 in the afternoon and Sarah hadn't returned his umpteenth phone call or text. He decided to refresh his memory of the mission to China and Sweden. He logged into his lap top and scrolled down and reread his reports. Chuck nodded in agreement. Casey was right he thought to himself. _'What is written here is the truth, just as it happened. So I shouldn't freak out, right!'_

Chuck flipped through his files and came across a picture of the box. He had not looked at the box since Sweden. He had locked it up in Castle. He knew that what happened in Sweden was just the beginning. This prophesy that Sarah and him were destined to save the world was far fetch even in theory but when spoken out loud could it have the truth behind it. Was Chuck ready to face the questions about his past? Even when he knew so little about it himself. Chuck looked at his watch 3:00.

"_I better run if I want to make this appointment." _ Chuck closed the file and placed the file on the table and grabbed his keys. As the door opened the breeze took the file and a few loose papers caught the draft and fell to the floor. One of the papers was the Cygnus emblem that Chuck had drawn months ago and the other was the newspaper article that his dad had left on the plane. One name that was visible as the paper fell to the floor: Hiro Matusiku.

**Office of Dr. Jules Edwards Ph. D - General (Gen) Retired**

Chuck looked at his watch 3:45. _'Just in time.'_

Chuck walked up to the front desk as the young secretary looked up and smiled. "Can't I help you?"

"Oh Yes, Charles Carmicheal to see Dr. Jules Edwards."

"Oh Yes, please have a seat and I'll let the doctor know that you have arrived."

The young lady walked past Chuck as she knocked on the door and walked inside.

Moments later she arrived with a clip board and a pen. "Please fill this out while you wait."

Chuck looked up, and grabbed the pen and clip board.

Chuck found a comfortable spot to sit and fill out the form. "Name; Chuck Bartowski or Charles Carmicheal?" Chuck scribbled out his real name and stuck with his agent name.

Chuck continued to read and fill out the form "Occupation?" Sex? Please rate your experience with the following: Have you ever visited a Psychiatrist or any Medical Personal; Been on medications; Been tested for experimental reasons; Yes – No

Part 2 – Family History Part 3 – Reason for visit "What?" Chuck looked up and walked over to the desk. "Excuse me but isn't this supposed to be on the DL?"

"Pardon me?"

"These questions are a little forward?"

"They are standard questions for any patient?"

"Patient? Sorry, you got this all wrong! I am not a patient!"

"Please fill out the form and the Doctor will be with you shortly." The young lady replied.

Chuck shook his head and sat back down. 'He better be good.' Chuck looked around and wondered what kind of doctor would deal with spies. Chuck wondered how Casey had done. Casey wasn't the type to lie down, put his feet up and spill his guts. And for Sarah she probably had to leave her knives at the door. Chuck laughed when he envisioned this doctor to look like Doc off of Back to the Future. Chuck thought that would make the meeting less painful. Chuck heard the door open as his imagine of Doc from the movie turned out to be a woman. Chuck was shocked as the Doctor walked over and grabbed a file from the front desk. The woman probably late forties or early fifties walked up to him. "Hi you must be Charles?"

"Yes." As he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Dr. Jules Edwards.

The doctor ushered him into her office. She pointed to two chairs and Chuck sat at one of them. The Doctor closed the door and sat down at the other empty chair.

Chuck sat looking around and rubbing his hands on his pants. "You ok?"

"Oh yes fine, totally fine."

"You seem a little nervous?"

"Me – no – never."

"I see."

"If you asking, I just assumed that you were a guy?"

"A guy?"

"Yes, with the name and all, it's hard these days to know if the names actually go with the right gender. You know, like Frankie for a girl and Pat. Pat could be for either a guy or a girl."

"I get it. Sorry to burst your theory but Jules is short for Julie. My dad was hoping for a boy to carry on the family name of Julian's, but when he only had girls Julie was the closest thing to Julian that he liked."

"Makes sense."

Dr. Jules grabbed the file that she had picked up earlier and opened it up. Chuck sat up straining his neck to see what was in it. Dr. Jules closed the file and crossed her legs.

"So Chuck, can I call you Chuck?" Chuck looked shocked and wasn't sure on how to answer the question.

"Don't worry; I know what you do for a living. General Beckman is a dear friend and she wouldn't have given me the information on team Bartowski if she didn't think that I couldn't keep the secret."

Chuck relaxed a bit and sat back in his chair.

"So tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well it looks like you already have that information, so why would you want to hear it again."

"Yes I do, have that information but I like to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak."

Chuck carefully chose his words as Casey's words ran through his head. Chuck continued to spill.

"So after you met Agent Walker and Major Casey you all developed a close bond."

"Yeah, we are close. We care about each other and the team. We work well together. We have each other backs."

"Yes you keep telling me that. You know that what is said here is in confidence, so you can say whatever you need to?"

"What do you mean?"

"If there is something bothering you then you can ask or tell me?"

Chuck took this as an opportunity to find out if Sarah had been here. "So you have talked to the other members of Team Bartowski?"

"Can't say."

"Has Agent Walker been here?"

"Would you like to talk about Agent Walker? Major Casey?"

"What do you want to know?"

"General Beckman has stated that you and Agent Walker have expressed a personal relationship on top of a professional one?"

"I wouldn't call it expressing but yes, we have been together for about 5 months or so but we have worked together for two years. And we found out on the last mission that we had been childhood friends."

"Childhood friends? I bet that was a surprise to find that out?"

"I didn't remember at first, but the more we talked the more I remembered. We lost contact and by chance we started working together."

"Sarah wasyour handler?"

Chuck looked up. "Chuck, remember I know everything."

"Yes, she was my handler due to having the intersect but we didn't go beyond that, if that is what you are getting at?"

"Never crossed my mind. So has the intersect been what you assumed it would be?"

"No, it wasn't on my five year plan, or my ten year plan. It was a gift that I couldn't return and now that I have had it for a while it's not a curse but it has its days."

"I see, so the last mission." As Dr. Jules opens up Chuck's file again. "You were shot and seriously injured by your best friend. Agent Walker was captured and Major Casey shot. You as well shot someone as well. Your last mission has proven to show a lot of hardship and a lot of emotions surfacing. How have you been able to work through all of them?"

"You just do have to do what you have to do. Casey and Sarah have taught me that."

"But you seem to be the lesser of two evils. You seem to be the glue that holds the team together."

"What do you mean?"

"Agent Walker and Major Casey, hmmm how can I say this. They are a little rough around the edges compared to you."

"They have their skill set as much as I do that is why we work so well together."

"Is there jealousy between the three of you?"

"Ha ha no. I am not sure if Major Casey is capable of being jealous and Agent Walker is one of the best agents and people I know. We are trying to balance our worlds so every day is a new experience."

"Speaking of balancing, coming back to the incident in Sweden with Daniel Shaw. From your report you stated that he wanted to get even because Sarah had killed his mother and that you father had steered his father wrong. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is in the report."

"Ok so how did you balance your feelings for Agent Walker and Sarah Walker you girlfriend. Knowing that the mission could go either way."

Chuck expected a question like this but not on the first day. Their first meeting. Chuck looked at the clock on the wall and he knew that his time was up so he tried to delay his response. He didn't know how to answer her question so it wouldn't come out looking that he cared more for Sarah Walker than Agent Walker when they were one in the same. He respected Agent Walker and what she stood for but his love for Sarah outnumbered any CIA/NSA protocol or reasoning to why agents shouldn't be involved. Chuck looked up as Dr Jules closed her notes and got up.

"Chuck I think that we are good for today. I would like to meet again at your earliest convenience. I would like to get you back with your team as soon as possible."

"Sure, sounds good and thank you."

Chuck shook her hand and exited out the door he came in. Dr Jules looked up as her assistant motioned to the other office next door. The doctor nodded and closed the door then walked to other and walked in to find Sarah sitting in her usual spot by the window.

"Good afternoon Sarah."

Sarah turned around. "Hi."

Dr Jules sat down across from Sarah. "Glad you came back."

"Kind of had to."

"I know it's hard to come back when you are forced to but you have come such a long way and I was glad that Beckman forced this order. So it's been awhile?"

"Yeah, sorry. Our last talk was cut short as we were flying to China."

"So what do you want to talk about? Beckman doesn't need to know all of the details of our conversations just the ones that pertain to work. But I have a feeling that the two are coming together faster than you wanted, am I right?"

Sarah nodded. Sarah curled up and placed her fingers near her mouth. An action that was familiar and yet so Sarah.

"Well that last time we talked you had just come back from Columbia and had recovered from a few blows thanks to Bryce leaving you stranded and you stated that your saviour Chuck had rescued you. Then returning to that mission you two consummated your relationship. Where are you two now?"

"We haven't flat lined yet. We headed to China and to my surprise we found my mom."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, I found out that she had been following Chuck and me for some time. I found out that she was a spy and that is why she left when I was ten and with her were Chuck's parents who left around the same time and between the three of them they were on a mission that today we would call a rogue mission. Anyways when I found out I was pretty upset but also relieved at the same time. Chuck and I were intimate that night. Another thing that we promised not to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't want to confuse us or make us lose focus on a mission to dwell into our carnal needs but I needed Chuck and I guess Chuck needed me as well. We had found out a lot of our past and it felt natural. Soon after that Shaw had captured me. I thought that Chuck was dead. Then Shaw hurt me pretty good."

"Did he?"

"No, I was able to warn him off but one of his bullies got pretty close. I was spent, and my energy was gone. I hadn't recovered properly from Columbia. And the fears of the farm resurfaced, I lost focus and I let my guard down."

Dr Jules knew that Sarah had made a break through. So she wanted to dwell a little more.

"Sarah, does Chuck know about the farm?"

Sarah turned her position to face the Doctor. And shook her head.

"No."

"Even after the two of you have been intimate and…."

"What Chuck and I have is magical. He is one of the few decent guys out there. He is caring, patience and loving. He doesn't push and he listens. I feel safe with him."

"But it took you awhile to get to that point didn't it?"

"Yes, but I needed to be sure that Chuck wasn't like those guys from the farm and Shaw was all those guys wrapped up into one. What happened at the farm I wouldn't want anyone to experience it? I know that we are trained to face any situation, and we are programmed to shut the world off when in a situation like that but to force a woman to do things that are against what she stands for and to be ridiculed for not taking it further makes me wonder how people mentality can be like that. How much can one person take after you're…?"

"Sarah you have nothing to be ashamed off. What they did to you went way beyond what trainees need to do. You can't blame yourself for how you look and what you present and those guys knew better."

"Yeah but no one did anything. I had to run."

"Yes you did and I am glad that Walter was there to take you in. But you need to move on and I think that Chuck is the guy to help you do that. Like you said he isn't like any of the guys from your past."

"Even my dad?"

"That's another day, Sarah."

Sarah laughed.

"I have missed that smile."

"Well, it was just locked away. But now that my mom has come back into my life and Chuck and I are moving forward I seem to smile a little more."

"Sarah we have been meeting since you were 19 and this is the first time that you have fully come to terms with what happened to you. But you have a long way to go. You have guarded your life for such a long time, and trusted few. So why now?"

Sarah placed her feet on the floor. "Chuck."

"I fought my feelings for him for a very long time and every time I thought that I had a hold of them he would say something or just look at me with his brown eyes and I would lose myself yet gain and so much more. It was like he was chipping away at the walls that I had built up around me since my mom left and my dad got arrested. But I wondered how one man could sneak past what I had spent so much time setting up for myself. Those walls were there to protect me. But the day I met him and we went for supper he told me that he could be my baggage handler. At first I thought that was pretty corny but now that I think about it. For two years that is exactly what he has been doing. No questions asked nothing. Just loving me for who I am."

"So maybe he's ready to hear about those things that he hasn't been able to carry for you. What I am getting to realize is that you need him as much as he needs you. Not only on the job but in real life."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm not sure that I am ready."

"Well you better decided if he is worth the truth because if by chance he finds out some other way he might not be strong enough to handle it."

"Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know if he knows what happened at the farm but he did see you after you got rescued from Shaw."

"He was terrified when he saw the bruises. He had seen the ones from Columbia and he knew that they were part of the job but when he saw the newer ones and where they located he freaked. I have never seen him so scared. Chuck is the strongest man I know but when the strong succumb to tears you know that he feels your pain."

"You need to do what you have to, in order to live your life. What happened at the farm should not run your life or put fear into moving forward. You need to decide whether those walls are going to prevent you from having a future with Chuck."

"We do work well together. We have each other's back."

Dr Jules looked up at the clock. "You have come along way. Let's stop for today. Go out and enjoy your evening. I would like to continue to meet. And it doesn't have to be about work all the time you know."

Sarah got up and grabbed her jacket. "I know." Sarah stopped just before the door and turned around as Dr Jules was walking towards the other door. "Jules, have you talked to Chuck yet?"

Dr. Jules smiled. "You know I can't answer that."

Sarah smiled. "So you see what I see in him."

"Good night Sarah."

Sarah closed the door. Dr Jules was right, it had been a good session, one of the better ones where she hadn't come out with her body tense and her eyes swollen from crying. She just hoped that this feeling would last.

**Washington DC**

After coffee, Beckman wanted to further their conversation back at her office. She knew that she had to earn Stephen's trust back and if taking an interest where his son left off then it was the cards that she had to play. Diane showed Stephen, Mary and Laura team Bartowski's reports from the last mission. If Stephen's suspicions were correct and Shaw was alive, Shaw had to be dealt with. But if this was a ploy of Kovac's to get Chuck out in the open, Stephen had to find him first.

Each parent took a file and read through the reports of each member. They were surprized at the detail and professionalism of the team and how well they worked together to bring down Operation Cygnus. Stephen played close attention to his son's report on finding the box. As Stephen read his son's words he knew that what he created years ago wasn't done in vain, there was a purpose. Though he was shaken by what Bryce did to his son he wasn't quite sure why Bryce pulled the trigger but as he looked at it, Bryce knew that if he let Tommy get wind of the fact that Chuck had the intersect, Kovac would have succeeded in bringing Cygnus to fruition. So in order to save the world Chuck had to pay the price. As the prophecy entailed. _'Bryce did wrong but you can't change the past. He eventually paid the price with a loaded gun himself.'_ Stephen thought to himself as he closed the file. Stephen had to figure out what Kovac wanted and if his family was still in danger.

Stephen looked up when Diane brought in some Intel on Kovac that even Chuck didn't have. Stephen, Mary and Laura along with Diane scanned the Intel. When Diane turned the feed off, she looked at the three of them. "So what's our next step?"

"We need to draw out Kovac. He is the remaining key in all of this. If he wants a war he is going to get one before he ever hurts my family and friends again."

"Honey, we don't know where to look for him?"

"Mary we go back to where the mission all started years ago."

"We go back to China?"

Stephen looked up. "Yes, we start at the beginning. A good spy always starts at the beginning."

Laura smiles. "The team is back together."

Smiles around, Diane picks up the phone to make arrangements for the original Team Bartowski to get back into the field: Destination China.

**Later that evening:** **Echo Park**

Sarah parked her car and rehashed all Dr Jules visit. She was right Chuck would freak out if he heard about the farm from someone else. _'When he found out about Bryce and me it devastated him and he ended up shot – even though the two had nothing to do with each other. Just the same, I don't think that I could bear seeing the look in his eyes due to another 'surprise'.'_

Sarah grabbed the bags of Chinese, she knew that she had left Chuck early that morning and she scolded Chuck for doing the same thing, earlier that week. So she thought that a container of sizzling shrimp might be a peace offering. Sarah walked up and looked through the window at Chuck lying on the couch. He was wearing his glasses that Sarah had seen once or twice on him. She loved him in glasses; he looked like a real spy. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him make a smile. He must have been dreaming, she hopes that it was her. Sarah quietly unlocked the door and placed the food down on the table and walked over to Chuck. She took the file out of his hands and knelt down beside him and brushed the few strands of hair back into their rightful place. She reached for his glasses and removed them from his face. She wanted to kiss him and wake him up but she knew that he needed his rest. She covered him up with a blanket and stood up. She quietly placed the food into the oven to stay warm. Walked to back of the apartment and took a shower. After a long awaited shower she dried off wearing a pair of Chuck's boxers and one of his t shirts. When she walked into the living room Chuck wasn't lying on the couch. She looked around and her eyes were directed to a nice looking set of buns bending over facing the oven. Sarah walked up to the sight and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Hi oh!"

Chuck stood up and turned around with an egg roll sticking out of his mouth. Sarah stood up on her tippy toes and devoured the other end of the egg roll. Chuck reached in behind her back and brought her closer. As the last few bites were taken care of, Chuck lifted Sarah to the counter.

"Desert already?"

"If you want, Ms Walker?"

Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck and caressed his chest. Chuck ran his fingers up her left thigh, then her right. Chuck lightly kissed her lips as Sarah embraces each kiss. Chuck wrapped his arms around her back and brought her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you this morning."

"I know I am so sorry, I rip your head off because of what you did and I end up doing the exact thing."

"Well I could take you to the dujo to solve the situation."

Sarah leaned back, you wouldn't?"

Chuck smiled. "Well I guess you'll never find out."

Sarah hugged him again. She felt safe in his arms and the more he tightened the embrace the more she verified it.

Chuck got up and placed the leftovers in the fridge and turned off the lights. Sarah had curled up with the file that Chuck was looking at. Chuck sat down and reached for Sarah's glass of wine and his. Chuck leaned back as Sarah laid her legs on top of Chucks lap. The candles flickered in the back ground.

"So why are you looking at this file?"

"It doesn't add up?"

"What doesn't add up?

"Hiro, and when I got back earlier the papers had fallen to the floor and when I picked up the file two things caught my eye. One was the logo of Cygnus and the other was the paper that we found on the plane. When I looked at the name of the person that the article was written about, guess whose name was in it."

Sarah shook her head. Chuck passed the paper to Sarah.

"Seriously?"

Chuck nodded. Maybe my dad knew that there was a connection between Hiro and Kovac. Maybe Hiro is that guy we have been looking for this whole time. Maybe Kovac wasn't the 'The Man' but Hiro was and is. And if Hiro is behind the smuggling, I'm not surprised that he could be the money behind Kovac's plan."

"Maybe that is why he made you?"

"Possibly!"

"If he has the money and the influence then it won't take long for Cygnus to regain what was lost."

"But you have the recorder?"

"I do, in Castle, but Kovac can do ok with what he has. He can't duplicate the discs like he wanted but it won't take him long to create another one if you have the money to back you up."

"But that doesn't explain Hiro's involvement and whether he is alive. If Hiro has a breath in him Kovac will make sure that he is taken care of. We need to find out where he came from and start from there."

"We go back to the beginning?"

"All good spies do honey."

"So no you and me tonight?"

Chuck pulled her legs closer to him. Sarah straddled Chuck.

"You and me?"

"Well I thought maybe, we could …."

Chuck looked into her eyes and kissed her neck. He sat up placing Sarah on her back. Chuck lifted his t shirt on her and kissed her stomach. Chuck held one hand behind her back as he continued to kiss her. He was surprised that she didn't have a bra on. It made the adventure more exciting. Chuck brought his arms out from under Sarah's back and caressed her face.

"I think that we have a little time."

Sarah smiled and removed Chuck's shirt as he released hers from her body. Chuck placed her hand on his chest as he lay between her legs and embraced her. Chuck and Sarah had done this act many times but each time was like the first time. It never lacked effort or emotion. Each specific movement, touch added to the bond that they had worked so hard for. As Chuck and Sarah continued to make love, unbeknownst to them their world was about to collide with events that might shake up their perfect world.

**Somewhere in China**

"Make sure that he is taken care of. Do what you have to?"

A lone Chinese medicine man hurried frantically, as a lifeless body laid on a bed in a back room of a small house.

"Who did this?"

"Boss."

"Who did this? Who shot Hiro?"

"Agent Walker! Major Casey!"

Kovac walked outside as screams of terror rang through the small house. Lit a cigar and looked out towards the west. "This must end!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE – DO OR DIE

The sun was creeping over the courtyard's garden when Chuck awoke with his sleeping beauty lying in his arms. He inhaled her scent as it always a way to awaken his morning senses. He was restless, not from the events of the night before, but from the ongoing battle with what his mind kept going over, all the intel, all the files and the past few months. He knew that having the intersect was a gift that he couldn't return but it was at times like this when he wished that he had a pause or mute button even if it was just for a moment or two. Some normalcy would be nice but being normal was something he would never be.

Chuck covered Sarah up and grabbed his clothes. He returned to the files and headed outside as he didn't want to wake her. Chuck sat down near his bedroom window embracing the warmth of the new day's sun then he opened the file and continued to read where he'd left off. Flipping back and forth and making notes he didn't see a coffee mug staring him in the face. He grabbed the cup and looked up to its handler.

Casey grabbed a chair and sat down. "I'm surprised to see you up this early. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"The same thing that I told you in Laos. It doesn't make sense." Chuck handed the newspaper article to Casey. "See the name of the beneficiary? It's none other than Hiro Matusiku."

"Why would someone with this kind of money go to the trouble of creating a ring of smuggling, drugs and weapons and then get his shipment caught?"

"Exactly," Chuck agreed. "Look at the list of industries and corporate tycoons he's supporting and who is supporting him."

Casey scanned the article. Francis Kovac, mining engineer, accepts a donation of one million dollars for his efforts to clean up the copper mines in Western China. "So Kovac has a sugar daddy?"

"Ya it looks that way."

"We're not done with Kovac, are we?"

"Not by a long shot," Chuck replied. "We both have unfinished business with him."

"I am the wrong person to justify what Kovac did or determine how he should pay," Casey replied.

"Why?" Chuck asked. "Casey he went against everything you stood for and believed in!"

"Chuck, what the core believes in is very strong. Once you go against it, it's hard to come back. And punishment, some believe that once you're a brother all is forgiven but I don't believe that. When one abuses his or her rank and status there is no turning back. If someone goes against their father and country for the sake of a few dollars in the bank then I don't feel sorry for them. What I saw in Columbia and Europe proves that he needs to be stopped. I am so thankful that we got the recorder before he did."

"Me too, but if he is working with Hiro and Hiro is dead or injured he's not going to stop till we stop him. I told Sarah last night that we need to start at the beginning to see if where we went wrong and if we didn't, we need to find Kovac and fast. If he has the money and we know that he has the knowledge it won't take him long to rebuild what we took from him in Sweden. Plus he is out for blood. An eye for an eye and all that."

"Looks like we're heading back to China?"

"Yeah, it looks that way. I need to head to Castle and take another look at what we found in Laos and Kiruna. I know that my dad sensed this could happen if Kovac ever succeeded."

"But what about Hiro?"

"We need to find out if he is alive or not."

"I can phone in a few favours with some contacts I have in Laos and Shanghai but once words gets around that Americans are snooping Hiro and Kovac could disappear."

"They might, but if they want a fight they will stick around. Plus if we get there before they hear that we are looking for them we might stand a chance. I hear that people can stay quiet if the price is right."

"What! You're going to pay these people off?"

"No, I'm not but with a few strikes of the keyboard I can make some people very happy."

"Chuck, that's illegal!"

"And your point is? Hastings crew taught me a few things and I am sure that I can convince someone to work for us if need be." Chuck finished his coffee and put it down on the table.

"Casey, you are the guns of our operation, leave the nerdy stuff for me."

Casey grunted and cracked an enthusiastic laugh then looked up and saw Sarah walking towards them with a blanket wrapped around her. He got up to allow her to walk towards Chuck and sit down.

Sarah waited to join the conversation. "So did I miss something?"

Chuck smiled at her. "Were your ears burning?"

Sarah looked at him. "Not my ears but …"

"And that's my cue to leave," Casey said quickly standing up. "I will check with my contacts and meet you in Castle around 11am."

"Sounds good," Chuck replied.

"You don't have to leave on my account," Sarah told him.

"Yeah I do but don't take it personally."

"Bye Casey," Chuck called. "And thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." Casey walked back into his house with the two empty cups.

Sarah lifted her legs up and laid them across Chuck's legs. He covered them up and rested his hands inside her blanket as she leaned in to kiss him. Chuck returned the kiss and wished her good morning. They sat arm in arm as they watched the sun rise over the courtyard's entrance.

Chuck noticed that Sarah had dosed off again when he reached to caress her cheek. He leaned his head down resting it on top of hers. He wanted to embrace this moment. After talking to Casey he knew that what was to come would dampen their already uncertain relationship. He had a feeling that Sarah was still holding back on opening up to him or maybe it was just his overactive imagination or the fact that a girl like Sarah was too good for him and subconsciously he was trying to find any excuse to lessen the hurt if their relationship was going to end.

**Somewhere in China**

The older man finished cleaning his hands. The sun had faded hours ago and he was glad that he was done. As he dried his hands Kovac entered the faintly lit room where Hiro laid unconscious.

The old man looked up. "He lost a lot of blood and without proper medical attention I'm not sure what the outcome will be."

"But he's going to live right?"

The old man hung up the towel. "Only time will tell. I removed three bullets; one from his upper right shoulder and right leg. The third bullet gave me some grief. It was lodged in his lower back. I'm guessing that once he was shot the first two times he turned around and the third got him from behind."

"Do you have the bullets?"

The old man walked over to the counter and brought back a small tin tray containing the bullets. Kovac took the bullets and noticed that one was from a CIA issued gun and the other was not which told him that the two shots mostly the most lethal ones came from Major Casey's gun and not Agent Walkers.

Kovac carried the tray down the hall. It was poorly lit and led to a bigger room where young girls stood fanning the men in the room. The smoke from the cigars and the random fire pits scattered around the make shift cabin mixed with the smell of sweat and humidity would kill a skunk but Kovac basked in the atmosphere and sat down. Young girls instantly sat at his feet; one on either side caressing Kovac's heavily tattooed chest as the others waited to be given their tasks.

Kovac lit a cigar as his entourage came in from their walkabout.

"All clear boss," one man announced. "You waiting for someone?" A younger soldier piped up.

Kovac looked up. "And why do you ask?"

"Well, you have us taking more walks around the base than is needed and the amount of ammo we have stocked up looks like you're in for a battle."

Kovac sat up and pushed the girls off the arms of his chair. "You questioning my authority?"

"No sir!" The young solider replied. "It's just we haven't had any visitors in a while which is a little out of the ordinary."

Kovac put his feet on the floor, pulled out his gun and shot the young man in the head then he leaned back and put his feet up as he took a puff of his cigar. He looked at the other men. "Let that be a warning to you. I don't pay you to ask questions. Is that understood?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Two men dragged the dead soldier out of the room.

Kovac picked up the tray and examined the bullets again. He picked up the bullet from Casey's gun and looked at it. "If it's a battle you want Major, it's a battle you'll get. You may have fired the first shots but I will fire the last one."

**Echo Park/Castle **

Sarah finished putting the dishes away then grabbed her keys to head to Castle. She wished that they could spend the day together but work came first. She was still trying to find a balance between work and her relationship with Chuck. As she turned the doorknob her cell rang.

Chuckwalked by, picked it up and saw that it was an unknown caller. He smiled cautiously as he gave the phone to Sarah.

"_Sarah here." _

Chuck grabbed his files, cell and jacket trying to bide his time till Sarah got off the phone.

"_I will check my schedule and get back to you by the end of the day."_

"_I will and thanks for calling_."

Sarah dropped her phone into her purse and grabbed her coat, smiled and headed out.

Chuck locked the door and joined her in the car. It was her turn to drive and he knew that he only had a few minutes to talk to her alone before she pulled into the parking lot adjacent to the Buy More. He wiped his hands on his pants.

_Why would I be nervous then he remembered. 'We are poor communicators. We lack the ability to talk about normal things. There was that word again_ Chuck thought. Normal.

Chuck saw that he had one more exit left before their private time became public. _Go for it Chuck. What have you got to lose?'_ He shifted in his seat and started talking. "So was the call work related? I bet Beckman needs us to…."

"It wasn't work related ... not really."

'_Not really work related. What did that mean?'_

Sarah could see that her response didn't sit well with him. "Honey, don't worry. I forgot about something that I need to take care of. I'm fine. If that's what you're worried about."

"Me, worried, never." Chuck wiped his hands again.

Sarah grabbed his hand and placed it on her leg. "You're so sweat but I'm ok and if I need to talk to you I will." She squeezed his hand as she drove into the parking lot then put the car into park and opened the door.

Chuck undid his belt and opened the door grabbing his jacket and files before shutting the door behind him. When he straightened Sarah stood facing him. He wrapped his free hand around her. "Babe I do worry about you, but I know that you can take care of yourself and I want you to always know that you can count on me to be here for you no matter what."

Sarah kissed him hard. "I love you too and thank you for sticking around."

Chuck returned the kiss. "Too bad I only have one free hand." He tugged at her blouse and peeked inside. "Hmmm ... the purple one today. Would there happen to be a matching pair of underwear to go with the bra ... maybe under here…" He leaned down and put his hands where no hands should go in a public place.

"Hands off Bartowski! You'll just have to wait and see later." Sarah tapped his cheek and kissed his nose.

Chuck hung his head down and sulked as they entered Orange Orange. He made his way to the table and dropped his stuff on the floor before walking over to the safe that was situated underneath the stairs. He opened the door and pulled out the recorder and the items from Laos and Kiruna. He turned on the desk lamp and grabbed a few more imaging items to scan the box in case there was something that he and Sarah had missed at the cabin.

Sarah placed Chuck's Luke Skywalker Helmet coffee mug beside him then sat down and crossed her long legs on the stool across from him.

"You're killing me here although having the opportunity to see you like this means I could die a happy man."

"I guess there are worse ways to die."

Chuck smiled and continued to set up the infrared lights and scanner to scan the box. He opened the bag that contained the Celestial Globe and key.

Sarah watched and remembered what Chuck had told her about the job of the Globe. "The globe's job is to show a star's position on a map which can then be placed in the sky at a specific time."

"Very good Agent Walker. Looks like someone was paying attention." Chuck sat back and waited for the scanner to scan the contents of the box then he recalled the conversation he and Sarah's mom had when Sarah was missing.

"_All these inventions allowed your dad to create the intersect but when Cygnus was getting off the ground Stephen had to shut down the Omaha Project. He secured the files and sent them to Bryce. I had to get Sarah out of the hands of Fornax hence her red test. Little did I know that she'd end up protecting you_? _Your dad tried to prevent them from manufacturing the CPUs. He didn't want his hard work to end up in the hands of Fulcrum so he hid the CPUs in the CIA back files till he was able to get them out. He also managed to shut down all the mines until recently. Kathy Shaw was hired by the CIA but ended up hooking up with Franco Kovac. She changed sides along with the Intel. Kovac's goal was to create or re-establish Operation Cygnus. He used a dried up business such as Fornax and made millions in mining copper but he couldn't let the CIA or the army know what he was up to so he had the mission changed over 20 years ago."_

"Earth to Chuck?"

Chuck grabbed his coffee and took a sip. "Sorry babe, just thinking about a conversation I had with your mom when you were taken by Shaw."

Sarah got up from the stool and placed her arms around his shoulders.

Chuck released them and turned around, kissing her hands and grabbing a couple of chairs.

Sarah sat down facing him. "When you were gone your mom told me that my dad had to shut down the Omaha Project in fear of Kovac taking it over then he hid the files in the back walls of the CIA till recently when Bryce stole them and sent them to me. Without the files Kovac would never able to achieve what my dad had and that ticked him off. But when Kovac started making millions in mining copper and setting up businesses like Fornax he knew that it wouldn't take him long to create the discs. When Kathy Shaw, who was working with your mom, and my parents chose to go with Kovac they didn't know what would happen and she knew too much. They were in the dark as to what Kovac was planning until word got out that a young agent from the Farm was going undercover and that agent was you. Your mom couldn't let you kill Kathy when the hit came out."

"She told me that she told you that she didn't want me to become an agent, and on top of it end up protecting you."

"All of this still hasn't sunk in yet. The fact that our parents are spies and my dad is some super scientist guy who along with your mom has opened up this prophesy that says we are going to save the world. It seems so farfetched."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on Sarah, you and me destined to save the world?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. She knew so little about her mom and Chuck knew even less about his parents. Hearing that they were destined to save the world was hard to believe when they were kids and it was even harder to believe now they were adults.

"Chuck our parents knew something so why would they make up a story like this – tell us both and have us promise not to say anything till the time was right. How then if this wasn't what it was supposed to be why would I then remember the line when approached by two complete strangers, feel safer than I had in a long time, and have them rescue me from Shaw. Then when you talked to your parents you remembered as well."

"I don't know, this prophesy, you and me, our parents. We need answers and they are the only ones who can give them to us." The scanner stopped and Chuck released his hold on Sarah. He got up and tapped the keyboard to pull up the results on screen. He walked over to the box and stared at it. Nothing popped up so he moved onto the interior. He viewed the image as he had Sarah tab over the pictures.

As Sarah tabbed over a dark spot caught her eye. "Chuck look over here." She got up and walked over to the screen. "See, there's something in there."

Chuck looked again and enhanced the image but it made it too blurry. He retracted the image and hovered over the box.

Casey walked past and when he saw the two of them looking into the box he had to find out what the excitement was about.

Chuck asked Casey for some tools and the three of them stripped the box to find what Sarah had seen. Stuck beneath the wiring and the main recorder sat what looked like a roll of tape or material. Casey pulled the scroll out. "Great! All of this for a scrap of material."

Chuck took the scroll from Casey and unwrapped it carefully. It was made of a thin cotton type material and had a series of letters on one side that looked Greek. He slid his fingers down the roll till it reached the floor.

Sarah walked around the table. She wasn't sure what to think with all this. "Chuck, what is it?"

"Sarah, Casey let's just say that we have another puzzle to solve."

"That's your department Chuck."

"Thanks Casey."

"So what is it?"

Chuck wound up the material back up and over his hand. When he came to the end he knew what he had in his hands.

"Guys, my dad or whoever left this here was brilliant."

"Chuck talk to us," Sarah said eager to find out what he meant.

Chuck turned to face them. "Well it started in ancient Greece in a city called Sparta about the 5th century BC. The Spartans were famous for their strict military training and their powerful army." Chuck looked up to see Casey smiling. "Anyways the _scytale_ was the first ever military cryptographic device. The messenger was given a leather or parchment strip with an encoded message running down it, like the one I am holding. If it fell into the hands of the enemy it would appear to have a meaningless jumble of letters on it. But to decode it, the army commander would have to wrap it round a _scytale_, which was basically a small wooden cylinder of the right size. The message would then appear clearly. If the strip was wrapped round the wrong size of cylinder, the message would not be clear. The strip was wrapped round an identical scytale for the message to be written in the first place. Julius Caesar used many codes as well to communicate with his Generals, and he wrote about them in The Gallic Wars, commentaries he wrote on his conquest of Gaul (modern France)."

"Chuck get to the point!"

"Right the point. Anyways Caesar devised a code which has become known as The Caesar Shift Cipher. This was the first substitution cipher used for military purposes. He substituted each letter with the letter three places further along in the alphabet. So someone whether it was my dad or not this had to be written and store it here. By looking at it – it's been many years."

"So how are we going to read what it says?"

"Sarah we need something round like a bat or pipe no bigger than 2 inches in diameter."

Casey left the room and returned with a training baton from the dojo.

"Here, will this work?"

Chuck nodded and had Sarah take the other end. He started to wrap the scroll of material watching how the letters aligned as he laid the next part tightly around the baton. He continued the process till the scroll was completely covered then he grabbed some pins and pinned down the ends on either side. Casey laid the baton down on the table and the three of them stared at it.

**SHANGHAI**

The team arrived unseen in China. It had taken them a week but the time was worth it so as not to alert Kovac to their presence. They arrived at their old stomping grounds which consisted of a two bedroom closet-shaped apartment. The bright lights of a Chinese diner sign flashed on and off in one of the lone windows.

Laura walked in and tossed her bag onto the floor then walked up to a lone book shelf encased in the wall. She moved a few dust covered books and pulled a lever that moved the shelf forward then back again. She turned on the hanging light and walked back out. "Looks like everything is still here."

Stephen came in from the rear and placed his computer and leather brief case down on the chair. "Good to hear."

Mary dusted off the kettle and filled it with water to make some tea. It had been many years since they had been in Shanghai but the place, despite the amount of dust layered on the furniture, remained the same.

Laura joined Mary in the kitchen and grabbed some cups. They had picked up some groceries and fast food from the restaurant next door and tried to make the best of it.

Mary turned to plug in the fridge when she noticed the pictures on door. "Laura take a look."

Laura walked up to Mary. "Oh my goodness, look how young they look."

"Yeah it's hard to believe that they are almost 30."

"Yes, even harder to believe that they are a couple."

Stephen cleared the table and the three of them sat drinking tea out of fashionable Chinese tea cups. Mary grabbed the food and along with the chopsticks they ate as if they had never left China. Memories of a happier time and not so happy times lingered throughout the small room.

_When the CAT squad, (oh how Stephen disliked being called a CAT but suffered through it for the sake of the team) first arrived in Shanghai where Mary had been in the Far East on a mission called Corvus. But things were not going well and she needed back up. Months went by and Beckman was still not giving in by sending an extraction team for her or believing that Kovac was not who he said he was and that Kathy was playing both sides. _

_Stephen and Laura made several trips back to China to find Mary but to no avail could they find her. Beckman felt that funds would be better spent on the Omaha project. Stephen and Laura made one last trip – they ended up heading into a small area within China called the Sichuan Province. Within this province were several villages encased within rice fields and cherry blossom trees. Stephen and Laura walked down the narrow path, as it was the only way to reach the last known placed that Mary was last seen. As they entered the fragile gate, the courtyard was lined with several run down homes and small one man boats lining the river. In her prime this courtyard was full of complex designs and ornaments, laughter and bright colors of happier times. _

_Stephen noticed the history of the place from how each home was decorated and how each family member that had lived there or was presently living there tried to uphold the beliefs and customs of their people. Despite the civil unrest the people of this community made sure that their places were welcoming for good spirits and evil ones to pass through. Stephen walked up to a plaque that displayed the good fortune of __fu__. Stephen had to recall his Chinese and he was able to translate __Fu__ to that of "happiness," "good fortune," "blessings," or "luck."_

_As Stephen chuckled to himself as an elderly man approached them cautiously but when he saw the look on the Americans he knew that he and his people were safe. The older man welcomed them into his home. As the older man removed his shoes as respect for his home – Stephen and Laura did the same. They entered a small room which walls were layered with parchment paper and deep mahogany enriched pillars. In each corner of the room hung paper lanterns with descriptive Chinese writing encased in bright red and gold letters. The smells reminded Stephen of the time he took Chuck out to the forest for one of their camping trips. The smell of pine with a touch of jasmine and sweet honey. Laura followed the older man and nodded as he ushered them to sit down. Stephen and Mary sat crossed legged on a rice floor mat with round pillows behind them. The table they sat at was very low but just the right height if they needed to stretch their legs out. The older man's wife they assumed brought them tea. Stephen sat up and helped the older lady with the tea cups and kettle. It was customary to fill the person's cup beside you first then yourself. Stephen nodded as the older lady filled his cup and Stephen did the same to Laura and Laura filled the older man's cup and so on. The old man raised his cup and introduced himself._

"_Here is to new friendships and welcome to my home – my name is Zhu Tang and this is my wife Ping. We are the descendants of the Tang family who settled here in the Sichuan province."_

_Zhu's wife nodded in agreement to her husband claim. _

_Stephen raised his cup and spoke – "My name is Stephen Bartowski from the United States and this is Laura Burton also from the United States."_

_Zhu nodded as he was pleased with the introductions. They all raised their cups and drank to each toast._

_Ping got up to refill the kettle and bring some food._

_Stephen looked around – he wasn't sure how much english Zhu knew or if he could help them as he took another sip. _

"_You look troubled my son. Do you fear loss?"_

_Stephen was taken aback by Zhu's observation, placing his cup back down on the table and looking at Laura he nodded. "Yes I am in search of my wife, but have been unable to find her."_

"_She is American as well?"_

"_Yes, her name is Mary."_

_Zhu rubbed his hands around his cup. "I did not see her but she was around. My people saw a woman most likely your wife out running evil men. My people took her in and cared for her till she was able to fend for herself. Once she was well they took her to Sichuan Basin. From there I do not know where she went."_

"_How long ago was that?"_

"_Less than a full moon ago."_

"_Okay Stephen thought, less than a month ago – so she could have gotten far? Was she injured?"_

"_Some cuts and hard hits but nothing broken. I was told that she was a fighter."_

"_She is one tough fighter," Laura replied._

_Ping returned with a tray of noodles in chicken broth and steamed rice and something that looked like meat. Stephen and Laura had not eaten for some time, so anything at this point was looking good._

_After they ate they sat along the porch as the crickets and the fireflies danced in the trees. The faint flow of the river nearby brought a calming feeling over the two of them. They were one step closer to finding Mary. But their time was running out. They had to get back to the US, to care for their children. Luckily Laura had Jack to watch over Lisa but Ellie wasn't the one to care for her and Chuck, he was._

_Zhu knew that these American could be the ones to help his people. The stars told him, but would he have enough time to tell them this time around. He looked up to see them both had fallen asleep – he thanked the spirits in the sky for one more day. The morning would bring a new outlook on the situation and what he had to tell them would make better sense._

_The crows of the roosters and the hustling of those living there awakened Stephan and Mary who had fallen asleep on the porch. Ping must have covered them up sometime in the night, as Stephen removed the blanket from his body. Mary and him, had not slept that sound in awhile. Stephen got up and washed his face in a basin that was left for him by Ping. Laura did the same and joined Zhu and Ping out by the flower garden. It was a bright sunny day and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Light wispy like cotton balls floated in the atmosphere. The smells of freshness waffled through the senses of Stephen as he sat down next to Zhu._

"_You sleep well my friend?"_

"_Yes and thank you."_

"_Good, please enjoy some tea." Stephen nodded and filled Zhu's cup first then his own. _

"_My new friend, I have been waiting for you to visit for some time. My people have believed for thousands of years that a young man from the West a man we call a White Tiger would come and save our people and that the woman that he loved a Black Swan would also come to protect our people from the dark cloud. We believed that the Black Swan would break away from the dark cloud and with her heart and beauty fall for the charms of a white tiger. The dark cloud has had a hold on us for many generations and we feel that this dark cloud has floated over to the west. Without the help of the White Tiger and the Black Swan we are doomed._

"_I'm not sure that I follow."_

"_I see that your lady friend is not your wife, whom you love so it can't be you two specifically, but it is your children that will be destined to save our future. The story passed down from years gone by tells a story of two lovers that shared a cross that could be broken. These two lovers would help others cross the Milk Way freely. But you two are not lovers but your offspring would one day meet and fall in love and save the world from CYGNUS."_

_Stephen looked at Laura in utter shock to what they had just heard. How could one man from the interior of China know of Cygnus being a dark cloud when back home Cygnus (Fulcrum) was considered a monster? _

"_You look worried my friend but please let me continue. Stories say that these two souls would carry this cross called a Deneb. This Deneb was a piece that could stop Cygnus from ruling the world. But taking this one piece away from them hindered the success of this bridge that Cygnus needed to build. (Which was known as the Swan)? This swan as a whole had eight parts and without all eight parts it could not function as one and therefore would be destroyed. The swan hearts broke away and fell for the soul of the white tiger – the voice (heart of the swan) bared its cross to leave all the riches and power in the world for love. Leaving the rest to fend for themselves. Without the voice and heart of the swan, Cygnus was no longer – a dark cloud. But in time it would arise again if given the chance, becoming an even darker dust cloud. By preventing Cygnus to succeed it would be like cutting off the arms of a monster enabling it to fail due to the love and sacrifice of the White Tiger and the Black Swan. The innocent beauty of the blue eyed Swan and the intelligence of the White Tiger allowed its people to cross the Milky Way – the stars would continue to shine with its brilliant gold while others shine a sapphire blue."_

"_So you're telling us that our children are destined to save the world from this evil and protect your people?"_

"_Yes Laura, your children will know of their destiny by you two and will one day be faced with the task of completing what was set out for them. Others have come and gone and more will come forth stating that they are the chosen ones but only two have been given this task, no more no less."_

"_So what are we supposed to tell our children?"_

"_What I told you. You must tell them the importance and that "Out there is our destiny." These words will guide them to safety if harmed. These words will only be given to them so that when they meet again they will know whom each other are."_

_Stephen wasn't sure but when he spoke of Mary and that she was cared for and that without mentioning that they were from the States, he knew that there was some truth behind the prophesy. Laura and Stephen knew that they had to go back to the States and take care of their family and return to China to find Mary. Knowing that she was taken care of gave him some hope and lessened the pain of leaving her alone in a strange country. Zhu handed Stephen an item wrapped up in canvass bag. Stephen unwrapped the bag. There inside was a celestial globe and a crossed shaped key. And to Laura he gave them a map._

"_With these items your children will find their way. The globe will chart their destination and keep them on the right path. The key can be used to unlock the secrets and the map will guide your children safely home."_

"_Go my new friends and I await your next visit."_

_Stephen wrapped the globe back up and packed it into his back pack. Laura grabbed the map and key and placed it in hers. Ping came out with a canteen full of fresh water and a tin container of food to eat. They said their goodbyes hoping that their next visit would be one of celebration._

_A month later after telling their children of the prophesy and preparing them for that one day that they would have to protect the world._ _Stephen and Laura decided to shut down the Ohama project. Beckman did not come through for them based on what they were told in China. They also had to make the biggest decision of their lives, and that was to leave their children for the sake of the team. Laura left Lisa with her dad after a failed attempt to make some quick cash – leaving Lisa with a broken arm. Stephen left shortly after that one morning after Ellie and Chuck had left for school. He had made them pancakes and told them that he'd see them soon. (Words that still haunt him today). Stephen and Laura remembered returning to China in search of Mary. From what Stephen received from Mary's intel (which included a scroll) that she left him was that a small village, that was being destroyed. The patriarch of the village feared that rebel forces would take away and destroy even more of their village. Taking with them thousands of years of important artifacts and history. The US had a claim in the area as operation Corvus but the Chinese government couldn't trust its own people so they asked the US for help. With civil wars going on around them. Rival forces would take their claim of these villages and would soon lose everything if help did not come. Stephen remembered this last visit just a short time ago where the whole thing began._

**Castle**

Sarah and Casey got tired of holding the baton and left the room leaving Chuck to do his thing. Casey had mentioned to Chuck that his informants had seen a body of a man being taken from a fishing boat two days after the incident at the docks. They could neither say or nor deny that the body was that of Hiro's but when Casey mentioned what Kovac looked like both stated that the he was there. They took him to the outskirts of Shanghai where they lost contact. That gave Chuck at least an idea of where to start once they arrived.

Chuck looked at the code and tried to unravel this new mystery. Whether the code was written by his dad or not it had to be important to hide within the recorder box. Chuck grabbed a pad of paper and jotted down the letters. He stared at the pile of letters hoping that something would pop into his head.

Chuck looked at his watch as he saw Sarah heading up the stairs. "Hey babe, you going somewhere?"

"Sorry I didn't want to bother you."

Chuck took her hand and climbed up a stair so that he was eye to eye with her. "You can never bother me." Holding her fingers in his he looked up at her.

Sarah embraced his lips. Chuck leaned in and returned the kiss. Sarah placed her hands on his chest and flipped her hair back. "If you continue to kiss me like that I will never leave."

"Then stay. We can order Spyro."

"Honey I've got to go but I will be back and then we can chat." Sarah kissed him one more time and headed up the stairs.

Chuck watched in awe but at the same time in frustration about why she was being so secretive. When the sliding doors closed he turned on his heel and sat back down staring at the letters.

**Downtown office of Dr Jules Edwards** **Ph. D - General (Gen) Retired**

Sarah fixed her blouse and skirt as she approached the office door. She always used the back door of Dr Edwards office since she'd started meeting with her and she wasn't about to start using the other one now.

Dr Jules sat down and smiled as Sarah sat down. "Well don't we look chipper today?"

"Why do you say that?

"Just making an observation and even from our last talk your whole demeanour has changed."

"I'm in a good place right now."

"Continue."

Sarah took her heels off and sat with her legs underneath her. "Well you know that I have had an issue with men in the past. With my father leaving and finding out what he did for living. Then being recruited to the CIA and having those other trainees and trainers go as far as they did – for the sake of the team. Then the issue with Shaw."

"Do you want to talk about Shaw?"

Sarah was hesitant to bring up the past even when it was still so emotionally and physically fresh. Then the thought of her Chuck popped into her head which helped her to continue.

"Shaw was someone of interest to the CIA, and he happened to be the son of a former CIA opt and a partner to my mom and Chuck's dad. We did not know who he was still things got pretty bad and he was out for blood. He assumed that I had killed his mom and his hatred for Chuck just added to it. When he took me, the whole thing was like déjà vu and instead of my colleagues doing things to me like last time it was his men and his hands. Every punch, every disgusting touch of his fingers, brought me back to that night at the farm. Whether you call it hazing or not – it was an assault. So when I was faced with it happening again and this time going further, I had to force myself not to let it overtake me. My body, mind and soul were no ones."

"From your report, you were able to get away and find help."

Sarah nodded.

"And you also stated that Chuck was very saddened by the way you looked."

"Chuck is very special."

"So why haven't you told him then?"

"I don't know!" Sarah grabbed a kleenex and wiped her eyes.

"Sarah why are you crying?"

"Chuck's fault!" Sarah laughed softly.

"I don't get it."

"Before I met Chuck I was in control of my feelings and crying wasn't one of them. The last time I cried was when my parents left and when I was beaten up at the Farm and Walter took me in. From that point on I couldn't cry anymore but when Chuck came into my life somehow he was able to break down the walls that I had built up around me and ever since then … I even cry at commercials."

"So why then is Chuck the one allowed into this private world of Sarah?"

"Whether it was the fact that we were friends long ago or destined to be together or right for each other. He is more than all of the reasons that I can think of. He knows me better than I know myself. He is caring, romantic, and patient, he puts my needs first. He takes his time and doesn't rush."

"Going back to your first time with him. You two were in Columbia?"

"Yeah."

"Why there?"

"Chuck had literally put me in a corner; there was no way out and no way to deny my feelings for him. Up to that point I had been denying my feelings and no matter what I did or said he was able to see through them. When I knew that he knew things about me and that I could let him in and he wasn't going to run, I knew that I was safe – literally safe even when our future weren't so. We both knew that if we continued with this relationship there would be more days like these but we would always be looking over our shoulders but I realized that it was worth it and it's worth it today."

"Sarah." Dr Jules sat up and looked straight at Sarah. "You know what you need to do. If Chuck hasn't left you now he's not going to when you tell him. He was there when Shaw did his thing and he never left. So telling him about what happened at the farm will help your relationship with him. He needs to know."

"But we leave for China…."

"The right time will find you. From what you have told me about him, I think that once you tell him – you will feel better about yourself. And the fact that you don't need to carry other people sins on your shoulders."

Dr Jules looked at her watch. "Sarah you can call me anytime."

Sarah released her legs and slipped her feet into her shoes. Grabbing her purse, she embraced Dr Jules. Sarah knew that things would get better if she opened up more. She continued to embrace Dr Jules.

Dr Jules had spent the last fifteen years with Sarah and knew that she had come a long way thanks to one man named Chuck.

Sarah said her goodbyes and walked out towards her car. She noticed the time and knew that one hungry man was waiting for her.

**CHINA**

****Stephen, Mary and Laura pulled everything out from the little side room. Placing all the boxes and files that had accumulated over the years of hundreds of missions that related to the Omaha project, Corvus and Cygnus around the room. Mary dove in and reread her files that she didn't submit to Beckman. Laura retraced Kovac steps after they had parted after Stephen had shut down the Omaha project. Stephen stood in the corner facing the ladies and wondering where to begin. He knew that he had to talk to his son but he also knew that he had to let his son and Sarah figure this out on their own. He had guided them thus far and he knew that his son would figure it out. But what got to Stephen was the fact that the Tang prophesy was so true to what he had been through with Kovac, the Omaha Project and Cygnus. And that fact that Zhu's description of Cygnus of all things was so identical to how he had described the Cygnus of today. A monster, that dark cloud, if not stopped would ruin life itself. Stephen turned to face the window. Within the private solace of his mind Stephen wished that his son would figure it out quickly.

**CASTLE **

Sarah approached the stairs, sat down and watched Chuck. He was so engulfed in his work he had not heard her come in. She laughed to herself that he had failed his most important spy skill and not looked up to see who had arrived. She placed the box of Spyro on the step beside her. She loved that man who stood below her. She knew that she was frustrated with herself in that she wasn't man enough or had the gall or whatever a woman needed to have enough courage to tell the man she loved everything. Chuck knew her so well so why was this was an issue? They were intimate, their PDA was far from what she would have expected, the sex was great, more than great but their relationship wasn't all that. It was more than the physical side and what happened back at the farm had no bearing on it.

'_Will you leave me? Do I take that chance? No you won't leave me. We have been through so much, and worked so hard, you worked so hard to get us here today. It's not about the intersect, without you I am no body, I am just a spy….so why it is so hard?' _

Just then Chuck looked up and saw his angel sitting on the steps. "I hope it's what I think it is." Chuck put down his pen and walked over to Sarah and reached out his hand.

Sarah grabbed it and stood up. She leaned in and before she could react Chuck had embraced her with a soft tender kiss. One that was melting the ice walls that Sarah seemed to allow herself to build up around her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck and returned that kiss.

Chuck smiled as he looked up. He looked at her lips then her eyes.

Sarah smiled back and reached down to grab the box of Spyro.

Chuck helped Sarah down and walked over to the table. Chuck walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and bottles of water. As Chuck opened the box he grabbed a piece of pizza and handed it to Sarah then sat down and grabbed one for himself.

Sarah got up and discarded the box and stored the leftover pieces in the fridge. She took her heels off and returned to where Chuck stood looking at the recorder. "Any progress?"

Chuck looked up. "I hope so."

Sarah walked around to face Chuck as he tried to explain his findings.

"Remember when our parents told us the story about a prophecy that had the Chinese people believing that a White Tiger from the west would come and protect the people of the world. One life was that of a White Swan whose actions of the heart would silence the evils of the world. And that the White Tiger would use his knowledge of the mind to eliminate evil and would one day team up with the White Tiger. If the Swan ever had to save the life of the White Tiger he would be forever grateful, the world would be balanced and all foes of evil would crumble and die leaving those who were destined to reign forever in love."

"Yeah I remember, but when I was told it back then it was a little weird but my life hasn't been a fairytale so to say that I was a reincarnated White Swan is hard to fathom. I saw myself as more of the Ugly Duckling."

"Yeah babe but how did that story turn out?"

"The ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan."

"Exactly."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks to you."

"You did it all on your own."

Those words warmed her heart as Chuck continued to explain.

"Well I am going way off base here but the prophesy was passed down from the Tang dynasty and the scroll I believe is telling us that whether this story is true or not someone believes that we are to follow through with it. I'm still not 100% sure how we are to eliminate the evils and how many are there.

"Chuck, hang on. Your dad mentioned the word 'knowledge'. Maybe the intersect is the knowledge and you and me together will use it along with what we already know to stop whom I am guessing could be…"

Chuck stood up straight.

"KOVAC!"

Chuck smiled and walked over to Sarah. "Also if the Swan is supposed to save the life of the White Tiger and you're the Swan it would make him uh me forever grateful. And the elimination of evil would crumble and all that would be left would be those who were destined to reign forever in love."

"What are you saying Chuck?"

"I am saying." As he wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist bringing her face to his. "I believe that if this prophesy has any truth to it – the truth is that the White Swan has already saved the life of the White Tiger." Chuck drove his head into Sarah's neck and purred.

"Get a room you two! Beckman is calling in five!"

Chuck stood up from his encounter with Sarah. Chuck walked back around the table to wait for Beckman to call. It wasn't surprising that she would be calling this late in the evening but back in DC it was touching on midnight. Exactly five minutes later Beckman came on the screen.

"Good evening team."

"General." They all replied.

"Sorry for the lateness of the call but I wanted to get an update from you. I will be away from the office for a few days as I need to attend a Military Conference in Moscow."

"No problem General, Chuck has been busy," Sarah replied.

Chuck sat straighter against the table. "General we have all been busy." (He didn't want the General to think that Casey and Sarah were not doing their part).

"So what do you have to share?"

"Sarah and I found hidden in the recorder that my mom had hid in Sweden, an ancient scroll with a code written on it. I haven't deciphered it completely but it looks like we need to head back to China. Kovac is still out there and Casey got word that Hiro may not be dead as the evidence had shown us."

"Casey is this true? I thought that you and Sarah shot him dead!"

"We did General. Sarah fired and hit him and so did I. So if my sources are right then somehow he survived and if so we need to find him. Chuck also found out that Hiro has supplied Kovac with more than illegal immigrants. Hiro is Kovac's sugar daddy."

"Interesting, so what have you put together on why Hiro had his scam compromised?"

"Don't know why, but what we found the first time we went to China, is that without Hiro, Kovac can't fund his mission to bring Cygnus back to life again. Kovac needs the funds to continue, Hiro needs the immigrants to work in his factories here and abroad."

"What about this prophesy then?" (Beckman needed to find out for Stephen how far Chuck has gotten with this whole prophesy thing. Beckman was surprised that Chuck told her that they needed to get back to China. Exactly what Stephen knew would need to happen.)

"I guess General this prophesy was and is true, from what I can put together without actually talking to a member of the Tang Family. Two Americans are supposedly destined to protect these groups of people from the evils. Sarah and I believe that the evil that they are talking about is Kovac. He must be doing something that has placed fear into the lives of these people. We all know that a lot of Chinese people believe in prophesy of all kinds so it not hard to see that but when your parents tell you when you're a kid that one day you will be the ones to save the world and day by day it becomes a reality it's hard not to believe it. General whether we – Sarah and I are the chosen ones we need to put Kovac and Hiro to rest. If they are the threat to these people and this threat has been lingering for 1000 of years then it can easily reach us here. And at one point it was pretty close and that is why my dad shut down Cygnus in the first place. You stated that Fulcrum and others will rise and take over if we don't do something now!"

Beckman sat back and took her glasses off. Inside she was very proud of Chuck and the team. She was upset that she didn't believe Stephen 20 years ago. If she did how things would be different now. But she knew from what she had just heard Chuck was one the right track.

"Ok team, I am giving you permission to head to China. Your cover can be a trio of high paying art dealers and Casey you cover can be that of a card shark. The Sanxingdui Museum is holding a 4,000 year old art exhibit this week in Shanghai. That will keep your cover legit. If you're mingling amongst the elite you should be able to infiltrate Kovac and or even Hiro. If Hiro has the means and is alive and well he will be attending. The poker game that Casey will be attending is by invitation only. Only those invited can attend. So Casey you need to somehow gain access into this game. The CIA will bank roll you for a $100,000. While Casey milks this crowd Chuck, you and Sarah will check out the museum for any signs of Kovac and Hiro Matusiku. The Chinese Government may not be as welcoming this time around but I will let the American Consulate know of your arrival if anything should happen. I will email you with you departure time. Be ready in the next 24 hours."

Beckman looked up at the team. "Great job guys."

The screen went blank as Chuck smiled to himself. It must have been contagious as Sarah and Casey drew a smile one more evident than the other. Casey looked at the scroll that was still lying on the table. Casey sat down and picked up the scroll. The letters were written in Chinese and he wondered how far Chuck had gotten in deciphering the scroll.

"Hey Chuck where are you with this?"

"Not very far, I kind of lied to Beckman, but it has to be important enough for my parents or whomever to hide it there." Chuck walked back to back to grab his gear for tomorrow. Casey looked at the scroll and remembered what Chuck had said about Julius Caesar writing his plans out. Casey walked back and grabbed his gear. Inside was an old tattered journal. Casey sat back down and flipped through his book. Inside were codes and locations of hundreds of NSA military ops of mission that he had been on over the last 25 years in the military. As he looked at the scrolls he knew he had seen some of the symbols and lettering before. It had been years since he had to decipher any code-ish so he hoped that he wasn't out of practise. Casey finally found the page he was looking for. Written on the inside left side of this book Casey saw some of the symbols that were exactly the same as what was written on the scroll. That meant that the scroll that they had was indeed written in Chinese and that the symbols represented was the language that was and could have been spoken by the people of the Sichuan Province. As Casey compared his findings with what was on the scroll he also noticed that the scroll spoke of Five tigers especially the White Tiger who governed over the elements of metal. And the Swan whose partnership with the White Tiger will help brings peace these people.

Casey picked up the scroll and his paper that he had written on and set out to find Chuck. Chuck was packing up the recorder and the globe into a padded crate then locked it.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

"I think that I have come up with some answers. I remembered when I was stationed back in China. We have to learn to do some deciphering if the time came. So I wrote some stuff down." Casey showed Chuck this book.

"This book is as old as I am…"

Casey wasn't too pleased.

"But oh so full of details." Chuck quickly trying to lighten the already tense mood.

Casey grunted and showed Chuck the page where the exact symbols were as on the scroll.

Chuck took the book and the paper that Casey jotted down the translations. "So the scroll talks about this?"

"That is what I am guessing but there has to be more. These are the main symbols but when you look at the way the scroll is wound up it doesn't make sense. If we try to rewrap it we might get a better idea?"

Chuck removed the pins and unwound the scroll and started all over again. This time taking the image that Casey had found in his book as a marker. After a few attempts the scroll was bounded and the images were must clearer. Chuck and Casey looked at the scroll. It wasn't written by his dad but as Chuck looked closer he saw the image that had been plaguing him for months. The symbol of three lines

() that he had flashed on months ago. As Chuck took each symbol and transferred them to his computer he wasn't surprised to see its findings. White Tiger White Swan will destroy the forces of the dark cloud and put an end to Cygnus – each word identified by a symbol and Cygnus was identified by the three lines. Chuck's dad must have added the scroll after he had created the recorder. It must have been given to him by someone that knew that he was someone that they could trust to bring this information safely to the right people.

Chuck sat down exhausted. He had tossed these images in his head for months and now they were making sense. Casey knew that they had just made a huge break through. Just what they needed to help them to take down Kovac and Hiro. Chuck nodded to Casey and thanked him for his expertise on this matter.

"You're welcome. Now let's get some rest so we can leave tomorrow."

**CHINA**

Beckman dialed the apartment as Mary answered cautiously. She put Diane on speaker phone so they all could hear.

"They are finally on the right track. They have found out that they are indeed destined to save the world and that this prophesy is real. They also found a scroll that you planted, it won't take them long to figure that out. Casey has had training in this so I am sure that he will be useful in solving it with Chuck. They also believe that a man named Hiro is alive. He was a man of interest in a recent case that had set up several scams of shipping illegal immigrants to the US. The team was able to shut them down and were able to get a few shots fired at Hiro. Hiro is also believed to be the one who is financing Kovac. So if Kovac is found Hiro may or may not be with him. I gave the team permission to return to China. I believe that Chuck will want to head straight to Northern China in the province of Sichuan. With you guys in Laos you will head up North and hopefully be reunited with your children up there. Once Kovac is taken down by whatever means, this mission is done. Your kids and Casey will arrive in China in 2 days. That gives you till the end of the week to head up North and find them. Any questions."

Stephen looked around and when the ladies weren't saying anything he did.

"Diane why now, why the change?"

Mary and Laura held their breath as they waited for Diane to respond.

Precious seconds passed. "Stephen I know that I should have trusted you back then and I have apologized profusely for that. But my hands were tied back then. But when this mission just wouldn't go away and then your children were tossed into the mix I knew that two generations can be both wrong on the same topic. Whether this has anything to do with or without the intersect, what you have created needs to be protected as much as these people in China. If our methods can do that then we will. Protecting the interests of the intersect has always been a priority for all these years and the similarities of the prophesy we need to do what we can. I hope that we can move on and hope that your children and Casey can do just that. I will keep you posted. I told the team that I had a meeting in Moscow but I will try to come down to check on the progress first hand when I get a chance. Good luck CATs."

Diane hung up before Stephen could say anything. Mary got up and gave Stephen a hug then walked over to Laura. Their children were coming home. Stephen grabbed a map and laid it across the kitchen table. He grabbed a marker and highlighted the path that they would take but also highlighted a backup just in case one route didn't work out. He capped his marker and sat down the nearest chair.

Placing his hands behind his head and leaning back. "This will be over very soon and I will be able to see my son. It has been too long."

Mary walked over and embraced her husband by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in. "Indeed my love. It is very very late and we haven't really slept since we got here so let's get some rest."

Laura scooted over to the couch and pulled it out as Mary and Stephen headed to the bedroom.

"Laura."

Laura looked up. "Thanks."

"You as well and soon we will have our children safe with us."

Mary and Laura hugged each other and said good night. The last 20 years had been hard on their friendship especially after Mary disappeared. Laura and Jack were there for Stephen and she would be forever grateful for that. But not keeping in touch, takes a lot out of a friendship but hopefully now that things were looking promising it wouldn't take them long to get back once what was lost.

**LAX – **

Chuck walked back to the departure area after being man handled by some security guard. Casey was still laughing as they let him go through but they thought that Chuck looked a little suspicious. Even Sarah couldn't help from laughing at Chuck and the way that he was being treated. Chuck verbally expressed his disproval of the whole thing which didn't help the little bearded Spanish man to do his job. Between Chuck's Spanish well the intersects version of Spanish and the Spanish man's broken English it made for it a very bad scene like that movie Born in East LA. As Chuck walked shaking off the weird feeling in his legs and between his legs.

Chuck sat down and Sarah wrapped her arms around his. "You poor thing."

Chuck wasn't convinced. As Sarah still continued to snicker.

"Fine get it all out, I don't care. There should be a law about how close one should get to a customer." Chuck looking back at the security gate.

"It's over now. I can make you forget that this happened in the first place. When we get to the hotel." Sarah sat up and whispered into Chuck' ear. Chuck squirmed in his seat.

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

"Well I hope that I can handle this long flight. Or we could become members of mile high club."

Chuck winked and went into his infamous eye brow dance. "Sorry honey, you and me in that little bathroom, your height, not a pretty sight. Trust me it will be worth the wait."

Chuck tilted his head down against Sarah's and smiled as they waited for their plane to take off.

**24 HOURS LATER – SHANGHAI**

The taxi drove through the streets of Shanghai without a care in the world. The traffic would be best described as a congested box of sardines. The amount of people allowed at one time blew Chuck's mind. The sights and sounds were electrifying. Arriving at night had it benefits as it showed the cities bright colorful lights and night life. An hour later the taxi pulled up to the Yun's Paradise Hotel a 5 star hotel with easy access to all that Shanghai had to offer. Plus the card game was being held in the Tang suite.

Chuck climbed out of the cab and stretched his legs. He then reached in and helped Sarah out of the cab. Sarah adjusted her summer dress as she knew the temperatures would be a little warmer here in the fall then it was in LA. Casey followed checking out the view. The hotel featured a European-style facade with marble floors. The colors ranged from gold's to reds as these colors were a common color for anything Chinese.

Chuck arrived at the desk and gave the desk clerk their names.

The clerk typed in the names. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael and Mr. John Casey. We have been expecting you. Your office called and made all the arrangements. Your secretary Ms. Beckman stated that you preferred to have an east facing room so you two will be in room 1245 and Mr. Casey you will be in room 1249. Your secretary also stated that Mr. Casey was interested in the poker challenge. I will see what I can do with that. We always want to appease our guests. Casey smiled and nodded. Casey was about to lit a cigar.

"Sorry sir no smoking in the lobby but we have a gentleman's club down the hall if that is of interest."

"Sounds good. I will see you two later for breakfast."

"I will have your luggage carried to your rooms." The clerk replied in perfect English.

Casey left Chuck and Sarah and headed down the hall. Chuck and Sarah said their goodbyes and headed to the 12th floor. No one questioned the amount of luggage they had, as most of it was CIA issued surveillance equipment. Chuck let go of Sarah's hand and rushed back to the desk.

The clerk looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"Is there a room safe and can you send up a bottle of white wine and two specials from your restaurant."

"Don't worry and yes we have a safe in all our rooms. You can activate your own code once your slide your key card into the slot. And we have taken care of your hunger needs. Ms. Beckman had pre ordered and we will bring it up to you in about 2 hours. We weren't sure what time you may arrive so we chose the time of 9. Anything else?"

"Nope, sounds great." Chuck slipped the clerk a 50 for his trouble and smiled. The clerk smiled and went back to his job behind the desk. Chuck slipped his hands around Sarah's waist as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Chuck and Sarah walked together into the elevator as the bell hop and luggage rack headed upwards.

The bell hop slid the key card and opened the door. The room was furbished in a sophisticated European style and equipped with the basic modern necessities, including free high-speed Internet. Which Chuck loved. The comfortable beds were fitted with Picasso Cotton Beddings, which was a trademark of the hotel. Sarah dragged her hand across the fine softness of the bedding and walked towards the balcony. The bell hop unloaded the luggage and suitcases as Chuck tipped the bell hop a nice tip and closed the door. He took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet then went in search of the safe depositing the recorder into the safe. He closed the door and slipped the key card back into his pocket. He looked up and saw that the outside doors had been open as a warm breeze blew the curtains portraying an angelic beautiful woman standing outside. Sarah had gathered her hair up into her hands and lifted it up around her neck to take in as much of the breeze as she could. But Chuck saw this as an invitation to have a little nibble. Chuck walked through the doors and embraced Sarah from behind. He placed soft kisses on her open neck then moved down and over to her shoulders. Chuck continued to kiss and caress her left arm and holding her fingers in his. Sarah brought her free hand up and around his head, bringing him even closer. Sarah was enjoying this but there was a naw in her gut that told her that she had to come clean to Chuck. But this couldn't be the time could it?

Sarah turned around and settled on his lips. A day without kissing Chuck was hard enough but keeping things from him was even harder. Sarah promised herself that she would tell him but tonight it was all about them. After a heavy kissing session Chuck and Sarah walked back into their room. Chuck flopped on the bed as Sarah grabbed her suitcase. Chuck noticed her lifting the suitcase and quickly jumped up and placed it on the luggage rack. "Thanks honey, how thoughtful."

"Ya well."

Chuck laid back down on the bed and grabbed the welcome basket and opened it up like a kid on Christmas Day. When the items got too much he sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. He grabbed a brochure of the hotel and read '_Yun's prides itself on its seafood dishes, boasting great Chinese dishes for guests to try at the Harvest Festival Restaurant. Besides the main hotel restaurant, a lounge is open to serve drinks and bites to eat._

_To relax, guests can visit the health club to be pampered with a massage or the services at the beauty salon. A gym is also available for guests to stay fit, as well as a gift shop for guests to find unique items. Or, for guests looking for a more traditional Chinese experience, a mahjong room is open._

"Sarah you should check this out, this hotel has everything. How long do we have before the exhibit opens?"

"I think we have till Tuesday so that gives us three days of RnR. And I expect to milk it for all it's worth."

"Well Mrs. Carmichael, what do you have in mind?"

"When is supper going to arrive?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and you think of everything."

"Well Beckman took care of it this time. Supper will be arriving at nine."

"And what time is it now?"

"Chuck looked at his phone as his watch had not been reset. It's a little after 7 why?"

Chuck looked up to see that the bathroom was visible on his side by a huge window and that the light from the faintly dimmed bathroom shone a silhouette of Sarah taking off her dress – he knew that he was about to miss something big. Quickly taking off his shoes and socks he headed to the bathroom. He walked and stood in the doorway of the bathroom and picked up Sarah's dress and hung it up on the hook. Turning he faced the huge oval tub filled with bubbles seeing his angel staring at him. Sarah motioned with her finger to have Chuck join her. Chuck smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt, jeans. He stopped when it came to his boxers.

"Why did we stop? I like the show?"

"Well….."

"Chuck I have seen it all before."

"Not helping…."

"Ok Chicken, I'll close my eyes. Will that help?"

"Maybe. You promise."

"You're such a baby."

Sarah closed her eyes ever so slightly cause she wanted to milk this for all it was worth remember. Chuck climbed in and sat at the opposite side of the tub. As he was about to sit down Sarah purposely opened her eyes not missing what she had intended to see in the first place as Chuck sat in the water. "No fair, you promised."

"You're very sexy and I love looking at you as you are of me." Sarah leaned back and Chuck grabbed her feet as they came up and rested on Chuck's shoulders. Chuck caressed her legs as Sarah laid back. After a while Sarah started to feel a warm feeling and she knew that it wasn't the water. And her legs were still up at Chuck's shoulders. Sarah placed her hand down into the water and felt Chuck's toes in a place that she had never thought they would be or would go. Chuck just sat there with a goofy grin on his face as he caressed Sarah with his toes.

Sarah couldn't take any longer. She brought her legs down and moved to straddle Chuck. This was a whole different experience for them. They had tried several times back at home to make love in a tub but the Chuck's tub wasn't big enough and Sarah's apartment bathroom was just too small. Chuck placed his arms around Sarah's back and held her in place. As always their love making topped the last one but Chuck sensed that Sarah was overly emotional this time around. She was very quiet which he didn't mind but her facial expression warranted concern. She seemed to him that this was never going to happen again, the last hurrah or something to that affect. She held on to him differently and her touches were different. Chuck stopped moving and lifted Sarah upwards and placed her on her back against the other side of the tub. Chuck resumed and Sarah held onto dear life. Sarah sensed that Chuck have might known that something was up. They had never been this quiet before, yet the intensity was still there, the passion wasn't enough to block what was going on inside Sarah's head.

Chuck held Sarah as they rested. The water was getting cold, what was left of the water. Most of it had spilled on the floor. Chuck ran the hot water and in a short time the tub was back to its rightful temperature. Chuck held Sarah in his arms as they caressed each other's hands. Chuck kissed Sarah's top of her head. They sat there watching the candle flicker against the window with the lights and highrises of downtown Shanghai as a backdrop.

**NEXT MORNING**

Chuck and Sarah sat at one of the booths at the Harvest Festival Restaurant waiting for Casey. They had ordered two coffees as jet lag was finally kicking in. They both needed sleep but promised to regroup at breakfast. Casey finally walked in looking as good as Chuck and Sarah felt. Casey poured himself a cup and took a sip.

"Well you two look like I feel."

"Well we were thinking the same thing."

"So we can make this brief so we can go back to sleep and meet at a normal time?"

"Agreed!" Chuck and Sarah replied.

"Ok the exhibit opens up on Tuesday night giving us a few days to rest then find out where Kovac and Hiro are?"

"Chuck what will we do once we get a hold of them? I mean I have one option and it consists of a gun but I know that you're not into that sort of thing."

"No your right, he has to be stopped but…"

"Casey we don't need to decide on that now. We all agree that he has to be stopped and when we come to that point then whatever happens happens ok?"

Chuck and Casey knodded. They ordered breakfast, ate quietly and headed back upstairs. We'll meet later; I'll pop by around 3?"

"Sounds good Casey, which gives me some more time to sleep."

Casey walked past them and unlocked his door and closed it behind him. Sarah slid the card into their room door and Chuck held it open. Housekeeping was quick and thorough as the room was immaculate. Chuck tossed an extra pillow behind him as he took his shoes off and settled back. Sarah had changed into shorts and a t shirt. Chuck looked a little over dressed. So Chuck got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a kept his t shirt on. Sarah snuggled into her favourite spot as Chuck used the remote to dim the shades, it didn't take them long to succumb to sleep.

**LAOS**

Stephen cleared the table as the three decided to make their way North. Leaving their apartment was always hard on them. So many memories of the four of them sitting and talking for hours, then the year that Mary was pregnant with Ellie. The four of them Stephen, Mary, Laura and Jack friends till the end only wishing that what they wished for years ago was the reality than what they were experiencing today.

Mary locked up the door and they headed down the hall.

**Somewhere in China**

Kovac was surprised to see Hiro sitting on the porch. He didn't expect him to survive after being shot. But whatever the medicine man did, he would be paid accordingly for his efforts and was worth keeping around.

Kovac poured two glasses of Johnny Red and handed one to Hiro and sat down.

"Good to see you up and moving. You did have me worried?"

"Yeah right dear friend. I am sure that my health and well being was at the top of your list."

"Indeed." Kovac with a deep chuckle.

"So where are we and what have I missed?"

"Let's start with what you remember?"

Hiro took a swig and placed the glass down. His movement's still very slow and painful but determined. "I remember that my shipment was confiscated by the Port Authority as I had planned. I knew that Hastings would eventually bring us down I didn't know that he would do it with Lau. And his relationship with the nerd, what's his name?"

"Carmichael?"

"Yes, Carmichael or better yet Bartowski?

"Hiro, Carmichael is CIA, and also the son of the man that I hate the most. And the ones who shot you are also CIA. They are the ones that I told you about. Hastings didn't know that they were CIA. And I didn't know that they were hot on your trail till you ended up here shot."

"CIA!"

"The same ones that destroyed your family and stole the recorder!"

"One in the same."

"So why are they after me then?"

"I don't know maybe you somehow got under their radar or Beckman got wind."

"The General?"

"Yeah the *&^%#."

Kovac got up. "We need to move on and get Cygnus back up and running."

"Well yes but what about the Tang and Zhu's family. Those people won't leave their villages and allow us to build there."

"Who said anything about building there? I just want what's under their villages. Bartowski and his baboons destroyed what I had set up in Laos and in Sweden. The villages in the Sichuan valley are rich in copper. For thousands of years people have tried to take this village over but there was always someone or something preventing them from succeeding. I remember about twenty years ago there was a group from the US that were there protecting this land but they managed to gain some territory but ran out of funds."

"So that is why I am here?"

"Not the only reason."

Hiro turned around. "We need to gain access to those villages but if Casey and Walker and Bartowski almost got you once - I won't be surprised that they will try again. And if my gut is right I know that Stephen isn't far behind. I swear on my sons' grave that he helped his son in Sweden."

"Well dear friend." As Hiro stood up. "Once we have gained access to the exhibit and retrieved the emblem that states that whoever holds this emblem will be granted the riches of the land. The villagers will have to succumb to us if we hold the cards. "

"Well then we will wait till Tuesday. That gives you a few more days to rest then we will head to Shanghai and attend the exhibit. I will get my men set up."

"Do you think that Bartowski will be there?"

"He's smart but not that smart. He's looking for you yes but he doesn't know that you and I are working together. He wouldn't think the look for you there. From what I heard the boat had enough evidence on it to prove that you ended up in the sea."

Hiro nodded and took once last swig and headed back to his room.

'_This is it! I will succeed, this time will be mine.' _Kovac threw his glass against a nearby tree smashing it into pieces.

**SHANGHAI**

Sarah moved her legs over Chuck's hip as he laid on his side. She loved watching him sleep. She loved the fact that she too could sleep, really sleep. Sarah tugged on his ear lobe with her lips. Chuck squirmed under the cotton sheets. Sarah continued to move her leg up and down Chuck legs. She loved the feel of his hairy legs on her smooth legs. She looked up at the clock. '_rats 2:30, not enough time or is there?'_

Sarah pushed herself up and placed her head in the crook of Chuck's neck. She knew how to awake the sleepy nerd.

Chuck laid there enjoying the show. He opened his eyes to see the clock. He knew what Sarah was thinking but he didn't want to start something with her then have to stop as soon as it got good. He rolled over and opened his eyes. Sarah leaned back as Chuck sat up and kissed her then laid his head on the inside of her arms.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning? Aren't we past that?"

"Well somewhere in the world it's morning?"

"I guess you're right."

Chuck stared into Sarah's eyes, the love he had for her did not have a price tag. It was also indescribable. But he knew that she was holding out on him. The look she was giving him was the same look she had when they fought over their first kiss and in Laos when Chuck confronted her about her past.

Chuck sat up and leaned against the headboard. Sarah sat up and leaned on her right leg.

"What's wrong Chuck?"

"I would say that same about you?"

"What do you mean?" As her defences were now on high alert.

"Something is bothering you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're like me answering a question with a question."

"No I am not."

Chuck knew that this could go on for a while, so he got up and went to his luggage from Castle.

"Chuck where are you going?"

"I'm not going having this conversation. You say your fine when I know you're not. And you will say that I am just being overly concerned and that nothing is bothering you and so on. Same song different dance."

Sarah sat back with her knees up to her chest. '_He was right but she couldn't get into the reasons now when Casey was arriving at any moment.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok fans here it is part one. I been working on this and it is way too big to keep as one chapter. Not only in pages but context. So I have decided to separate these in two parts. Thanks goes out to you FANS for sticking around and making this story as huge as it has become. Who know a year ago that this story would even have been created? Many thanks to my returning fans you make me want to write more but this story has to come to an end. And to my newer fans welcome and I hope that this story has entertained you. I'm not a writer but I do play one on TV. Lol. 1000's of thanks goes to MRW for her time in reading my work. She's too blame for getting me started.**_

_**I don't own Chuck. Enjoy part one of the ending to Chuck Vrs The Unknown – The Prophesy **_

**Chapter 6 – When history is not a present**

Chuck got up and moved over to the couch, but kept his eye on Sarah. He shook his heading knowing how much he knew her and how hard it was to 'just sit' there and wait for her to come to him. _'Didn't she know him well enough to trust him with everything?'_ He continued to shake his head but with less force as before. He composed himself enough to unclasp the box that contained the recorder. Sarah continued to lean against the head board hoping that Chuck would return but when his body language showed otherwise Sarah got up and tried to compose herself in the bathroom. Tears came to her eyes as she just missed another opportunity but knowing that Casey was on his way was her way of justifying the end results in not telling Chuck again; inwardly Sarah cursed herself.

Casey stood outside the door and knocked. Sarah wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and answered the door. Casey could tell by the look in Sarah's eyes that the honeymoon had hit a speed bump. He looked directly up at Sarah and Sarah quickly replied.

"Don't ask!"

Casey raised his hands up in the air as Sarah closed the door behind them and returned to the bathroom. Casey was a man to notice these things but Chuck wasn't as clued in as he should be. Casey walked in and Chuck nodded. Casey sat down. He placed the scroll on the table and tossed Chuck the pad of paper. Chuck grabbed the pad and sat back on the couch looking at what Casey had written on it.

"Are you serious?

That's what it says?"

"Uh huh and it looks like there could be a piece missing so I can't be sure. But if you look at it the symbols." Casey stands up.

"It just ends and by the looks of the cut it had to be cut with something very sharp. Chuck grabs a magnify glass from his back pack and looks at the cut end. Casey was right. Sarah finally leaves the bathroom and walks into the main part of the room and sits down beside Chuck. Chuck's passes the magnify glass to her and Sarah takes a turn.

"Someone cut the remaining part of the scroll - but who?"

Sarah was hesitant to move closer towards Chuck on the couch but Chuck brought his hand out and motioned for her to sit down. Sarah sat down and grabbed the pad that Chuck had just finished reading.

"So what I figured out was, those who are destined to fulfill the prophesy and it's components will need to find the second piece. And whoever was the one who hid it hopefully assumed that when it was found it would be found by the right people."

"So where do we start looking?"

Chuck trying to be optimistic tried to come up with an answer.

"With how weird this whole thing has been these past few months I wouldn't be surprised if it falls in our hands.

"Yeah right, Chuck." Casey grunts "That would be the day, but nothing is what it seems, has it?" Casey looks at Sarah knowing that what he saw when he first walked in the room didn't sit well with Sarah.

Chuck got up and grabbed the brochure that explained the museum Gala and sat back down. "It looks like this event is formal so I guess we need to dress up?"

"Don't worry Chuck, Sarah. Beckman took care of that. She even stocked my room with high end cigars and Johnny Black. I wonder how she knew that. We should get our outfits on Tuesday."

"So what are the plan boys?" Sarah looked around and when the 'boys' weren't saying anything she spoke up again.

"I guess we need to see if Kovac will show up and if Hiro is still alive?" "Casey if you're going to play cards you might want to start up a conversation. Someone might talk if the price is right?"

"Yeah that's what Chuck said."

"What did Chuck say?"

Chuck shook his head at Casey.

"Well!"

"Chuck said that he could make some people very happy if they would spill on the whereabouts of Hiro and Kovac."

"Wouldn't that be a little illegal?"

"Who said anything about illegal activity?" Chuck chuckles. Sarah rolled her eyes and went back to the exhibit brochure. "Looks like there's a lot of antique pieces from the Tang Dynasty there: dishes, jewelry, clothing, furniture. And it looks like several treasures that were unearthed go as far back as the Bronze Age in China. Sarah continued to turn the page. As she flipped it over and pressed the seam down Chuck froze and his head started to pound. His eyes glazed over both and Casey and Sarah noticed instantly. Chuck hadn't flashed like this in awhile. They were both scared by what was happening. Chuck's head fell back as Sarah got up on her knees and wiped Chuck's forehead. Sarah motioned to Casey to watch Chuck as she got up to get some aspirin. Chucks' breathing laboured and was slowly coming out of his flash. Sarah gave Chuck three aspirin and a glass of water. Chuck took the aspirin and placed the glass down and grabbed his head. "Man that was a bad one. I haven't had one that bad since Laos."

"So what triggered it?" Casey inquiring.

Chuck took the brochure back from Sarah. "Chuck please take a moment."

"Can't, need to see that picture. Chuck flipped back the side in which he flashed on. "The Suzuribako is an ancient Chinese writing desk that was built as a wedding gift for Chi Tang the grandson of Jhe Tang and his bride Saris Cheung. No one spoke if the weird similarities of the names to Chuck and Sarah. Maybe this whole prophesy was getting too close to home. They all thought it but kept to themselves. Chuck continued to discuss his flash.

"Guys, I think that what we are looking for, I mean the other piece of the scroll is in this writing box.

Casey got up and headed to the door. "Where are u going?"

"Well to check out the exhibit?"

"Ok!" Chuck got up but fell back down.

"You stay here I'll take a look and if I find out something then I will come back up here.

Casey walked out and closed the door. Sarah leaned over and ran her hand over Chuck's forehead. Chuck grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. "Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For you and for the aspirin."

Chuck kissed her hand and Sarah kissed his lips. "Lay here for awhile. I'm going to go with Casey and check this out, I'll be right back.

Chuck kissed her again and Sarah welcomed the kiss. "Sorry about earlier, Chuck. We will talk I promise."

"So there is something wrong?"

"I hope not."

"We're good right?"

Sarah kissed Chuck one more time. "Yes."

Secretly she hoped that they were indeed right. Sarah caught up to Casey in the lobby. "That was a bad one."

"Yes, so he hasn't had that bad of one since Laos?"

"Yeah it was the night that you were taken by Shaw. Your mom showed up at the hotel and she commented on what Chuck said - that you give him the aspirins after the flashes and she said that was very domesticated of you two. Sarah's smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah but I am guessing that things are not what they seem?

"Things are fine!"

"Are they?"

Sarah paused and looked at Casey. "Can I talk to you, really talk to you?"

"In all confidence Sarah. We are more than partners we're friends."

"Ok."

"Let's check out the exhibit first then coffee - or something stronger."

Casey and Sarah walked near the exhibit doors but noticed how heavily guarded it was. They couldn't make out the logistics but Casey was able to grab a floor map from one of the guards. "The Suzuribako is located near the far east end of the exhibit behind those huge Tang statutes." Casey pointing east.

"It looks like it is surrounded by some sort of security glass. It might have a timer attached to it. Artifacts like that need to be protected from the elements."

Sarah looked at Casey, how Chuck of you to know that."

"Yeah well don't let the boy know that his nerdiness has rubbed off on me. But just a little." Casey formed his fingers to indicate how little Chuck's nerdiness had rubbed off on him. "So how do we expect to get to it?"

"Well looking at the security I am guessing lasers. But I can't be sure till later."

Casey didn't see Sarah take off and walk up to one of the security guards at the other end. Casey watched as Sarah flirted and did her thing. Casey admired Sarah's agent qualities and flirting was one of them. Sarah walked over and motioned for Casey to follow her. They walked down the hall to the restaurant and sat down.

"He sang like a canary."

"Well don't let Chuck hear that you flirted with another guy?"

Sarah donned a slight smile. The exhibit's security is run by heat sensored lasers. Any temperature that exceeds the set range will trigger the alarms. When I was talking to the guy I noticed that the only access that is close enough to the Suzuribako is the main ducts that hovers slightly over it. Otherwise we can't get to the writing desk. If we managed to get to the box we have to maintain our temperature but if we can get to it during the exhibit then we have to come back.

"But there will be as many eyes on it then as it has right now."

"Well, we can discuss that later."

The waitress arrived and Casey ordered two beers and two shots. As they waited for their order, Casey waited till Sarah was ready.

"Whatever you have to say Sarah stays here. And seeing you earlier something is up."

Sarah took a deep breath and when the shots arrived she drove right in hoping that it would give her the nerve to speak. Sarah flipped the shot over and picked up her beer.

Once she swallowed she forced herself to form the words. "There is something that I have been keeping from Chuck and I fear that the longer I keep it to myself, Chuck might get tired and leave me."

"I hardly doubt it. The boy is crazy about you and will give his life for you."

Sarah heard Casey's words but they still weren't enough. "Ok, I have been seeing a shrink."

"Haven't we all?"

"Besides Beckman's ordered appointments."

Casey sat up and looked at Sarah. "Go on."

"Well I have been seeing Dr. Jules for over 15 years now since my dad left me and the incident at the farm."

Sarah continued to tell Casey her version of her dreaded past. Two more bottles later Sarah was finishing her story.

"So somehow I ended up back at my apartment after the incident and Walter was there. He was a life saver. I told Walter that my superior stated in his report that the 'incident' was not followed as planned and that the trainees got carried away acting out their mission. But he failed to mention that he too was involved. Though it didn't result in a sexual assault which I have thanked God everyday – it could have easily led to that. I ended up with bruised and cracked ribs, internal bleeding, broken arm and facial lacerations. They told me that I failed to plan ahead and prepare myself for such a possible stressful situation. The only stress I felt was when my clothes were torn and my team turned on me because I was the only female that could stand up to them. The other women backed out of their training but it was too late for me to turn back when we were away from the farm. I spent the next few months recovering. When I returned to the farm my team was reprimanded but not charged. I graduated and was given this job of protecting Chuck and working with you."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, I really am. It sickens me that people can get away with stuff like that and to have an organization such as the CIA whose job it is to keep everyone safe, allowing such garbage to the happen. I hope you got even somehow?"

Sarah took a gulp. "Didn't have to for the most part. Two of the guys lost their life shortly after they left the farm. Reports said that they ended up dead from a gun fight in Jarkarta. The third man was working for the white collar division in New York. The stress alone will kill him. The others I don't know what has happened to them."

"So you think that Chuck won't be able to handle this?"

"You saw how he reacted when he found me in Columbia and we weren't…well you know. Then with Shaw, he flipped out and shot him."

"He didn't shoot Shaw just because what he did to you."

"I know but we both know how protective Chuck can be."

"Yes but we also know how much he cares for us no matter what our past has given us. Chuck knows that we have a lot of baggage and he already knows that whatever you tell him can't be as bad as what his mind is already thinking or knows. Remember he knows us better than we know ourselves. The Intersect can't be an easy thing to have knowing all the secrets you know about your friends, family and co workers. He must be dying inside knowing all of this so, you need to tell him. And telling him might not be as bad as what you're thinking it to be like. He needs to know but once he absorbs the information, you two will be back to normal."

Casey places his hands on Sarah's. "You will be ok."

Sarah places her free hand on top of his. "Thanks, for everything."

Sarah looks at her watch. "I better get back up stairs." Sarah slides out of the booth and walks towards the elevators. "You coming up?"

"Nay, going to check out the sights. This is the first mission in a long time that I have so much down time. I guess there are some benefits of working as a team. I will see you later for supper, around 8?"

"Sounds good." Sarah placed a kiss on Casey's cheek. "Thanks."

The elevator doors opened and Sarah walks in.

**North of Shanghai**

Kovac and Hiro packed their gear and jumped into the helicopter. They decided to head straight to Shanghai and attend the Gala. They needed some reinforcements but were running out of money. They knew that certain items at the Gala had a hefty price tag attached to them. Hiro made Kovac believe that the CIA had frozen his assets. Hiro knew that he also had to take care of himself. Kovac brought him back to life but not without a cost. Kovac needed Hiro's money to further his copper mining business and to provide the labour to manufacture the copper into CPU's discs. But after getting shot Hiro's views and attention changed, even his opinion of Kovac. Hiro knew that his relationship with Kovac was coming to an end – his priorities shifted as the name Bartowski took precedence. Hiro sat back trying to get comfortable for the ride. Kovac just stared out towards the horizon.

**Shanghai**

The older Team B arrived and finally where able to relax knowing that their kids and Casey were very close. They each got a room and Laura was glad to have her own room. Though she loved her friends there came a time to say adios for a while and Stephen and Mary needed their privacy. She just wished that she had her Jack. She often wondered where he went. Their meetings in the past were brief and usually didn't last long. She was either in passing or he was running away from some con and they 'happened' to hook up. After a year she didn't know well she stopped looking but didn't stop caring. She had faith that what they had would remain strong and one day they would be together again. Laura laughed at herself, she sounded like Lisa always hoping for the unexpected.

**Yun's Paradise Hotel Room 1245**

Sarah walked in and saw Chuck sleeping on the couch. He was sweaty and clammy. She sat down and caressed his forehead. She kissed him gently, not wanting to wake him. He needed his rest but the severity of the flash worried her. 'Was this a symptom or a glitch with the latest upload?'

Sarah walked outside onto the balcony and sat on the chair next to railing. She had enough to drink but a cold glass of water would be welcoming. She walked back in and smiled at her sleeping hunk and grabbed a bottle of cold water. On her way back to the balcony she grabbed the files and the pad of paper along with the scroll. She needed something to pass the time while Chuck slept. She curled up on the lounger and grabbed the pad of paper that Casey had brought in. While reading Casey's notes she had to smile that this whole prophecy was actually coming true. That Chuck and her were destined to save the world. But they needed the other piece of the scroll and not knowing what it said made her curious. She grabbed Chuck's file and saw that he had made a list of what they knew and what they still needed to find. She grabbed a pen and jotted down the piece of the scroll. 'I hope that it tells us what we need to know. I am ready for a new adventure.'

"I like how that sounds."

Sarah turned to face the voice. Chuck scooted over and took the papers away from her and laid down beside her. Chuck nestled in by her side and Sarah wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You feeling better?"

"I guess, I'm famished."

"It must take a lot out of you."

"It does which I am surprised! It has never been this bad since the upload?"

"So do you think that the upload is what it's cracked up to be?"

"I don't know I don't know how old it is or if my dad was ready to have it uploaded."

"It had to be, he didn't say anything when he knew that we had found the recorder. If that was the case he would have said not to upload it."

Chuck looked up at Sarah. "He did say that I had to make a choice. Maybe that was his way to say no and not to upload it."

"Chuck, what your dad meant was that you had to make the choice to continue helping others with the Intersect. And not have it fall into the hands of Fulcrum or even Kovac. That is what he meant."

"But it's not working the way that it should be working is it?"

"I don't know what to say, until we talk to your dad, we have to expect the unexpected and that goes with the Intersect. Whatever happens we need to be ready."

Chuck sat up. "What happens if we are not ready, what happens if something happens at the wrong time or when we really need it to work."

Sarah sat up and rubbed his back. It was arched and his stress level didn't help the way that he felt. Chuck got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower?"

Chuck walked back in. Sarah sat there and wished that what they had just talked about was just Chuck being Chuck but his words rang fear into her heart as well. What if something bad happened, would they be ready for it.

Sarah got up and closed the balcony door and heard the shower running. She knew that Chuck needed her and she needed him. Sarah took her clothes off and opened the shower door. Chuck turned around and reached for her hand. Sarah grabbed it and entered the stall. Chuck embraced her with a passionate kiss. Sarah ran her hands up and around his back, holding him a close as she could. Chuck lifted her up and as they became one, they both knew that anything was possible but at this moment nothing mattered.

Sarah turned off the water and opened the door of the shower and grabbed their robes. Chuck helped Sarah on with hers while sneaking in a few kisses along the way. Chuck grabbed his and tied it up. Sarah headed towards the sink as Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Chuck nestled his face her neck as they stared into the mirror. Sarah brought her arms around and up towards his head, Chuck turned Sarah around and hoisted her onto the vanity. Chuck moved closer as Sarah allowed Chuck to stand between her legs.

"Ready already?"

"Hhmmm." As he sent shivers down her neck as he kissed her.

Sarah grabbed his ties and untied his robe and opened it up. Chuck brought Sarah's left leg up and around him. For a second time Chuck entered Sarah. It wasn't fast or driven as previous but totally them. After awhile Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall. Chuck was busy doing his thing and she need to get his attention. Sarah tried to start up a conversation but her words got interrupted. Sarah was able to whisper into Chuck's ear. _'Baby we need to finish here, Casey is going to meet us for supper. So wherever we are at we need hurry up.'_

Chuck grabbed Sarah and held her close as he carried her to the bed. Sarah didn't expect the sudden change of angles as Chuck laid her down on the bed. They carefully picked up where they left off.

Chuck rolled over as Sarah held him close.

"Wow hun that was?"

"Yeah, thanks for the shower."

Sarah nudged Chuck. "I sensed that it was what we needed. The second time didn't expect that."

"Well my lady, you never know what will happen."

"Well you are right on that one. One minute you're totally drained with the flash then your energy level skyrockets thereafter. I'm not sure if it is a good thing or not."

Chuck moved closer and dragged his index fingers along Sarah's long legs and up her arm to her face.

"The flash not a good thing but this – this is a good thing."

Sarah crashed her lips onto Chucks and as their lips dance with each other. Sarah's phone buzzes.

"I need to answer this?"

"No you don't." As Chuck continues to kiss her.

Sarah manages to see the text. 'Heading back to the hotel meet you in the restaurant. Very hungry.'

"Chuck its Casey."

"Chuck busy."

The kissing continued. Then Chuck's phone started to ring.

Chuck grabs his phone and begrudgingly answers it. "Chuck here?"

"Oh you are up? Time to eat. Now!"

The phone goes dead and Chuck rolls over as Sarah's hand lays flat on his chest.

"Sorry we can't cuddle but I did warn you."

"Alerting a man in midstream is like telling someone to run after an ocean wave hits him. It's a little too late."

"Ha ha." As Sarah continued to laugh at Chuck's comparison to his love making and an ocean wave.

"Laugh if you will but if you were the guy you would feel the same. There's a lots of pressure to perform and when you're given a time limit it just adds stress."

Sarah straddles Chuck. "But hun, isn't that the point?"

Chuck looks up at his angel. Sarah knows that Chuck is brilliant but Chuck's ability to always get the 'little' things is always hit or miss.

It finally hits him and he sits up. Sarah grabs his face and kisses him hard.

"That's why I love you!"

Those words hit her hard. She finally found her peace with Chuck. "I love you too!"

Sarah grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. Chuck grabbed some clothes and quickly got changed. He walked over to the recorder and grabbed the files and placed everything back into the safe. His conversation with Sarah earlier just added to his paranoia, he knew that he definitely was a Bartowski.

**Tuesday  
**The gang met in Casey's room as they went over the plan to retrieve the scroll piece. Casey had taken pictures and they noticed that there was a window of opportunity 30 minutes before the exhibit was to open. The Gala committee had planned a last minute staff meeting to get ready for the doors to open. They agreed to have Sarah climb down the duct work to the box. Chuck and Casey would host her down from the ceiling. It was a three man job and Sarah being the lightest got the task. Sarah grabbed her gear as they headed towards the ceiling. Chuck looked down and saw all the exhibit entries. He eyes opened up like saucers. "Man this is so cool, so much history."

"We'll be history if we don't get this job done so focus Chuck."

"Ok, fine but we need to."

"Honey, Casey is right, job first then fun ok."

"Ok."

Sarah slid into her gear and the boys sent her down. Slowly at first till Sarah was able to manage the speed herself. Sarah scanned the room and grabbed a can of air and sprayed a heavy spray to see if the lasers were on. Sarah noticed that they lasers were closer than she thought that they would be. Sarah sprayed again and Chuck and Casey lessened the ropes to allow her to fall directly adjacent to the box. Sarah slid down and under the box, they had removed the glass in order to prepare for the exhibit but the lasers were close enough to compensate for the changes. Sarah clicked on her head camera that Chuck had her wear and she was glad that she did. To her amazement and to his the box did not have any lasers or wires attached to it directly.

"Chuck it's not what we thought it would be, now what?"

Chuck looked at the monitor and quickly flashed on the schematics of the box. Chuck flinched as the flash rang through. But Chuck managed to get a grip and refocus. Chuck knew what to do.

"Ok Sarah the box then has some sort of sequence. Can you see if it has four casings or drawer like castors?"

Sarah scanned the underlay of the box. "Yeah there are four?"

"Ok do they have numbers near them?"

Sarah flipped on her light and flashed to see if she could see if there were any numbers. As she lit the area she noticed not numbers but notches.

"Chuck there isn't any numbers but notches? Would that work?"

Chuck took a deep breath and looked at Casey. "It has to."

Casey looked at his watch. "We have 15 minutes!"

Chuck looked down towards the box then looked back up at the monitor. "Ok Sarah let's say that each notch that is attached to the castor represents a number. So the first notch is one and so on. There are four so the sequence has to do with a number that has 4 digits. Each digit has to be from 0 to 9. Slide the drawers to the following numbers. Chuck gave Sarah some random number and as Sarah moved the castors into the given numbers.

"Nothing is happening. It's not working Chuck."

"Ok try 1718."

Sarah slid the drawers to 1 then 7 then 1 then 8. "Well!"

"Only two clicked."

"Which ones the last two."

"Ok try 56."

Sarah slid the first castor back to 5 and re-slid the second to 6 then 1 then 8.

As the clock was counting down:

Sarah would end up with nothing if this didn't work and she would be lifted up empty handed. Casey looked at his watch and gave Chuck a stern look. Chuck grabbed his head set and was about to take it off when Sarah heard a click and slid forward to see that one of the drawers had slid open. Sarah slid a little further and was able to get on her knees and look inside. There laying as if just placed there was the second piece of the scroll. Sarah laughed and quickly grabbed the scroll and placed it in her hand. She heard the doors unlocking and pulled on the ropes.

Chuck looked down. "Won't make it. Going to hide in the bathroom. And Chuck, Casey I got it."

Sarah untied her gear and carefully ran towards the bathroom. Chuck and Casey quickly pulled the ropes up and ran back through the ceiling and out the hatch that they came through. Chuck and Casey snuck through the side vent near their room. They were fortunate to be on the 12th floor as the ceiling of the main conference room was two floors below. They were able to shimmy backup the elevator shaft to the 12th floor. Chuck hid his gear in Casey's room and as Chuck was leaving, Casey gave him their clothes. "You better hurry and changed so we can get to Sarah."

Chuck nodded and ran back to his room and quickly showered and changed and put his dark blue Mandarin suit on. He fixed his buttons when he heard the door. Casey was there dressed in a black Mandarin suit as well and ready to head downstairs. Chuck grabbed Sarah's garment bag and some of her personal items and headed out the door. As they arrived at the Gala Chuck met Sarah in the far bathroom. Chuck passed the items on and waited for her to come out.

15 MINUTES LATER:

Chuck and Casey watched as the doors opened and out came Sarah wearing a red Qipao. (Wearing red signified happiness.) Chuck watched as the dress fit her perfectly and added to her sensuous curves. Sarah had put her hair up in the back and added two black hair sticks. Sarah tossed her gear into a stall and snapped the lock so no one could grab her gear.

Chuck knew that acknowledging how Sarah looked was going to take the right choice of words. (When minutes ago every strand of her hair was out of her ponytail.) It reminded him of their first kiss on the docks. But as Sarah walked towards Chuck she makes a gesture to close Casey's open mouth – that had dropped at the first sight of Sarah. Chuck noticed and closed his, he reached out his hand and dragged it down her arm and placed his hand in hers. "You look beautiful Ms Walker."

"You don't look so bad either. And Casey very handsome."

Casey grunted. As he and Chuck waited he grumbled to whole time that the collar was too tight for his neck. But smiled at Sarah's comment.

Chuck kissed her cheek as they headed back into the exhibit.

"So Chuck you remember saying that it would be nice if the scroll just fell into our hands, well you got your wish."

Chuck looked at Casey then back to Sarah. "So where is it?" Sarah casually grabbed a corner of the scroll out from under her cleavage.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do." Chuck eyes again as big as saucers. He knew that she was good at hiding things but he never thought that she was that good.

"Well at least we know that it is safe, unless."

Chuck took a double look at Casey as Casey knew that the only person that could get close to that hiding spot knew better and anyone else would die before they got that close.

"Ha ha ha! Is it gang up on Chuck day."

Sarah leaned over and kissed Chuck on the lips. "Sorry hun you know we can't resist."

The three walked around the exhibit watching the arrival of dignitaries and important Chinese officials and the general public that could afford to attend the Gala the first night.

As they continued to walk around a waiter came by with a tray of champagne. They all grabbed a glass and toasted to the evening. When Casey put down his drink a Gala worker tapped him on the arm and whispered into his ear. Chuck and Sarah waited as Casey allowed the man to leave. Casey placed his glass on the next available tray.

"Looks like the card game is starting early? Will stop by after the game to debrief."

"Have fun, keep your eye out for anything suspicious."

"You as well, who knows who could show up."

Chuck and Sarah watched as Casey walked to the side doors leading to the room that was hosting the game.

Casey sat down and as a waitress took his order Casey scanned the room. The room filled up with several men that didn't cause him any concerns till another white Caucasian male sat to the right of him directly across at the huge round table. He looked familiar to Casey but could not place the man, if his life depended on it. Casey's drink of Johnny Black and his cigars arrived. He tipped the waitress and took swig. Casey scanned the room to find four Chinese men two East Indian men all from old money. The stranger not sure what his story was and Casey's money was not his own. The dealer voiced the rules and the game began.

As Casey did his thing, Chuck and Sarah mingled as they walked through the aisles of the exhibit. Chuck was so engrossed with the images and historical artifacts that Sarah just had to stand back and let him do his thing. But as Chuck got invested she couldn't help herself either. Chuck grabbed his camera and snapped a picture of a painted scroll of a battle scene from 680 BC. Chuck and Sarah then arrive at a Samurai uniform. The height of the uniform and the height of Chuck made Sarah laugh.

"Could you imagine if you had to wear this?"

"Ha, it would take like four of these to suit me up for battle. Watch out here comes the White tiger."

Sarah snapped a picture and laughed when it appeared on the screen. They continue to walk around the Gala ewing and awing over the vast images and sizes of the artifacts. Chuck and Sarah found a bench and sat down. Chuck was so happy to have Sarah on his arm despite the fact that she and, he weren't 100%. It amazed Sarah that Chuck could still see the good in everything even when she knew that she was the one to blame this time.

Chuck kept an eye on everything. His mind was racing and his eye reminded her of a pin ball machine. Chuck scanned the room till he found something interesting. He got up and looked at Sarah.

"You got to see this!"

Chuck walked around the large statue of Tang himself and headed toward the piece of résistance.

Chuck crouched down and examined the colors and design. "Chuck what is this? It looks like a jail."

"No, this is a Litter or Jiao."

"A what?"

"A Litter or Jiao. It was a way to transport royality or sometimes spies would use them to conceal their persons of interest. A group of men or usually slaves would hoist the long poles over their shoulders as the person sat inside."

Sarah walked up to the little windows and door.

"Well they must have munchkins as passengers; no one in their right mind could fit in there."

"You're wrong, even the royal families had tall family members. You just needed to know how to sit cross legged."

"My legs crossed legged for that long, I rather walk."

Chuck laughed as they continued to look at the Jiao. Sarah snapped another picture and this time a worker came up to them and asked her to not to take pictures with a flash.

Chuck walked towards Sarah "What was that about?"

"I guess weren't not supposed to snap pictures with a flash?"

"But you got one right!"

"Yes dear I did."

Sarah turned around and saw the most interesting carriage or was it. She knew that Chuck would know what it was so she had to find out the name of the piece before mister know it all spoiled it for her. Sarah walked around till she found the small write up on the item. She leaned forward and read.

"_The Cycle Rickshaw_ _is a cart that can seat one or two people powered by a human runner – on legs - modern bicycle and auto rickshaws don't count. The cabin is mounted on a pair of wheels and the runner carried two sticks used to fulcrum the rickshaw. While the poster book image of rickshaws often includes oriental flourishes to the design, the truth is most were more functional contraptions."_

Chuck noticed that Sarah had moved on. He found her reading that card and stood and waited till she finished reading. Chuck smiled knowing what she was trying to do, so he decided to let her have this one. Chuck walked up to her and wrapped his one arm around her and kissed her neck.

"Well I hope that my boyfriend doesn't see you kissing my neck. He can get a little jealous with this sort of thing."

"Well if your boyfriend is so jealous then I better sneak in another kiss."

Chuck turned Sarah to face him and lightly brushed Sarah lips with his. He knew she couldn't resist that move. Sarah placed her hand around his head to bring his lips closer and firmer to hers. Chuck eased up to grab some air and Sarah snickered under hers.

"See what happens when you play with fire."

Chuck nodded and resumed his hold of Sarah.

"So what is this funny looking thing?"

"Well I am surprised that you don't know. It is a Rickshaw. A human carriage that can carry one to two people. The runner holds onto these poles and lifts the underside of the carriage up and takes off."

"Interesting, but I prefer the Jiao."

"You would."

Casey sat back as he folded the first round. He knew that he had to pick his players carefully. The East Indians weren't strong players but had the cash and the Chinese men had made some interesting calls but did not have the cash. The other American dealt his cards carefully, like Casey he was checking out the room. He kept his eye on one particular Chinese player. The man didn't look old enough to be there but with the Chinese culture it was hard to determine the age of many of its people. But he had to be important as body guards were in hands reach of him. The next round started with a minimum of 2 rounds to start. If Casey could win this round he would be able to come back in the morning. Casey's cards were dealt and he flipped them over to take a look, his cards weren't bad but exchanged two cards for hopefully something better. The man to Casey's left folded instantly and bowed out. That left the 2 Chinese men the last remaining East Indian and the other American.

Casey tossed a couple 100 dollar chips into the pile and raised the stakes by adding a 1000 more. The pot was now at 150,000 as each player tried to play their cards right. Casey watched as the American rubbed his neck. Casey had seen him to that several times. Code or a technique to get the players to notice Casey took one last look at his cards and held on to them. The dealer called and the significantly older Chinese man folded leaving the four to battle. The American folded after Casey raised another 1000 dollars in chips. The second round lasted longer than anyone expected but it came down to the younger looking Chinese man and Casey. Casey raised the bid of the other by another 1000. The dealer waited for the other man to place his bet. The stares increased as the Chinese man placed his cards down and folded. Casey surprised himself as he placed his cards down showing a flush. The Chinese man frustrated flipped his cards over and the dealer glanced to see that Casey had won by King.

Casey grabbed his chips and placed them in a pile based on currency. A waitress came and counted the chips and placed them in a sealed suitcase and slid the key card to Casey. Casey stood up and lit his cigar and slipped the key card into his back pocket. He managed to win a seat for the next round. The men filed out of the room. Casey looked at his watch and it read 1:30 am - He decided to take his chances to see if the kids were up.

As Casey walked towards the elevator the other American stood behind him waiting for a taxi to arrive. Casey's door opened first as he turned around and watched the other American jump into a cab. They exchange pleasantries as each door closed. Casey knew for sure that he had seen him somewhere before but where and why did he look like someone he knew.

Casey knocked on the door and was surprised by the quick response. Chuck opened the door.

"So is the American public broke?"

"No, actually I am winning at the moment. The game resumes at 8."

"Not bad, so who are you playing?"

Casey gave Chuck and Sarah the list of the men. Chuck curious even more after Casey expressed his concerns typed the names into his computer. The East Indians Suresh Ranga and Abhijeet Balraj were who they said they were. They came from old money. The Chinese names Lian Feng was a banker turned poker player. He knew his stuff but didn't have the money to allow him to attend so his friends raised money for him to attend. Chuck finally typed in the second name Wei Chang. As Chuck waited for the name to process Casey informed the team of the mysterious American that had caught his attention.

Chuck stopped looking and looked up at Casey. "So you think that the other American is CIA?"

"I don't know, he did keep his eye on the younger Chinese male. Not sure if they are working together or he has other interests in him. Wei came with muscle so anything is possible."

"So did you get a name?"

"A name?"

"Who, the Amercian?"

Chuck nodded. "O'Connell? First name….."

Sarah froze when she heard the name O'Connell. Her thoughts flashed back to a small town where she had just had lunch with her mom and her dad had her ride a bike through town. O'Connell was the name that they were using and it was the con that had failed and her mom disappeared and she ended up with a broken arm.

Chuck and Casey kept on talking. When she heard Casey say the last name again she knew that it wasn't a coincidence or was it? Could this guy be her dad? She had not seen him in nearly 15 years. The last time she saw him was when she was coming home from school and the FBI had surrounded her house. She drove to a wooded area and dug up a small case that her dad had hidden in case of emergencies. While uncovering the money she was found by a man named Langston Graham.

Sarah got instantly tired. "Sorry guys to cut this short but I am really tired all of a sudden."

Casey got up "Sorry guys I know it late, I will talk to you after the next round." Casey walked to the door and waved goodbye.

Sarah climbed out of her dress and hung it up. Chuck changed as well and snuggled under the covers. Sarah laid beside Chuck and placed her arm around his chest.

"Anything wrong?"

"Why?"

"Well you got very quiet when Casey was here."

"Just tired that's all, its been a long day."

"Yes it has, you have a good sleep."

"You too!" Sarah leaned up and kissed Chuck goodnight and settled back in his arms.

Sarah mind drifted to her dad. Card game + alias= her dad – could it be?

**Wednesday Morning**

The Chinese man Wei Chang, O'Connell and Casey were the last three remaining. Casey knew that he could beat the Chinese but O'Connell had its challenges. Casey was up by 10,000 to O'Connell few thousands. Chang looked at his cards. He looked at Casey then at O'Connell. He asked to speak to the dealer who stepped down and walked over. Both men looked at Chang then the dealer. The dealer came back. "Mr Chang has opted to leave the game but has wished that his earnings be given to the one who has the next high card."

Casey looked at his card as the dealer slipped him a new card from the deck. O'Connell glanced at his card. Casey was holding a 10. O'Connell placed his card down and at the same time flipped them over. To Casey's shock O'Connell was holding a 7 to Casey's 10. Chang got up and gave Casey his earnings. Casey stood up and thanked the man. His body guards escorted him out. O'Connell backed out leaving Casey the winner which surprised him because they had not finished the last round. Casey's winnings were placed in his suitcase and Casey walked out of the door. As Casey approached the front lobby Chuck and Sarah walked around at the same time. Casey looked up to motion to them that O'Connell was heading out the door. Sarah quickly ran after him. Sarah collided with the bell hop and resumed her hunt. O'Connell sensed that he was being followed ran up the street. Sarah ran after him but lost him a crowd of tourists. Sarah jumped up on a garbage tin to get a better look. As she stepped down she glanced across the street, as her eyes set on a middle aged version of her dad. Jack moved his head slightly as he took one more look into her daughter's eyes and jumped into the closest cab.

Chuck and Casey caught up to her. "So I wasn't seeing thing was I?"

"No, your gut was right."

"Am I missing something?"

Sarah never answered. She headed back to the hotel but stopped as an entourage of black sedans pulled up to the back of the hotel. Sarah stopped and pointed. Both Chuck and Casey couldn't believe their eyes. Out steps Kovac and one deadest alive person they have ever seen. Hiro walked around the car buttoning his suit jacket.

"This doesn't look good."

Casey stood up, looked at Sarah and knew not to alert Chuck to the fact that her dad was here. "Well we know that the dead lives but why would they be here?"

"We better go and find out." "Chuck wait!"

"What, we needed to get them so why are we waiting out here?"

"We need a plan we can't just go in and arrest them, plus our guns are upstairs?"

"Fine!"

The Team headed to Casey's room and stocked up on guns. Chuck ran back to their room to grab his computer to hack into the hotel's security feed. As he typed in the IP address a window was flashing at bottom. He clicked on it and to his surprise the name Wei Chang popped up.

"Hey guys, Wei Cheng is one important dude. That is probably why the other American had his eyes on him. Wei Chang the fourth in line to the throne of the Tang Dynasty. That explains the muscle he had. It says that Chang will host the Gala's card game. Well Casey, you just played cards with Royalty."

This news didn't sit well with Sarah. She now knew why her dad was here. To pull a con on the Tang family. She couldn't worry about that now, her focus was to finish this mission, once this was over her focus would be on her dad.

Chuck's feed finally got a glimpse of Kovac and Hiro walking through the Gala. It wasn't clear but it looked like Kovac's men were knocking out the cameras. Kovac grabbing a few cases and started tossing in artifacts from the Gala.

"Guys the Gala is being robbed!"

Casey got on the phone and called the front desk. Sarah pressed the receiver. "Like they are going to believe you?"

They grabbed their gear and ran down the stairs to the back of the hotel. The sedans were still running as Casey knocks out the first few guys and Sarah runs in towards the Gala. Chuck follows as sees Kovac and Hiro stuffing more artifacts into suitcases. Kovacs' men race out with the crates and cases and are stopped by the door. Kovac and Hiro see why and fire back. Shots can be heard and 1000 of years of artifacts shot up. Kovac and Hiro grab what they can and head out the door. They managed to get to the cars. As the cars drive off Chuck runs and yells at an older lady and gentleman who are in the way. The older man turns around as Kovac and Hiro speed by. The lady is pushed to the side.

Sarah and Casey run out but it is too late, they're gone. Chuck runs up to the couple as they dust their clothes off. They turn around as Chuck makes his way to them. Chuck stops a few feet away as Sarah and Casey stop behind him. Chuck stares at the two people now standing in front of him. For Chuck it looked like he was standing in time. Frozen with memories or lack of them of what life use to be like. Chuck stood there as an 8 year old watching his future flash before his eyes. Call it an out of body experience or whatever but Chuck never thought that this was the way he would see his parents again.

Mary stepped forward and grabbed Chuck hard and held him close. Her tears said it all. She held on and Chuck slowly wrapped his arms around her. He was supposed to hate her for leaving, maybe he did hate her but at that moment he put his feelings aside for the sake of his mom. Stephen stood helpless as he watched his son and wife. Mary let go of her son and wiped her eyes. Chuck stood up and Mary pushed him towards his dad. Chuck extended his right hand and Stephen held out his.

"Son."

Chuck took a deep breath as the moment was interrupted with Laura coming in from behind. "Mom?"

Sarah ran to her mom and held her close. It had been only a few weeks but just the same it was way too long.

Laura held her daughter close as the reunions continued. But Chuck didn't know what to do or what to say to his dad.

Mary extended her hand to Casey. "Thank you for taking care of our son."

"No problem Mrs Bartowski."

"Please call me Mary."

"Ok Mary."

Stephen walked over and greeted the Major. "Major Casey it is an honor and yes thank you."

Casey wasn't use to the pleasantries so he just nodded. Chuck watched as his girlfriend, her mom, his friend and his parents conversed on the side of an alley in downtown Shanghai. All the chatter, and the flashes that he kept to himself, (flashes about his mom and dad). Sarah noticed that Chuck wasn't enjoying the reunion but she played it down to too much at one time. Chuck watched as his mom tried to make up for the last 20 years by one hug. Chuck had – had enough.

Chuck knew that what he was about to say would probably sound sarcastic but he was tired of defending or rather protecting his life. He grew up without parents, without their guidance and direction and to stand here not blinking an eye to the fact that they are and were terrible parents. Chuck spoke and rudely interrupting the conversations. They all stop to look at Chuck who was now facing them with his back to the hotel. "I am so glad that everyone is happy to see everyone. I am so glad that my parents, do I call you that." Sarah walked up to Chuck. "Isn't that a little rude?"

"Oh sorry did I offend the title. I thought that I would be happy to see you but I guess that I was fooling myself. How can I stand here and justify that fact that out of the blue they." Chuck pointing to Stephen and Mary. "Just happened to show up when they could have done that 20 years ago. Better yet you didn't have to leave."

"Chuck maybe we should…."

"Sarah thanks but you're not helping. You should of all people know what I am going through. No offense Laura but maybe Sarah has accepted your absence in her life but I can. Not hers or mine. We heard the story that we were destined to save the world and that our parents were spies who saved the world from danger but as parents you couldn't save your families."

At this point Sarah tried to settle Chuck down again. But Chuck continued his rant. Rightfully he needed to vent. _'Now my parents enter my life, a little coincidental'_ Chuck voiced in his head. Chuck turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing what Bartowski's does best they leave."

Chuck walked off past the side entrance to the hotel. Sarah ran after him and Casey followed. Casey put his hand on her shoulder. "Our boy Chuck is hurting, he'll come back."

Sarah covered Casey's hand with hers. "I hope your right."

**North of Shanghai – **

"Damn it Bartowski, Walker and Casey. How did they know?"

"Don't know."

Kovac tossed his gear onto the table of his living room. "Don't you find it a little suspicious that they are here, just as we show up they are there?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well the only person to know that we were heading to the Gala for the take down, was you?"

"Franco your thinking that I told them! I can't stand them either! So why would I jeopardize this?"

Kovac walked over and grabbed a drink and sat down. Taking a deep breathe. "Maybe your right, but I am not going to rest till I find out why?"

Later that evening Kovac's medicine man came and entered the room.

"Sir there is something that I think that you might want to know about?"

"WHAT IS IT!"

"We just uncovered that items that you took from the Gala and to our surprise there was an old writing desk that was made for the grandson of Zhu Tang. Tang as in the…"

"Go on."

"Anyways forelore claim that the writing desk and other items during this period coincided with the prophesy that a White Tiger and a Black Swan would save the world from evil. The Tang family believed that these two entities would save them. And sir you have been trying to destroy the Tang family for some time. Maybe…."

Kovac stood up. "What else does this story say?"

"Two people from the west will destroy the evil and bring peace to the Tang Family and it's people."

"So its possible that Bartowski and his team are here to save the family?"

"Save who's family?" As Hiro sat down.

"You won't believe this!"

Hiro and Kovac embraced their new knowledge and they knew that they could destroy two birds with one stone. Hiro needed to move quickly on this as Kovac could take all the credit. Hiro knew that he had to cut his ties and this was his way to do that. Make Kovac believe that they are working together. Get Bartowski, Walker and Casey alone then take it from there. Hiro sat back as Kovac did all the planning.

Sarah walked back to the rest and Laura comforted her. "Give him some time."

Sarah tried to see her mother's hopefulness in what happened but she also knew her Chuck.

Stephen and Mary walked over to Sarah and Laura. Sarah looked at Chuck's parents who were visibly upset. "He didn't mean what he said."

Stephen looked up. "Yeah he did, he did. And I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing. And showing up like we did didn't help."

"So why did you guys show up?" Casey standing up for Chuck.

"We were after Kovac. Our intel led us here."

"Why Kovac?"

Mary finally realized that they were standing on a street corner. "Guys let's go somewhere else."

As they walked back to the hotel Casey's phone rang. "Hello?"

"General!"

"Yes your right Kovac did show up."

"Chuck's parents and Sarah's mom are here?"

Casey didn't want to tell Beckman that Chuck had left so he kept the conversation far from that.

"We will and we will call you shortly."

Casey put his phone into his back pocket.

"Beckman wants us find out what was taken. She has let Interpol know that we will be there."

Sarah looked at her dress. "I guess we need to change."

"You guys can stay in my room till we know what is happening and hopefully Chuck will be back by then."

Casey and Sarah walked down towards the Gala. They were stopped by security and pulled out their badges. The room was ransacked. It looked like a wrecking ball had come through and forgot what its job was so it came back. Sarah kicked over some broken dishes with her boot. Casey went to talk to the security personal to get a copy of the video feed. Sarah walked and saw the bench where hours ago, she and Chuck had sat there laughing and having a good time. Sarah continued to look at what was missing now. Not much of the big stuff was gone but Sarah walked past the writing desk and saw that it was gone. Sarah quickly felt herself and sighed knowing that she still had the scroll in her possession. She met up with Casey as he gave her a list of the missing items and the list of the broken ones. Sarah saw and mentioned that the writing desk was taken. They both were glad that they got what they did before it was too late. Casey picked up his phone and speed dialed Beckman and put her on speaker.

"Yes Casey what did we find?"

"A lot of little items, easy to pawn but we are concerned about the writing desk."

"The writing desk?"

"Yes we were able to retrieve a piece of the scroll that Chuck flashed on. It had been hidden in a secret drawer for who knows how long?"

"So where is it now?"

"Walker has it on her."

"Good do not let that piece or the other one leave your sight. That could be the key to determining and fulfilling the prophesy."

"You think so?"

"Until we know for sure keep it between us. The less people the safer you guys are?" So where are the parents?"

"Up in my room General. We left them there and came down here."

"Where's is Chuck?"

Casey looked at Sarah and shrugged his shoulders. As he was about to spill on Chuck's whereabouts Sarah got a glimpse of him outside the Gala's doors. Sarah touched Casey's arm and motioned to the doors.

"Chuck is looking around." As Casey continued to talk to the General, Sarah headed to the front lobby.

Sarah could see Chuck sitting on a bench outside. Sarah carefully walked out and sat down beside him. Chuck fell into her arms. Sarah held him close. Chuck was never a crier that was her new job but Sarah could tell that he was deeply upset. Sarah leaned back as Chuck then leaned back onto Sarah's shoulder. She brushed his hair back and kissed his head. Chuck sat up and held his face in his hands. Sarah moved to the edge of the bench and rubbed his back. Sarah leaned in and placed her forehead next to his shoulder.

"Talk to me Chuck!"

The noise from the street deafened any sound from Chuck. Chuck just leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together as if he was praying. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sarah looking at him. "Why now?"

"It wasn't planned. They were following the same lead we were. It was just by chance?"

"But why?"

"Chuck I know that your hurting."

"Hurt and so should you?"

"Chuck yeah I guess a part of me is but I have had time to digest my mom coming back into my life, you haven't."

"How would you feel now if your dad just popped in?"

'_If only you knew Chuck.'_

"Chuck they are upstairs waiting. I know your hurt but we need to finish this mission. We need to put our differences aside, even if you have to play nice."

"It's not me to do that?"

"Chuck you the most caring person I know. You will listen to what your parents have to say. Your parent's sins are not yours to bear. What my parents did is not my fault, but we have to be thankful that we have them back, for whatever reason and for however long."

Chuck rubbed his hands on his dress pants and stood up. "I see that you're out of your dress. I was hoping to do that myself?"

"Were you? Sarah stood closer. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So are you ready for this?"

Chuck grabbed a pair of jeans, his belt and his favourite long sleeve shirt and brown T shirt. He put his feet in his shoes and grabbed his phone and key card. He took a deep breath and followed Sarah to Casey's room.

Mary sat up when she heard the door open. She waited till Chuck came in before she went to give him a hug. Chuck smiled slightly then looked at Sarah. Sarah nodded to show that it was going to be ok. Chuck held his mom in a long overdue hug. Chuck let go and placed his hand in hers and walked in further. Stephen was leaning against the window and Mary directed him to go see his dad. As Chuck walked towards Stephen – both their stance and physical characteristics were unfathomably the same. Chuck was much taller than Stephen but so much a Bartowski.

It was after midnight when Chuck and Sarah headed back to their room. Stephen and Mary and Laura headed back to theirs. They agreed to meet at Jianmen Shudao, which was located north of Shanghai in the Sichuna district. Chuck typed the location into his computer as he sat on the bed waiting for Sarah to join him. Sichuan was the home of the ancestors of Tang family and where Stephen and Laura first heard the about the prophesy. Chuck and Sarah had to return the scroll to verify that they were indeed the White Tiger and Black Swan. Chuck studied and absorbed as much as he could. Sarah watched him from the bathroom. Chuck's words still rang through her head about her dad popping in. The fact that he did worried her.

Sarah turned the light off and headed towards the bed. She closed the balcony doors and settled next to Chuck. Chuck closed his lab top and placed it on the floor. Chuck leaned over and pulled the string for the lamp. The lights of Shanghai lit the room with colorful lights. Sarah laid beside Chuck and settled under the covers. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't be, you asked me to play nice."

"It will get better, you just need time, we all do!"

Chuck covered Sarah up and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sarah smiled and curled up closer to Chuck.

**Thursday morning**

Casey rented a eurovan and loaded it up with their stuff from their room. They were saying goodbye to the hotel. They were hoping to have this mission end by the end of the week. Chuck and Sarah jumped in and turned on the GPS.

They drove through downtown Shanghai and headed north about 200 km north. The van stopped just outside a sign that read Jianmen Pass. Chuck got out and stretched his legs, he was happy that he was going back home soon and this could be his last ride in such a small vehicle. Sarah followed and Casey came around the front. Casey loaded his body with guns and Sarah packed a few guns here and there with a few magazines just in case. Chuck pulled out his back pack and rechecked to see if the recorder was still intact. Sarah held onto the scroll but carefully placed it in bag and stuffed it into her boot. "Always a spy." Chuck said to her as she stuffed her boot this morning.

The sun wasn't up yet as Chuck wished he was still sleeping. But heading this far north it took a little longer to see the sun. A lone truck came up the road and Casey and Sarah went straight into agent mode. Chuck zipped up the zipper and put the backpack on his shoulders and pulled the straps snug.

Stephen, Mary and Laura walked out and greeted everyone. Chuck stood back and avoided any human contact with his parents. He still hadn't got use to the whole parental thing and what parents are supposed to do.

Stephen placed a map on the hood of the car and they all stood around it. "Zhu Tang and his family have been living in this area for centuries. The only way in is by foot up this path. We have the Chengdu in the east and the Mianyang straight ahead and the Deyang is in the south. We need to head north on the Guangyuan and follow the Jianmen Pass into and where all four roads meet up at the Shudao which is named after the Three Kingdoms. The mountain range hosts the Huangze Temple and the Thousand – Buddha Cliff. The Douchui mountain is breath taking, so if you get a chance check it out. We need to stay together as there is a chance that the old pass is no longer. The old pass was formed by natures cruel sense of humor. It nestles along cliffs as high as 200 feet high. The cliffs set among 72 steep peaks along a 100 kilometer stretch of mountains.

"There we will find Zhu Tang hopefully."

"Why hopefully?"

"Well Chuck, he was up in years when Laura and I first met him twenty years ago so it's hard to say. He need to verify that you guys are the ones."

"Please don't say that we have done all of this to not be the ones."

"Chuck relax, we just need to wait a little longer."

Chuck was glad that Sarah was there to settle him down. Stephen folded up the map and grabbed his gear and headed the team into the Sichuan Province.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here ends the journey. First I want to thank MsRomanceWriter for getting into writing. It was 2 years ago and I haven't stopped since And for her, reading, editing and overall support. Secondly to the FFans who guys rock! The returning bunch and the newbies, thanks for your words. Thanks for taking the time to read what comes out of my head. Thirdly I don't own Chuck but with FF Chuck lives on. Don't worry I'm not done writing just moving on. Enjoy this last journey as I had writing it.**

PART II – Chapter 7

**The Roar of the Swan Song**

Chuck stayed a few feet behind his dad and mom as Laura and Casey followed him. Chuck could not figure out why his dad would be here and if this was a good thing or not. He had been disappointed once before and he didn't want to get his hopes up. The last time he saw his dad he was a kid with childlike wishes that, one day his dad would come back but as the years faded, his dreams turned to dust. And the only memories of his mom were only of faded pictures in one of Ellie's photo albums. Chuck trudged on as the sun finally crept over the mountainous ridge.

Sarah watched as Chuck's carefree outlook on life was now filled with uncertainty; her life as well. Seeing her dad still didn't sit well when the newest person of his interest was royalty. Stephen slowed down as they reached an incline. He turned to face the group and waited for all to come together. Stephen looked at his map then his compass. "We have another few miles. We will reach the half-way point by mid-afternoon and by then it will be getting dark so we will camp at the base of the Jianmen Pass then at day break we will head further into the Shudao. Tang's village is on the other side of the river next to the area they call the Three Kingdoms.

As Chuck reached the group, he stopped and took off his back pack and started to remove his shirts. The heat and humidity of walking in the jungle like forest made him hot. Sarah followed through and shed her outer clothing as well. Chuck stuffed both shirts into the back pack and was ready to resume walking. Sarah passed Chuck a water bottle which he drank up pretty quick. Stephen walked back to check on Casey. When Casey said that he was fine he moved onto Chuck and Sarah. Sarah tapped Chuck's arm as Chuck recapped his bottle.

"We do ok? You got enough water?"

Chuck looked up and swallowed. "Yeah for now, but we will have to refill our water bottles."

"Not a problem there is a water fall near the spot where we will spend the night so we can fill up there."

"Thanks Mr Bartowski."

Stephen smiled. "Stephen remember."

Sarah smiled "Yes sorry forgot."

"Ok then we're ready to roll?"

All chided and started up the hill. The hill for the most part was smooth with a few ruts and roots to battle. The green moss covered hills and luscious plant life along with the many variations of color made the walk somewhat enjoyable. And the smoky colored hillside reminded Sarah of the Gala and the pictures Chuck took. It felt that they were in one of those painting. Sarah wasn't much for art but she could appreciate the vastness of the artist's imagination as they paint these views. Sarah knew that Chuck walking behind her had its benefits, she wasn't sure if they were P-G rated ones though. Chuck saw Sarah smile. So he stopped and grabbed his knife and sliced an orchid like shaped flower from its resting spot, and passed it onto her. Chuck kissed her neck. "I know what you thinking?"

"Do you." As Sarah turned around. "Would it be that fact that my boyfriend has not stopped staring at my ass the whole time we started this walk."

Chuck swallowed deeply. "No but if you want to go with that we can."

"Thanks for the flower." Sarah kissed him and continued walking.

Stephen was right it was getting darker as they headed down the back side of the mountain. It was an overly quiet walk as all partied were either afraid to talk or were so mission driven that talking wasn't an option.

Mary and Stephen and Laura found a spot to stop for the night. Casey cased the joint and grabbed some fire wood. Chuck and Sarah kept to themselves. Casey came back with an arm full of wood and looked at Chuck. "Chuck, help me get some more wood." Chuck kissed Sarah and headed off with Casey.

Sarah turned to Casey and mouthed 'thanks.'

"So how ya doing buddy?"

Chuck walked around grabbing twigs and larger branches. "Ok I guess who knew that when we woke up yesterday this would happen?"

"Didn't! So now what?"

Chuck stopped and looked up at Casey as Chuck was standing further down the hill from Casey. "See what they know? If it has anything to do with Kovac and Hiro then we will use that."

"What about the prophesy?"

"I don't know? I want to think that this whole ordeal is real, but what comes out of my dad's mouth I need to take it at face value."

"Do you think that your dad will steer you wrong?"

"At this point you and Sarah are the only ones that I can trust." Casey was surprised by Chuck's comment but knew why.

"What about the intersect?"

"What about it?"

"Well the changes since the upload?"

Chuck looked up and was saved by the bell as Laura called them back. Sarah was nestled on a log to the right of the fire as Mary and Laura dished out some food. It was camping Bartowski style. Roast your own dogs along with s'mores for desert. Chuck stood by the fire to roast Sarah and him a hot dog. Stephen joined in. The two Bartowski men, Chuck kneeling on one knee to get a better angle and Stephen standing. Stephen knew that small talk might be best but he also knew his son even if he had not been around the past few years. "So you and Sarah?"

"Yeah!"

"Everything is good with you two?"

Chuck not trying to blow a fuse but he could make the small talk work for him. It was still too hard to talk to his dad otherwise. Though Chuck had talked to him on the phone, the phone gave him a reprieve to be a little anonymous, and the fact that it wasn't face to face. Chuck wanted to know where the last 15 years resulted in and he also wanted to know why his mom would be gone so long. But as he looked as his dad and his mom a part of him despised them. (Despising them for running out on Ellie and him; hatred for, leaving them when they needed them most.) For his dad to choose his wife over his children the list could go on but Chuck didn't have time to contribute to his ulcer even if it was remotely possible to get one. Chuck left his dad and passed one of the crispy dogs to Sarah. Chuck and Sarah sat and watched the on goings of the camp fire. There were a few laughs and cries as Casey kept the group entertained. They reminisced about Sweden and how Chuck's parents met Sarah. Sarah perked her ears up as she was savoring her time with Chuck. Chuck sat up and listened as well. Chuck then slid down to lean against the log as Sarah got up to grab another s'more. She sat down between Chuck's legs. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah as she fed him a piece of her s'more.

The parents delighted in sharing stories of Chuck and Sarah when they first met. Sarah blushed and Chuck coughed at the thought that they had shared their first night ever together in her tree house. Casey was enjoying the stories and commented that he now had enough stories on Chuck and Sarah to last a life time. Stephen placed another log on the fire as the ladies got ready to call it a night. Casey found a spot near Chuck's right and Mary and Stephen placed there sleeping bags across from Chuck. Laura laid to Sarah's left. Mary walked over as Chuck and Sarah were laying out their mats.

"Good night you two."

"Good night Mary." Sarah gave Mary a big hug. Then she moved towards Chuck, she was anticipating a hand shake but Chuck surprised her and himself by giving her a hug. "Good night Mary."

"I'm sorry son. Can we talk in the morning?"

Chuck nodded and waited till Mary left to wipe a tear that had formed. Sarah turned to face Chuck and didn't want to make the situation worse than it was. So she rubbed his back and kissed his cheek and whispered 'I love you'.

Chuck and Sarah settled and held each other as the camp settled. The night noises of the jungle for some aided in their sleep and for others added to their stress. Sarah could feel that Chuck was not settling. She unzipped her sleeping bag then unzipped his and zipped them together. Chuck's body relaxed as Sarah wrapped her arms around his body. When Sarah could feel that Chuck had settled she too finally closed her eyes.

Sarah awoke up alone; she sat up and noticed that Stephen was gone too. Laura rolled over and whispered. "Stephen and Chuck went for a walk". She sat up and leaned against the log and wrapped Chuck's side of the sleeping bag near to her. '_Maybe this is a good thing that they are talking_', oh she hoped.

Chuck had run down to the waterfall that his dad mentioned yesterday. Stephen grabbed some containers and followed. Chuck took his shoes off to reach the waterfall from where he was standing near the rocks. Stephen passed the remaining bottles and canisters as Chuck filled and returned. Chuck stepped back as Stephen reached out his arm for Chuck to have something to hold onto. "Chuck can we sit?"

Chuck took a deep breath and they found a spot as he put his socks and shoes back on. They stared briefly for a moment each wanting to speak. "I'll go first son."

Chuck nodded. "First I want to apologize and I know that it's not going to cut it but I am deeply sorry for leaving. At first it was hard but as days turned into weeks then years it didn't feel as bad as we heard that you and El were doing ok. After finding your mom."

"Where did she go that you had to leave us, she made that choice you didn't have to make the same one?"

"Chuck you don't know why she left so before you assume her guilt you need to hear me out."

"You couldn't call?"

"Charles please just listen you owe me that much?" Chuck sat back on the rock. "We met in college."

"I know that, and you met Laura and her boyfriend at the time Jack Burton. You worked with Kovac and mom worked with his wife Kathy. I know this!"

"Ok…."

"I want to know where you have been. Laura did fill us in on the whole history of the Bartowski/Burton saga."

Stephen knowing that his son was smart and that he could handle what he threw at him so he started up again. "Just before the weekend with the Burtons Laura and I had left for China. Your mom hadn't reported back to Langley and when we inquired Beckman who was just starting out herself didn't want to dirty her hands with a lone agent. So after a few failed attempts to get the CIA to help us out we went ourselves. I used her Intel and tracked her down to here, where we are right now. She was working on a mission called Corvus."

Chuck flashed on the word and his moms face and status and personal information rang through his head like an out of controlled firecracker. Chuck wanted to grab his head but didn't. He grinned and waited for the flash to end. Taking a deep breath he resumed listening to his father.

Stephen knew that his son had flashed; he had not seen a flash like that before. In all honestly he had not seen a flash at all. In theory he didn't know what it looked like when any information had been uploaded and brought to the surface. The experience was fascinating but it wasn't the time to ask Chuck, and whether Chuck would give him a straight answer that he wanted. Chuck wanted the truth.

"Laura and I arrived a month too late to find your mom. We met Zhu Tang and he told us about this prophesy. At first he thought that Laura and I were the destined ones but when I spoke of my wife he knew that it couldn't be us but he did say that our children were destined. That they would fall in love and save the world. At the time we didn't want to take it personally but when he brought in the word Fulcrum and that his people were being terrorized by a group of mercenaries. He had described them as monsters – it was the how we described them back home as well. And your mom happened to stumble on Intel that a group was doing just that. We had to leave to head back home."

"You left mom there!"

"Charles wait let me finish." As Chuck got up. "Please!"

Chuck sat back down. "Once we came back we decided to put our trust in the Prophesy and see where it would lead our family; hence the story and you and Sarah heard after your first meeting. Once I knew that you were going to be ok, after everything, I headed back to China to look for your mom. I was only going to be a few weeks but it took longer than I thought and when we found each other after a botched mission we hid. The CIA or the Fulcrum version was running wild and the CIA that we knew had their hands tied. They were forced to label us as rogue agents and presumed wanted. We heard this from Laura who kept an eye on you and your sister as well as the CIA. She was still an active agent. But when her last mission didn't work out she had to leave her family as well and join us. From that time we were working on the Corvus mission as well as protecting the Omaha project and trying to keep Cygnus from rising from the ashes. We spend our time and invested our lives in maintaining and protecting the world from Fulcrum but we failed at protecting our family. I know that you're not going to like the reasons but I felt at the time and I still do that my ways of watching out for you and your sister was what we thought was best. If Fulcrum got wind that we had a family they would do whatever they could to destroy that. You know what they are capable of. So it was safer to stay away and parent from afar. When we got word that Lisa was now Sarah Walker and that Jack was in jail. We started to worry when she joined the CIA and was training at the farm. You were accepted into Stanford and were short listed to be recruited to the CIA yourself. I arrived at Stanford after corresponding with your friend Bryce. I had seen you two together and I knew that I could trust him.

"You came to Stanford and didn't think to call?"

"I couldn't. I met with Bryce and I told him to watch out for you as Fulcrum was going to make a move that would change the way the CIA was viewed and operated. I downloaded all my files that had anything to do with the human intersect from the back walls of the CIA computer and had them sent to Bryce to give to you. Sarah got recruited early and ended up undercover working for Kovac. She was seen as the black swan that shut Cygnus down. Without her assistance Kovac's would have succeeded. When her red test came up, her mom knew who her tag was and low and behold it was Kathy."

"Kathy was the mole?"

"Yes, So Laura stepped in shot Kathy herself."

"So that is why Kovac hates us all."

"In more ways than one. So after you had downloaded the Intersect and there were no side effects, and Sarah happened to become your handler."

"You had a say in that didn't you?"

Stephen shook his head. "No that just happened; we were surprise as you were when you found out who Sarah really was. So as parents we couldn't be happier but with the happiness came the fear that the newest mission would be your last, just as I was with your mom. Don't hate her for what she had to do. We did what we thought was best."

"So did you tell Bryce to shoot me?"

"NO! That was not part of the plan. When Sarah told us in Sweden we were devastated. I don't know why, why all of this had to happen. But I do know that you are special, not only with the Intersect but without it. You were destined to become someone that was to save the world long before you pressed the button on my computer and clicked on that email from Bryce. You were always a protector and what I have seen a stand up boyfriend and friend."

Stephen got up. "Well that's enough history for now, we better get back to camp they might think that we have killed each other."

"Well I know that Sarah probably has?"

Sarah finished rolling up Chuck's sleeping blanket as she saw from the corner of her eyes Chuck and his dad coming up over the hill. She dropped the sleeping bag and ran towards Chuck. Chuck embraced her and held her close. Stephen walked towards Mary and gave her a hug.

"We have a great son there Mary."

Mary closed her eyes and held her husband tight. "So are you and him good?"

"We will be, a lot was said and a lot wasn't said which is good."

Stephen grabbed his gear and grabbed some food as they agreed to move on. Chuck helped Sarah with the rest of the gear and followed.

Chuck held her hand as they headed down the mountain. She knew that he wasn't ready to talk and he knew that she respected his quietness. They walked down enjoying their walk.

On the other side of the Douchui Mountains Kovac watched as the sun was rising on a new day. He turned around and looked at the items from the Gala. Chinese television, CNN and the BBC were trying to find out why the Gala had been robbed. Kovac cracked a Grinch like smile but then it curled to anger as his blood started to boil remembering that he had seen Bartowski. 'How did he find out that we were there? If he knows then he will come after me, I need to stop him before he stops me.'

Hiro listened from the next room. If Kovac was this paranoid about getting caught by Bartowski even though he didn't have a clue where to find them, he had to use this opportunity to cut ties. He got on the phone to his contacts. He wanted to find out what was happening with the Gala. His informants at the local police station believed that it was the works of the Triad which unfortunately was Hiro's side business; he knew that he had to change that. Hiro hung up the phone and needed to come up with a plan that didn't involve him.

Stephen smiled when he arrived at the gate of the village of Sichuan. Chuck and Sarah stopped and were amazed at the colors, sight and sounds of this village. They looked at each other knowing that this was the birth place of the Prophesy. Mary walked over and grabbed Chuck's arm and Sarah's and walked them into the gates. Once inside they saw that each little house was decorated in bright colors with deep mahogany wood. Each home had a on it the Tang Dynasty logo on it. The gang walked further in till a small elderly Chinese man came out of the main house at the end of the court yard. The old man squinted and then raised his hands, as he spoke in Chinese an older woman came out. She and the older man walked down as Stephen walked closer and knelt down at the feet of the old man.

Casey leaned over and whispers. "I hope you dad knows the guy?"

"Shhh."

"Just saying."

Casey, Chuck and Sarah watched as the older couple welcomed Stephen, Mary and Laura. The old man motioned for the others to come closer. "Children come closer."

Chuck stepped forward holding Sarah's hand. Casey kept his on his gun.

Chuck and Sarah bowed. The old man nodded. "Charles, Sarah and Casey I would like you to meet, Zhu Tang and his wife Ping."

Casey's mouth dropped, this mission had just tipped the wildest mission ever award. Chuck looked at Sarah then back at Zhu. "It is a pleasure."

"Tis a pleasure for us as well, we have waited for many years to meet the White Tiger and the Black Swan. Our hopes for the Prophesy to be true did not bring with it such a beautiful couple."

Zhu walked past towards a Casey. "You must be good friend to come this far distance to help."

"Awe it's nothing." "YOU SAY THAT but you will be put to a test, and you must be ready to pass that test. Your training has trained you well grasshopper but you have a lot to learn and experience. You will surprise yourself when the time comes on how far you have come."

Casey didn't expect that. Chuck whispered back. "He told you grasshopper." Casey grunted. Chuck laughed.

Ping waited till Zhu had returned to the steps. She motioned for all to enter. Stephen, Mary and Laura followed and took their shoes off. Chuck followed and Sarah and Casey were a little hesitant to take theirs off. Chuck looked back as be placed his shoes near the wall. "It's customary to take your shoes off as a sign of respect, so do it."

Sarah and Casey both looked at each other and took their shoes off and entered the main part of the house. The inside was a decorated as was the outside. Neighbours flocked the home and were excited to see the chosen ones. Each was given a plate of food and was served tea. Chuck watched as his dad and Zhu had picked up where they had left off. After they ate Sarah went for a walk with her mom to catch up and Chuck sat on the railing watching them. Mary came by and sat down. Chuck dangled his feet as much as he could do based on the height of the railing. Mary had a little trouble. She wasn't gifted in the height department.

"Your dad told me about your talk."

"About his talk I just listened."

"I know that what you heard was a lot of information to take in but I want you to know if it helps I thought of you every day and when we talked when you were in Sweden, to hear your voice once again. It warmed my heart. I know that what we did can't fill in the void and emptiness you felt when I left and didn't come back. I can't imagine what you were feeling and still are feeling."

"No you can't. How can you know what we went through, oh yes you had eyes on us."

"Charles."

"No, I know you mean well and what Stephen said back there makes some sense and it explains a lot but you left El and me. You chose to leave; you decided that work was more important than your family."

"Charles I know you want to believe that but, you of all people must know what this job entails. How you can't turn your back on what you believe in. You were raised to put family first no matter the cost to yourself and the CIA is family; yours and Sarah's. And unfortunately it can suck the life out of you if you allow it. And that is what happened to us. It was safer for us to stay away but at the same time we missed out on you and El growing up."

Mary reached for her son's hand, when Chuck didn't remove it she held on tighter. Chuck brought his moms hand up with his and gave it a kiss. Mary leaned in and rested her head on his arm. Mary saw Sarah and Laura walking back up the path. She let go of Chucks hand and jumped down. She smiled at Sarah and gave her a hug. Laura hugged Chuck and walked back into the house. Chuck and Sarah continued on walking. They walked past the main house till they reached a small bench and sat down. Chuck straddled it to face Sarah. As she got settled Chuck brought her lips to his and kissed her.

"Hmmm what was that for?"

"Well it's the first time we have been alone so I."

"Such a romantic."

Chuck continued to kiss Sarah, each kiss that much more expressive. Chuck held her close as Sarah moved so that her back was against his chest. Chuck continued to kiss her neck. Sarah tilted her neck to the side, welcoming his kisses.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Maybe a little?"

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah, the more he talked the tighter his hold got. Sarah was not that surprised by what Chuck was telling her, but was surprized that their parents had been watching them this whole time. The picture of them in Prague now made sense. But if her mom and Chuck's parents were supposed to be here then why then was her dad here when they had not been in contact for years?

Chuck knew that his parent's story was not over yet but like Sarah said what their parents did had no effect on them, it was their choice and they had to live with the choices that they made. Sarah got up and continued to walk towards what Sarah assumed was a lake. She heard water running and as she got closer she was amazed as there in front of them was the end of the water fall that they had seen earlier that morning. "Hey this is the water fall that my dad and I were up at earlier." Chuck pointed upwards to the ridge. When Chuck looked down he heard a splash. He turned around to see Sarah's clothes tossed over a rock. Chuck tilted his head and walked over and picked up Sarah's clothes. He held her pants in one and her shirt in the other. He looked further and saw her bra had been tossed closer to the water next to her underwear. Sarah leaned back into the water smoothing her hair back. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?"

Chuck did a little dance as Sarah watched Chuck disrobe. She was hoping to get the whole show this time. Chuck didn't disappoint her. Chuck walked in. "So cold so cold." Sarah swam and settled in Chuck's lap. Chuck kissed her then released her and swam away. He came up closer to the waterfall and wiped the water from his eyes. Sarah swam towards him. "A beautiful mermaid?"

"Only in your dreams."

Chuck lowered himself into the water and bobbled above it. Sarah moved closer, Chuck paddled under the current, Sarah continued to move Chuck further back towards the base of the falls. Chucks back hit the waterfall as Sarah moved and straddled Chuck. Chuck leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. As Sarah brought her head forward they were engulfed in the waterfall. Chuck brought her forward and braced himself under the water as they became one. The warm water from the falls cascaded over their bodies as one entity. Sarah held on as the undercurrent worked for Chuck and he couldn't be happier. This allowed him to hold onto Sarah they way he liked it. It was quick but worth the chance to be together.

Chuck held onto Sarah as they moved closer to where they left their clothes. They had been gone long enough and knew that it was time to head back.

Chuck and Sarah entered as Ping had just set a spot for them at the table. They looked like drown rats but tried not to make a scene. But they spoke too soon.

"I see that the water fall has made an impression you?" Zhu smiling.

Chuck laughed and Sarah wanted to crawl into a hole. They sat down and sipped on their tea. Chuck and Sarah listened to stories the rest of the night. When the final story mentioned a scroll that was written by Zhu's great grandfather, mentioning the prophesy, Casey told Zhu that they had found the scroll in pieces, the first half was hidden in the recorder and the second half they had just found the other day in the writing box.

Zhu pulled out a paper scroll from his shawl and opened it up. In it was a third piece of the scroll?

The gang looked at each other. "You see children; I gave your dad the first half and told him to guard it safely till the White Tiger and Black Swan were ready to find it. Once they found it – it would be solved. The second piece was hidden in the drawers of the writing box to be found by those destined and for those who had found the first piece. I have held onto the third piece all these years. Without the three pieces no one could claim to be the chosen ones. They had to have the first two so that I could give them the third. Chuck looked at Sarah as Sarah removed the scroll and the bag that house it from her sock. She gave the bag to Chuck and Chuck leaned forward and gave the scrolls to Zhu. Zhu unwrapped the scroll and laid the pieces end to end matching up the written Prophesy.

Zhu was silent for what seemed forever. He and his people had waited for centuries for this day. As the group watched, they finally knew the importance's of the Prophesy. It wasn't just a story anymore and it wasn't about deciphering codes. It was the fact the love of two people could change the world, protecting it from evil. As Zhu continued with his story, the room next to them was ready for a celebratory meal. The village members wanted to share their thanks. Ping spoke to Zhu informing them that they needed to change and prepare themselves for the meal. Zhu directed them to their own quarters. Stephen and Mary stayed in the main house as Laura and Casey were given smaller quarters across the court yard. Chuck and Sarah were given the honeymoon quarters up the hill a ways. It was 6 steps away but for Sarah it was a home away from home. Chuck accepted Zhu's gift and grabbed his and Sarah's gear and headed up the 6 steps. When they entered their room, the shutters were open and displayed a picturesque portrait of a Chinese sunset. Their bed was low to the floor, covered with cherry blossom pedals. On top of the pedals were two Chinese robes. One blue and the other red. Chuck walked over and leaned against the opening of the window. Sarah walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. They stood there for a while till Chuck turned around and placed his hand under her chin and kissed her lips. Sarah pushed away and smile running to the washroom or the closest thing to a washroom. The shower was outside the room encased in bamboo shell, tied with papyrus vines. The toilet was a fancy version of an outhouse. Sarah grabbed a shower, the water felt good on her skin as the temperatures were well above seasonal. Chuck waited and tried to figure out how to wear the robe. It wasn't like the ones at the hotel. Sarah released the string that house the water and stopped the water from pouring down and grabbed a towel. She walked back in and laughed at Chuck trying to tie his robe. Sarah walked over and turned him around, placing one end inside his rib line and the other wrapping it around his waist. With the remaining material she wrapped it around him twice then tucked it in to the side. The white socks just added to his sexy appeal. Sarah stood back and bit her lip. "So sexy."

Chuck sauntered towards Sarah. "SEXY huh? I can show you sexy." He grabbed her towel and slid his arm inside and brought her close and laid kisses on her chest. Sarah moved her arms up and around his neck, and mumbled in his ear. "Oh so sexy, but hun it's time to eat."

Chuck instantly stopped and grabbed Sarah's robe. Sarah laughed and placed her arms into her robe. "You and your stomach."

"Not just any food Sarah, real Chinese food. That is why they make you wear these robes so you have the room to eat."

"Really?"

Chuck smiled and tapped her nose with his index finger. "That is why I love you?"

The evening was more than anyone could fathom. The food, fellowship and music filled the night's air. The village had not had a reason to celebrate for some time. Stephen and Zhu sat facing the festivities as Casey enjoyed his cigars. Zhu even took a few drags to see what the Americans saw in smoking cigars after he said that he preferred his long smoking pipe. Casey did his smiled grunted look and continued smoking his cigar.

Chuck and Sarah sat and watched as Zhu's family members and other Tang relatives danced. When they were done Chuck got up to walk around Zhu's home. It was filled with a lot of history, family pictures and really old photos from the turn of the century. Chuck wallowed as he knew Zhu's family home was so lucky. Casey walked up and joined Chuck. As they stared at the family photo Casey pointed to the photo of Wei Cheng. "The grandson?"

"Yeah."

Sarah walked in on them. "Hey guys, Chuck your dad wants to talk to you and Casey."

Casey put down the pile of pictures not knowing that the one picture was a photo of Zhu, Wei and Hiro.

Chuck and Casey walked back in as Chinese whiskey was handed out. Sarah politely refused as well as Mary and Laura. They settled for more tea. They sat around the main table as Zhu wanted to know what the next step was. Zhu informed his friends that the main trouble was from a group of men who had taken up camp on the other side of the Douchui Mountains at the base of the valley. They had been blowing up the land nearby, Zhu wasn't sure what they were looking for but there was lots of traffic and men and women of all kinds coming and going at all hours of the day and night. At the top of the Douchui Mountains was a small camp that Zhu believed was the eye of the group. He believed that whoever was up there had eyes on us. "We were the last of the Tang families to not move. And we have been able to stay for now but we have lost many and suffered lost. Until your arrival we would have lost hope."

"So Zhu what do you want us to do?"

"We need to destroy this evil, the scrolls state that the White Tiger and the Black Swan will swoop in and destroy what evil is left. No powers of the mind will help but the powers of the heart will conquer the evil. And Fulcrum will be no longer."

If Zhu only knew what Fulcrum meant to all of them. There were so many similarities to their version of Fulcrum that it felt like that they were fighting one battle with two means to an end. Zhu said all that he needed to say for now. Ping helped him up and the rest stood up and greet him off. Stephen stood facing Casey and Chuck. I guess we need to check out the top of the mountain. Mary's Intel shows a small camp as Zhu mentioned. In the morning we will come up with a plan and go from there. Until then go have a good night's sleep.

Chuck and Sarah nestled into their bed as the warm jungle air waffled through their room. Chuck lay on his back as Sarah nestled on hers but snuggled against Chuck. "You know what?"

"What."

"This reminds me of the night in the tree house."

Chuck chuckled. "The only thing that is missing is cheese snacks."

Sarah held Chuck's hand in hers. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"No! We have been on this mission for months and now that we are almost done, it feels bitter sweet but I have a feeling that it is going to get worse before it gets better."

"You think so?"

"Sarah I don't know what 'out there' will bring, if you listen to his words they are cryptic but at the same time so haunting. This Prophesy is hundreds years old. To think that people back then knew what their future would hold is scary. Life back then was simple and if they had these fears back then now would be a night mare."

"Hun we have been through a lot both good and bad. But we have done it together. And when this is all done we will look back and think that it wasn't as bad as it was when we were in it."

"I hope so."

Sarah could feel Chuck's chest rise. She turned to face him. Chuck grabbed her face and placed her hair around her ears. He caressed her face with his fingers as Sarah kissed his hand. Chuck leaned forward and held all of her. Chuck rolled Sarah over and held her close, placing kisses everywhere. Chuck continued to hold her tight as he tried to put what was to come far in the back of his mind. Sarah curled and snuggled by placing her hand inside his shirt. She liked it there and Chuck needed to know that she was close.

**Douchui Mountain **

Casey looked through his binoculars up towards the tip of the mountain's edge. He saw the shack that was housed at the top. "The shack is about 50 ft. straight up. If we head there we can get a better view of what is down here."

"Thanks Casey. Chuck, Sarah and Casey I will have you guys head up the hill and sit tight while the three of us head inland to this spot."

Stephen pulled out an infrared map that Mary had found. Mary had found this map that shows that something was hidden here. And Zhu did mention that a lot of people had come and gone. So while you guys are heading up there we can keep an eye on them down here." Chuck grabbed a walkie talkie and his gear and started up hill. "Good luck son!"

"You too!"

Sarah hugged her mom and waved to Stephen and Mary and followed her man into the jungle.

By mid-morning they had arrived at the little shack. It seemed quiet but quiet didn't always mean safe. Casey cocked his gun as Sarah checked her supply. Chuck took the binoculars and scanned the valley. He saw some movement in the jungle then a clearing as his dad, mom and Laura walked past the opening. He didn't know what he was feeling but whatever it was he was glad that they were safe so far.

Casey crept towards the shack and stopped to look in the window. Sarah passed him a telescopic mirror as Casey opened the window and flipped it open slightly. Casey scanned the room, finding boxes and a small table, chair and a small cot. Casey closed the mirror and looked back. "Not much in there, a few boxes, some furniture. So I think that it's safe. But let's check out the other side first then come back this way."

Chuck and Sarah agreed and started creeping to the other side. Casey looked first and saw nothing but then he heard a door open. Chuck and Sarah looked as well, it looked a little comical as Casey stood tall, Sarah in the middle and Chuck lower to the ground. The noise came from three Chinese men, more like rice workers heading out of the garage that wasn't seen from where they gang came up from. Chuck motioned to what looked like a compound up on the side of the mountain. Casey nodded and looked upwards. Chuck crawled back and got up and leaned against the shacks outside walls.

"So what now?"

"Eliminate!"

"Yeah but do we know who they are, they could be family men, or better yet…"

"Chuck they go, but to not to cause you grief I'll just shoot them in the leg."

"And that's better!"

"Well at least they won't die."

Sarah shook her head and took matters into her own hands. She opened the nearest window and crept inside. Chuck followed by Casey. Sarah walked around; it looked like the outside, a rundown shack. Chuck and Casey found little as well. They headed to the back door and saw the three men placing large containers into the back of one of the trucks. Casey could make out some of what the men were talking about and figured it was best to follow the truck up the hill.

Chuck, Casey and Sarah snuck out of the shack and made a bee line to the trees. Once inside they peered back out as the truck was heading uphill. The gang ran up hill through the wooded area only slipping a few times. They reach the road as the truck came barrelling around the corner. Chuck and Sarah lay low as Casey ran to the back side of the compound. Once clear they too make their way. The truck isn't unloaded which surprises the gang but nothing of this mission made sense.

The three men head in. Casey and Sarah converse as Chuck sneaks a look inside. He sees a few chairs and papers scattered on the table. He scans the walls and sees blue prints and topographic maps of the area. The topographic maps show where area's copper mass is. The blue print he can't see from where he is. So Chuck being Chuck climbs the rail and heads inside. Sarah looks behind her to get his say in the next step and her eyes catch Chuck's shoes crossing the floor in front of her. Sarah nudges Casey. "Oh Bartowski!"

Chuck stays low as he enters the door. The room had seen better days, and as he saw outside papers scattered all over the place. Whoever was here left in a hurry. Chuck saw the blue prints and the maps and quickly scanned them. He was right one was of the area and where copper was located and the other was of all things a blue print to resurrect Cygnus. Chuck's body froze within itself as a flash started to ignite. He didn't hear or see Sarah calling him and he didn't react to the commotion outside. Casey started to fire shots outside. Casey yells to Chuck but Chuck just stands there. A lone Chinese man enters and Chuck takes a blow to his back. Startled but not affected, he turns around and sends a right hook to the man's jaw. The man jumps back up and Chuck hits him again. This time he didn't get up. A second man enters and Chuck goes into over drive. He is not aware that Sarah is just outside calling to him but for some reason her voice is faintly heard above the happenings in the room. The second man attacks Chuck but Chuck is able to defend himself. He flashes again this time Chinese moves and Kung Fu race across his cortex. He grabs the man and hits him helpless. The man falls to the floor but Chuck stills feels like he is threatened so he picks him up by the neck and holds him up against the wall. Chuck is not blinking an eye to what is unfolding. The man is not faring well as Sarah checks on the one guy and notices Chuck holding the second guy in the air. Sarah runs in calling out to Chuck. Chuck hears voices but can't decipher whose voice it is. Sarah calls for what seemed like eternity till she places her hand on his arm. He looks at her but keeps his arm where she found it. She squeezes his forearm and he looks at her again, and then looks at the man he is holding or rather choking to death. Chuck looks back at Sarah and her words are clearer and more familiar. 'Please Chuck this is not you, you're not capable of doing this, it's going to be ok'. Sarah words play over and over as his hold on the man neck lets up. The man eventually falls to the floor as Sarah grabs Chuck as he too falls to the floor. Sarah holds on as Chuck tries to snap out of his flash.

Chuck sits up as Sarah kneels beside him. Chuck looks at the man then at her. "What did I just do?"

"You kind of lost it? What happened?"

"The last thing I remember was looking at those maps and one was of Cygnus and it felt like my brain just stopped working. It felt like I had no control of what my body was doing."

"Well that would explain how I found you?"

"Why?"

"Chuck you were choking that man in mid-air?"

Chuck looked at the man then he looked at his hands, then scared he looked at Sarah.

"We need to tell your dad before something like happens again and there is no one to stop you."

"Sarah I am not a killer?"

"Hun let's get out of here, ok?"

Chuck got up looking back at the man on the floor. He knew something happened but the pieces of it didn't make sense.

Casey was still outside firing the odd shot as Chuck and Sarah came out. They kept quiet for now and joined in. "We need to get to that truck and get out of here. This compound is Kovac's and the truck is holding containers of copper."

"Seriously?"

"And were not alone, they called for backup." As Casey finished talking a truck load of worker carrying rifles arrived from the west end of the compound. Chuck and Sarah turned around as Sarah fired shots at the truck. Casey grabbed a few rifles from the men he had shot. He tossed one to Sarah as Sarah fired. Chuck stayed low as he recognized the passenger. "Kovac is in the truck!"

Casey stood up and as the truck drove by he fired. Kovac got out and fired back. "Get them get all of them!"

Chuck knew that he had to get his team out and prove to them that he wasn't that man that Sarah had found early. Chuck told Sarah that they had to go. Casey needed to shut Kovac down. So Casey told Chuck and Sarah to head down the hill as he went for the truck. He would then blow up the compound. Chuck didn't want to leave Casey but he knew that he could take care of himself. Chuck and Sarah fled to the trees as Casey threw an explosive towards the truck that Kovac was standing near. As Chuck saw the explosive leave Casey's hand he grabbed Sarah's arm and bolted. The explosion shook the ground as Casey ran and jumped into the truck and sped off. "The truck! Stop the truck!" Men from all over ran after the truck while Kovac saw Chuck and Sarah head to the tree. "Bartowski!" Kovac ran after Chuck and Sarah. Chuck and Sarah ran and had missed their spot to head down the hill. They came to a clearing and knew that Kovac was hot on their trail. Chuck looked around and Sarah held her gun up just in case. "Chuck I think that were stuck."

Chuck looked around and not knowing the terrain made it hard to just walk down the hill. Chuck looked up and saw a cable running from the tip of a water tower. The cable had to end up somewhere and somewhere was better than nowhere. Chuck found a tree that was somewhat high enough to grab the cable. Chuck called Sarah, as Sarah turned around she saw him taking off his belt. "Chuck what are you doing?" Chuck took his belt and pointed upwards. "You got to be kidding, we can't."

"Yes we can it's in the Intersect."

Sarah knew that the Intersect wasn't working the way it should have been and was weary to trust it now. But when Chuck told her that it would work, she hesitantly agreed. Chuck climbs the tree and Sarah follows. They climb up high enough so that Chuck could toss his belt up and over the cable. Chuck places both of his feet on the thick branch and stand there as Sarah climbs up one more so that she could move in behind him and hold on. Chuck wraps his hands around the belt as Sarah hooks her legs and arms around Chuck's neck and waist. As Chuck left the branch, there was nothing holding them up. Chuck slid forward as gravity took over and Sarah held on. Kovac reached them but failed to catch them. He fired a round but the speed of them flying down the cable; they were able to out run the bullets but barely. Chuck and Sarah flew through the trees, Chuck only squealed once or twice and Sarah never blinked. Chuck and Sarah saw the end of the cable coming. Chuck saw Casey and the truck and hoped that he saw them too. Chuck pulled his hands together to slow them down as they touch the tips of the trees with their feet. Casey sees them and knows exactly what Chuck was trying to do. Casey slows down as he reaches Chuck and Sarah supposed landing. Casey presses the breaks as Chuck and Sarah land hard on the containers. Chuck takes the brunt of the fall as Sarah falls hard onto Chuck's back.

Casey continued to drive; as he drives down the mountain he could see Kovac's men after them. Chuck and Sarah hang on as the two trucks speed down the mountainside. Casey manages to lose the other truck by driving through a wooded area and cutting the engine. As Casey managed to exit the truck the other truck barrels down the road at high speeds. Chuck and Sarah raise their heads happy that the ride was over and that they had survived the cable ride. Sarah jumps over one of the cargo containers; she grabs her knife and jimmies the lock. Chuck helps her open the lid. All are surprised to see that it contained chunks of copper rock. On the black market this crate would bring in a pretty penny and more. Casey pries the other one open and finds the same amount of copper as the first maybe more. They close the lids and radio Stephen.

Sarah and Chuck play it cool despite what Sarah had seen earlier. Chuck is off even for his preference and Casey notices and inquired to the change. Chuck doesn't go into much detail but just tell Casey enough to stop the looks and the questions.

"Just a glitch with the Intersect, nothing major."

But Sarah knew better but if that is what Chuck wanted Casey to know then she had to go with it. Stephen, Mary and Laura arrive and Casey opens the lids. "So glad that we got a hold of this?"

"Why?" Chuck looks at his dad.

"Remember Kovac needs the copper, he is still using the old method which is still viable for making the discs. He then adds the rest and we have portable intersects. Without this shipment he is done. It looks like this could have set him up for many years."

"So what are we going to do with this?"

"Call Beckman, she can have it transported out of here?"

"And in the meantime?"

"Drive this truck out of here, we can head back to Zhu's and wait there. At least there – there is only one way in."

Casey and the ladies jumped into the front as Stephen joined Chuck and Sarah in the back. They threw a tarp over the containers and got comfortable for the ride back. Sarah tried to get Chuck's attention to talk to his dad about what happened at the compound. Chuck invariably ignored her request.

Casey headed back to Zhu's while Mary and Laura made contact with Beckman. Beckman would have someone meet them in Shanghai in the morning. But the time they got back to Zhu's and loaded their truck they would just make it back to Shanghai in time.

Casey took the truck containing the copper back as Chuck and Sarah drove from behind for back up. Stephen decided to stay back and wait for their return after dropping off the copper. They had to stop Kovac and this was a good start. Chuck maintained a good distance between Casey and them as Sarah settled next to Chuck. She didn't know how to approach the incident and decided not to. Her Chuck was back, for how long who knew and if that experience would arise again. Casey drove into an abandon air field and waited for whomever Beckman sent them. Chuck leaned against the tire rim of the cargo truck as Casey stood on the back of the truck watching and Sarah hung on the tail gate.

Beckman had sent four American Soldiers to pick up the cargo as she didn't just trust anyone. Once the cargo was safely picked up they were relieved but this wasn't the end of Kovac. Casey looked at his watch. "It's too late to head back now, by the time we get back on the road it will be too dark to manage the roads back to Zhu's. Let's get some supper then head back at dawn then at least by then the sun will be in our favour."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's satellite phone and called their parents. Laura answered and agreed with the decision. Sarah got into the truck and Casey drove to find some food. Hours went by as they sat in a local Chinese restaurant. Each in their own thoughts, Chuck was studying the menu as it included dates and historical facts about birth rites and descriptions determining what year and what animal you were. Casey made his rounds outside to smoke his cigars as Sarah looked at Chuck. She wondered what had possessed the last outburst, or whatever you wanted to call it. Every minute she thought of it the more it scared her. Chucks words '_it's going to get worse before it gets better'_ rang the over and over in her mind. Chuck finally put the menu down and grabbed Sarah's hand. He leaned forward and kissed it. "Penny for your thought my lady?"

"Just thinking."

"About me?"

"About you and me?"

Chuck got up and slid in beside Sarah and placed his arm around her. Sarah leaned in and held onto his arm. "You scared me Chuck!"

Chuck took a moment before he answered. How was he going to answer? "I'm sorry hun; I can't explain it and I scared myself as well."

"Why didn't you tell your dad?"

"This head of mine is not the main issue here. Getting Kovac and Hiro, ending this prophesy, going home and having a date with my girl is what is important here."

"Chuck!" Sarah sits up and turns to face him. "I know that the Intersect is not the main thing here but it is critical part because it is a part of you and if it doesn't work then your life is more in danger."

"What I can't take care of myself?"

"No that's not what I am saying!"

"Well that is what it sounds like."

"Chuck, I know that you can take care of yourself with or without the Intersect but if the Intersect is not working the way it should, there could be complications – other complications that we don't know about. What happened earlier is a prime example?"

"I can't deal with that now, I promise that it will work out, and when this is all done and we are safe back home and you and I are watching SPIES LIKE US and snuggling by our fake fire place, the next morning I will talk to my dad."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him hard. "Love you!"

"LOVE YOU!"

"But we are not watching Spies like us."

Chuck laughs as Sarah playfully nudges Chuck into the stomach. Chuck sits up and grabs Sarah's arm, as they pay for the cheque and head outside. They head out as they see Casey sleeping in the truck. They walk past as they decide to go for a walk. There's crispness in the air, almost a haunting tone to it. Sarah had never been one to react to the weather but her senses lately were on high alert. They walked around Shanghai's Chinatown, not straying too far from the truck.

Across the street a black limo pulls up. As the window slid down low and behold Hiro peers out looking at his next target. He had got word that Kovac's cargo had been taken, none the happier for him. This was his chance to get Bartowski and Walker for himself. He watched them as they continued their walk and then had entered a local coffee house. Hiro's men had come back informing them that Major Casey was down the street. Hiro sent them back and advised them to get rid of him. Hiro waited till they returned back to the street. Hiro had to play his card now. He set out to have a car drive by tossing a bomb, and then he would grab Bartowski and leave Walker to die.

Chuck opens the door of the coffee shop holding it open for Sarah to walk out Chuck turns to start walking back up the street. It happened so fast, Sarah saw the car coming then tossing something from the car. She heard it land and tick. She had to act fast but it wasn't fast enough. Sarah flew one way as Chuck fell backwards. Sarah hit the ground, smoke and fire engulfed the area. Windows were blown open and glass was strewed everywhere. As the smoke settled, Sarah awoke to find a hood of a car on top of her. She kicked the hood of her legs and cried out to Chuck. When all she heard was cries of locals and sirens going off, she cased the area and couldn't find Chuck. Sarah screamed Chuck's name. Nothing.

Casey shook his head from whatever had knocked him out and heard the sirens and screams of locals. He looked inside the restaurant to find Chuck and Sarah gone. He ran up the street to find the block engulfed in smoke and flames. Casey ran to find Sarah looking around yelling for Chuck. Casey came up behind her and Sarah tried to clobber him. "It's me!"

Sarah held her head. The fall had cut her head open. "Chuck!"

"Where is Chuck?"

Tearfully she cried. "I don't know?"

Sarah stumbled and leaned against a nearby car. She placed her hands on her knees rubbing them back and forth in nervous fear. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were walking, headed in for coffee, came back out and I saw a car drive by really fast, tossed something out of the window and the next thing I hear is a ticking sound. I pushed Chuck back and when I woke up he was gone."

Casey walked to the area where the blast had left a dark spot. Casey found a C4 device. He picked it up with his knife and held it up to Sarah. "Who do we know would have access to this?"

"Kovac? Hiro?"

"My money is on one of them?"

"We need to call Beckman, and our parents."

Sarah tried to compose herself as she made the calls but Casey stepped in and made the first call to Beckman. Beckman was in mid-air from Russia and would try to be there by mid-morning. Sarah phoned Chuck's parents. Stephen had just dozed off when he heard the phone go off. He quickly awoke, hearing what Sarah had to say then awakened Mary and Laura as they made plans to head back to Shanghai.

**AMERICAN CONSULATE SHANGHAI**

Medics attended Sarah's gash on her forehead and Casey was given oxygen, what he was given was enough to knock out a horse. Maybe that was their plan but Casey wasn't giving up that easy. Beckman arrived and so did the parents. They all sat in a conference room waiting to hear something. Casey managed to get a hold of the video feeds, hoping that it would give them some idea of who it was that did this and who might have Chuck.

Casey and Stephen watched the feeds as Sarah stared out of the conference window.

Beckman returned, as they all stood up to hear what she had to say. "Sorry, no word yet on who is taking responsibility for taking Chuck. We have all our available men out looking for him and I have a meeting with the Head of the Chinese army. We need to tread carefully as there are only a few people that we can trust with this. Unfortunately Hiro has a big claim in the local police here."

"OH great, just what we need, while we sit here God only knows where Chuck is and if he is…." Sarah sits down as Laura puts her arms around her daughter.

"Sarah I know you want answers, I do too but until we have proof that Hiro and or Kovac is involved we can't accuse one of the wealthiest men of kidnapping."

Casey had heard enough and went back to watching the vid feeds. Minutes later as Beckman was about to leave, Casey rewind the feed and clicked on a black limo that was driving behind Chuck and Sarah for a few blocks. Casey zoomed in and as the window slid down he got a visual of Hiro and the car that had thrown the bomb was later found out to be owned by none other Hiro Matusiku.

Beckman had enough evidence to start the ball rolling in getting Chuck back. Their mission while they waited was to go after Kovac. Stephen grabbed his lap top and hacked into the cities CCTV feed. He knew that Kovac couldn't continue after the kids had grabbed his containers. He knew that he had get out of town quickly. This was their chance to get Kovac once and for all. Stephen had located his car's licence and fed it into the data base. If the licence or the car's description was seen on the streets of Shanghai they would know about it. Hours went by and Mary and Laura had settled on the couch as Sarah had finally crashed. Laura caressed her daughter's cheek and stroked her hair as Sarah's head laid on her mom's lap.

Hours went by when Casey and Stephen all of sudden hollered. Sarah sat up. "We found him!"

"Chuck!"

"Sorry, no but we did find Kovac."

Beckman gave Casey permission to go after Kovac at whatever cost. Stephen monitored Kovac's whereabouts and kept Casey posted.

**Downtown Shanghai **

Chuck had been tossed into a dark room that reminded him of the time he and Sarah had been caught by Tommy. His body ached from the fall but feared that Sarah had been hurt or worse. He got up and felt around the walls for any indication of where he was. The windows had been painted black to keep the light out. He found a small rock and headed back to the window and started to scrape the paint off. After a few minutes he managed to remove an area no bigger than a quarter. It did give him an idea where he was, by the advertisements on the local billboards. He was still in Shanghai. He walked around feeling for a door, he found one but the door opened from the other side. Whoever 'they' were, they knew how to keep a captive audience.

Hiro sat upstairs just above Chuck; hebelieved that he had covered all his basis. He was a desperate man trying to cuts his ties with Kovac. As Casey pursued Kovac, Hiro had Chuck. So leaving Kovac to fend for himself gave him some sort of sadistic comfort. Hiro had to play his next card just right. He set his next plan into motion.

**Meanwhile on the other side of Town**

Wei Cheng's entourage had just left the Shanghai's Golfers Club after attending a business meeting and a round of golf. Wei Cheng's first car was a decoy while the middle one turned left down the road off from the golf club as the third followed close by. Hiro's men waited at the bottom of the road. When the cars came by the plan was to stop and take Wei getting rid of the rest. As Wei's car passed Hiro's men, they gunned down the first car, grabbed Wei and shoved him back into their car and drove off. Wei arrived at Hiro's complex a short time later, tied and gagged. Hiro's next play called for more desperate measures. Hiro had set up a video feed showing Wei sitting tied up in a small dark room.

_Within minutes Hiro's personal history started to unravel deep inside him. Hiro was the god son of Zhu and felt that he deserved the attention and praise that Wei had been given. Wei and Hiro grew up hearing the stories of the Prophesy and the one who held the scrolls would be chosen to fulfill the Prophesy. Hiro wanted the power but didn't want to work for it. So he took the easy way of making money, and it didn't matter who he had to hurt or ruined along the way. He had Wei but not the scrolls? _

Hiro sat back as the events started to unfold. Hiro made a call and the next thing Chuck knew, the darkened door opened and two men grabbed him and dragged him back into a van. Once the van doors closed his eyes closed as well.

The ride not a pleasant one stopped as quickly as it had started, so it seemed. The only difference was it was getting light out, and the last thing he knew it wasn't even midnight when Sarah and him were attacked. Chuck struggled but as he tried to flash only flickers of flashes occurred that only made the men mad and Chuck frustrated.He knew something wasn't right by the way he felt. Hiro's men had tied Chuck by his wrists to a chain like structure attached to the jail cell walls. Chuck dangled precariously inches above the open wires that lay underneath his tall frame. He knew that the current wasn't on due to his sweat and blood from his body dripping down to the ground. He didn't want Hiro's men to know that he knew. There were some things that Casey and Sarah failed to mention as a part of spy training, but Chuck knew to expect the unexpected, that he did learn from them. His body was shutting down by now, the blows to his sides and the endorphins kicking in – he was feeling nothing. This was the first time he knew what feeling numb was all about.

In the back ground of the jail a radio blared voicing a news report of a lone American male had kidnapped and killed the grandson of Chi Tang. As Chuck listened to the radio the description, was describing him to a tee. When we looked at his hands he couldn't explain the blood that he saw and couldn't recall what happened from the time he was picked up on the street, tossed in the van and moved twice to being here. Did he flash and have another moment like that on the mountain? Did his flash end up in murder and I standing over the body of Wei Cheng?

Somehow in all the turmoil his brain had fired its last shot.

**Amercian Consulate **

Beckman walked forcefully down the hall. What she had to say didn't sit right with her and breaking the news to the team was going to be even harder. Beckman broke the latest news down as best as she could. However, Beckman had managed to get Sarah in to see Chuck, but at what cost to her: Chuck or the US government. Beckman called Casey to inform him and told him to come back. Casey had to resume the hunt for Kovac later.

**Shanghai Jail **

Sarah approached the jail with Casey but was stopped when she reached the main gate.

"He stays here!" A lone officer yells.

Casey nods and steps back. Sarah followed the guards down the crowded hall. Men heckled as she walked towards the back. She kept her own guard up – As she approached Chuck's cell the men had released his chains and propped him up on the small bench that lay parallel to the bars. Sarah eyes instantly went to Chuck's hands as he reached for the bars. Sarah was so glad that the bars opened. She ran towards Chuck, he cringed at her embrace but was very happy to see her as best as he could. Sarah lifted his shirt to see that he had been beaten. Chuck's ribs were swollen and his cuts were no accident.

"Sarah yelled to the officer. "Why does he look like this?"

"He fight back so we had to calm him."

"FIGHT BACK. How can one fight back if in chains?"

"He fight back."

Groggy Chuck spoke. "S-a-r-ah-."

"Chuck!"

Sarah crouched down and grabbed his arm.

"It's so good to see you."

Chuck again was more worried about her more than he was of himself which always surprised Sarah. Sarah continued to look at Chuck's bruises and cuts. "They say that you were defiant?"

"Defiant huh?"

"Haven't heard that one before."

Chuck tried to laugh but the pain was too much.

"Always trying to find some humor in everything."

"Yeah I guess so."

Chuck forced his hands to reach Sarah's cheek. Chuck took his thumb and rubbed it back and forth along her cheek. Sarah head fell to his shoulder.

"It doesn't look good does it?"

Sarah didn't want to answer. She just shook her head on his chest.

"They have you on suspicion of murder. They said that you killed the grandson of Chi Tang.?"

"Sarah."

Sarah sat up. She looked into Chuck's only good eye. It was hard for her to justify that the man she loved could be capable of killing someone. He had killed Shaw but that was not the same thing. This was an innocent man who did no harm, just in the wrong place. Sarah tried to smile; she grabbed Chuck's face and placed it in her hands.

"Don't worry. We are trying all that can to get you out. Beckman got me in here so I KNOW that she is working on a plan. And your parents are here as well."

Sarah kissed Chuck and Chuck wanted more but the guards returned shutting down the moment.

The guard grabbed Sarah's arm and Sarah grabbed the soldier's wrist and pulled it back.

"No one touches me. Got it!"

Sarah kissed Chuck one more time. Chuck slowly got up and hugged Sarah. Sarah wrapped her arms around him as gently as she could. Chuck then whispered in her ear.

"The Intersect is gone. I can't flash anymore."

Sarah released her hold on Chuck.

The bars closed.

Sarah walked to the front of the room where Casey was waiting. He could see the look on Sarah's face from the open bars. Sarah could hide her emotions well with other people but when it came to anything Chuck, the harden spy was like goo. Sarah walked out of the police station finding it hard to believe any of it but after she witnessed Chuck going psycho on the man in the mountains and that she had to talk him down. Sarah got in the car and told Casey what had happen in the mountains and what Chuck had told her in the jail cell, but Casey tried to convinces her to trust Chuck and not on what she saw. Her Chuck wouldn't do that and second guesses herself would just drive her nuts. She remembered what Chuck had said _'He was unsure of what the Intersect was doing to him - the headaches and the changes in the degree of the flashes, worrying that the Intersect was taking over his brain.' _

The next morning Sarah and Laura headed back to the jail but this time they didn't let her see him. Sarah caused a scene in the front foyer and Laura was forced to take her daughter out. Laura knew that the CIA was doing the best that they could but time was running out. She takes Sarah to get some coffee and tries to keep her busy. Laura orders some coffee and excuses herself. As Laura walks away she heads to a pay phone and picks up the receiver and dials a number that she didn't think that she would have to but her daughter' happiness was at stake. The call rang through as a man's voice answered.

"I know you're here, I need your help. Can we meet?"

"Room 309, you know the place?"

"Yes"

Laura hung up the phone as she approached the table Casey arrived. Laura made some excuse and Sarah bought it. Laura headed out and grabbed a taxi and left.

20 minutes later Laura arrived at a dumpy motel on the edge of Shanghai. She walked up to room 309 and knocks. She hears the chain being removed from the middle of the door. Laura looks up as her soul mate and the father of her Lisa opens the door. Jack holds out his hand as Laura takes it. Jack closes the door and chains it back up. Jack quickly removes his clothes off the chair in order for Laura to sit down. He offers her a drink which she accepts. Laura looks around at the sparse room, but that was Jack's preference. Though he had money he didn't live his life as though he had money. Jack came back and Laura took the glass and drank it quickly. Jack refilled her glass as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's our baby girl. Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, Sarah saw me outside the hotel the other day. I was in the card game with the Major and when we were heading out, I ran and she ran after me."

"She didn't say anything?"

"I got into a cab before she could."

"What do you need from me?"

"It's time to step up to the plate and be a father. Try to make things right by getting Chuck out somehow? Beckman is trying but Hiro has lots of connections."

"So where is Chuck?"

"Downtown Shanghai."

Jack stood up and took a deep breath. "It's the most corrupt station in Shanghai. A man called Hiro Matusiku has most of the officers on his pay roll."

"I know, Hiro is a man of interest that kind of brought us here from the States."

"What do you mean brought you here?"

Laura had Jack sit down as she filled him in the best she could.

Hours later the rain outside could be heard inside the lone room. Laura wiped another tear as the pile of Kleenexes covered the waste basket. "So you see why Sarah needs our help. We have never been there for her as proper parents and I know that she is still struggling with that. So something needs to be done but, what, I don't know?"

Laura's words hit Jack hard. He had not seen his Lisa since she was 16. Once he was tossed in jail he didn't have much or any word of her whereabouts until she entered the CIA. And that was only possible because of Laura. When Jack had heard of his daughter's assault he called in a favour that had his daughter put up in an apartment in DC. Jack could only trust one man to help him out and that his brother Walter. Laura got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Jack raised his arms above his head then ran his hands through his hair. He heard the water turn off as Laura walked out looked up at Jack then headed for the door. Jack turned on his heels and reached for Laura's hand. Jack looked into his wife's eyes and knew that he had to do something for his daughter, their daughter. He continued to look at Laura then lightly kissed his wife. When his lips left hers he promised to fix this.

Laura was awakened by the garbage truck. She rolled over and quietly grabbed her shirt from under Jack's pillow. She slid out of bed and headed to bathroom. Jack had awakened and sat up against the head board. Laura thought that she would sneak out without waking Jack up but when she came out, Jack was the one that surprised her.

"So you were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Laura walked over to Jack's side and sat down. Jack held her hands. He learned long ago not to justify their time together. So he chalked it up as an unplanned meeting of husband and wife or whatever you wanted to define it as.

"Laura I will find a way to get Chuck out, for his sake and for our daughters."

Laura kissed Jack and went to the door. Laura smiling at Jack. "You still got it!"

Jack chuckles to himself as Laura walks out.

Jack grabs his clothes and starts his plan.

**Shanghai Jail**

Hiro walks to the basement as he has the police officers move Chuck downstairs. Chuck is again tied to a chair as his wounds have stopped bleeding for the time being. Hiro walks up to Chuck and shoves his head back. Chuck maintains his composure as he knows that his flashes aren't going to rescue him now.

"So you thought that you could fool me into believing that you didn't work for the CIA. I have to give you credit, you had Hastings fooled, and me for a while but when your team attacked me on the pier I knew that I had been had. Fool me once."

"Fool me twice blah blah blah. You're going down."

Hiro slapped Chuck hard against the face.

"Is that all you got?"

Hiro looked at Chuck. "Tough words for someone who is tied up."

"Well if you want me to be tougher let me go?"

"Haahahah." With an evil laugh. "You must think that you're talking to Kovac."

"No just you."

"Just like Kovac said, you're so much like your dad."

Chuck sat up. "We share a name, a name that defines us whether we like it or not. You have already made judgements about me just as I have made about you. I am son of a scientist and you are? What do you actually do besides corruption, smuggling, murder, prostitution, and false imprisonment and the piece de résistance being Kovac's #$%^."

Hiro didn't like being called that and took offense by hitting Chuck again. "No one calls me that?"

"Why not!" As Chuck spat blood on the floor. So where is he? If he's such a dear friend then why isn't he here? My family has nothing to do with you; I have nothing to do with you?"

Hiro grabs his face and leans in. "You took my shipment. Your team shot me. I came back with nothing and you took what was rightfully mine."

Chuck was confused at the whole thing. Hiro's sense of what happened made Chuck a little scared. Hiro believed that the last few months failed because of him. When in fact he had called the Port Authority on himself? Yes they shot him but Kovac kept him alive.

"I'm not sure why you're mad at me, Kovac kept you alive, I don't know why but he did. Oh yes because YOU the #$%^ is his sugar daddy."

Hiro had had enough. "You want to know why I did all of this."

"Enlighten me?"

"For years I had kept this from Kovac about a Prophesy that my god father had told me and Wei. As children we were drawn to the history of our people. But as years went on and because I wasn't blood related I wasn't entitled to the Prophesy. I knew that the Prophesy had to go to someone worthy and when some Americans arrived over 20 years ago and saved my god father's village, the events of the Prophesy had unfolded. The Prophesy wasn't going to Wei nor me but to the children of these Americans whom unknowingly risked their lives. Not knowing at the time that your dad and Agent Walkers mom's arrival to the village had opened up the Prophesy that was written 1000 of years before. The Prophesy stated that two people from the West would save the people of the East. Did I think in my wildest dreams it would be you? NO! When I got into business with Kovac, he mentioned a man, his wife and their friends as the ones, who brought him to his knees, killed his wife, then 20 years later killed his son. As the stories of this man resurface time and time again I too started to despise this man. Then making the connection I was 100% in support of Kovac's vision that was stolen by your dad."

"That is a complete lie. Kovac wanted to use my dad's work for evil and not good."

"Kovac only was looking out for the welfare of the CIA."

Chuck now knew how warped Hiro's really mind was, and Kovac was to blame.

"So you're telling me that Kovac appreciated your partnership and he led you to believe that my family was this huge threat, and on top of it destined to save the world from idiots like you. Do you really think that Kovac cared for you? All he wanted was your money. This Prophesy has nothing to do with Kovac and your relationship with him or me; Kovac is just the man that needs to be stopped. His plans to re- ignite Cygnus by controlling the world's copper industry, destroying anybody who gets in his way. You call that normal? I call that insane. Kovac was taken down once and he will be taken down again and you will go down with him."

"Well the only man going down is you. With a murder rap, no judge will let you go free."

"You know darn well that I had nothing to do with Wei's death."

Hiro laughed as Chuck tried to plead. "No one will know the truth."

Just then one of Hiro's men came down the stairs. "You have a call, someone is interested in…" As the man nodded in Chuck's direction. "I see, ok. I'll be right up. In the meantime I think Mr. Bartowski needs some reminding who's in charge." Hiro looking at his men. "Don't kill him. I need him alive for now."

Hiro wiped his hands and headed up stairs. Hiro grabbed the phone. The caller identified himself as a concerned citizen looking to spend some money on acquiring the lone American.

"How did you find out?"

"Word travels fast and my employer will pay a pretty penny for the possession of such individual."

Hiro needed the money and he would gladly have someone take Bartowski off his hands. With Bartowski gone, the Prophesy couldn't be fulfilled.

"You might have a deal. Give me a few hours and I will get in touch with you."

Jack hung up the phone and called Laura. Laura closed her eyes as she hung up the phone. '_Maybe this will work.'_ She said to herself. Laura wanted to tell Sarah and the rest but went to Casey instead. This reminded Casey of his conversation with Chuck about using Hiro's money against him. Casey snuck back into the conference room and grabbed Chuck's back pack with the lap top in it. He gave it to Laura who promised that it was in good hands. Casey went back into the room.

Laura met with Jack and they set up the fake account. All Laura had to do was click and all Hiro's money would go from his original account to a fake account. Hiro would see that the money was being transferred and that was all. Hiro's millions would then be transferred into a separate account. By the time Hiro figured it out Jack would hopefully have Chuck safely out of Shanghai.

Laura had returned and quickly walked over to Casey. This alerted Sarah. As Casey and her mom talked it killed her to sit and watch them. Sarah got up and headed over to where Casey and Laura were talking.

"It's all set, sometime this evening."

"What is happening this evening?"

"Nothing Sarah?"

"Don't give me that, and why do you have Chuck's lap top?"

Casey knew that it was dangerous to keep anything from Sarah but he had to go with Laura on this one. For the sake of Chuck's life, if he told her and it didn't work out Sarah would be devastated?

"Sarah its fine, I gave it to her, to see if Chuck had left some clues on it."

Sarah didn't buy but she had to trust Casey. Casey sighed as Sarah walked away. But Sarah wasn't done with them. Casey and Laura left the room together again with Chuck's lap top in hand. She waited till they had a head start and followed them out of the Consulate. A few blocks Sarah followed them. When a spy follows a spy and an army soldier, you have to be creative. Neither party had a clue that Sarah was following them. Casey and Laura head into a coffee shop as Sarah's mouth dropped again. The only other man in her life who had walked out on her was a few 100 feet away from her. Sarah watched as her dad entered the coffee shop.

Jack walked in and headed for the table at the back. Laura greeted Jack and Casey extended his hand. "Mr. Burton." "Major Casey, it nice to finally meet you." "I thought that you looked familiar at the card game. Sarah has your eyes." Jack smiled. "Well it could be worse."

Casey laughed as Laura informed Jack of the next step. As they conversed Sarah gathered her nerve and walked across the street. She opened the doors with such force that the whole coffee shop stopped to look. Jack looked up to see his daughter standing in the door way. Sarah composed herself and walked over and sat down beside Casey. Jack and Sarah stared the awkward stare. The stare you give a known stranger. "Honey what are you doing here?"

"Did you think that I was okay with Casey's answer?"

"We just didn't."

"Save it all of you!"

"We are trying to save Chuck, Sarah?"

"With my dad? What, you just happened to arrive in Shanghai and magically want to save my boyfriend. I find that hard to believe."

"Lisa!"

"Sarah, its Sarah. Oh yeah you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Sarah your dad is here to help."

Sarah folded her arms and sat back as Jack tried to touch her. "Sarah honey, I know that I am the last person you want to see especially now, with Chuck being in jail. But your mom came to me. She knew that I was in town and Major Casey picked me out at the card game."

Sarah looked at Casey. "He was the other AMERICAN!"

"Yeah but I didn't know till now."

"This just gets better."

"Sarah you need to let me do this! You can hate me all you want or put your feelings aside but either way I am going to help you get Chuck back or he'll rot in that jail or worse. You need to trust me whether you like me or not, it's your choice. Your mom called and when she calls I come as I have always done for her and for you."

Sarah was confused at what her dad had just said. _'Your mom calls I come as I have always done for her and for you.'_ _When did he ever step in to help me?_

Jack didn't let Sarah into his plan but left without saying a word. He kissed Laura and shook Casey's hand. He stopped shy of Sarah's shoulder. "I am doing this for you and Chuck. You're my daughter and I love you."

Jack headed out the door. Laura watched from the window as Jack got into a taxi and drove off. She opened up Chuck's lap top and waited for Jack's text.

**Basement of the Shanghai's jail**

Hiro ran down as Chuck sat leaning over. Hiro grabbed a basin and some wash clothes and filled the basin with water. Hiro walked back and started to wipe down Chuck's face. "Wake up Bartowski, you going to be sold. Got a good price for ya! So we better make you look somewhat presentable. I was surprised to get a call. But when the price tag was that much I couldn't resist and the buyer can do whatever they want with you. and with you out of the way, no Prophesy. My god father will just have to give up. The roar of the lion has sung its last swan song."

Chuck tilted his head to get a glimpse of Hiro, the anger inside wasn't enough to trigger a flash but the roar was indeed gone. Chuck replayed his life from when this whole thing started. The night in the tree house with Sarah, Bryce's email, Sarah walking into the Buy More. Their first kiss, the first time that they made love in the mine shaft, their missions; everything about his life was about Sarah. The Intersect was so much a part of his life yet the Prophesy had been written long before his dad had created it. _'Maybe the words of the first puzzle my dad sent me was telling me something, that it takes more that the Intersect to lay to rest the forces of evil. Maybe love can conquer all. The Prophesy knew long before we did, that nothing matters except the heart and if one believes hard enough anything is possible. Out there is our destiny. And our destinies were written long ago.'_ Chuck closed his good eye as two of Hiro's men carried him up stairs to meet his maker.

Jack stood in a dark alley on the out skirts of town. He had his brief case in hand. Within the hour of the designated time, Hiro's limo pulled up. Hiro gets out along with a body guard. The man pats down Jack.

"Just being cautious."

"Understandable."

"So you want to buy the American."

"Yes, for my employer."

"So where is this employer?"

"The States. She's been looking for someone to do the heavy lifting for her. She heard about his dealings with CIA, and figures that she can make millions on him."

"Sounds fair? So we agreed on 10 million dollars."

"Yeah. All I need is for you to type in your account number and your 10 million dollars richer. But I need to see the American first."

"Hahah oh yes." Hiro motioned for Chuck to be removed from the car. As Chuck got out of the car, Jack shuddered at his appearance.

"I hope you don't mind that we had a little fun with him."

"No no not at all. I would too?"

Hiro walked over with Chuck by his side. Chuck tried to stand up on his own but couldn't. Hiro's men held him up as Hiro typed his account number into the computer.

Across town Laura saw that the account was being accessed. Laura pressed the enter button and Chuck's plan went into effect. Casey and Sarah look at each other. Casey knew what was happening but Sarah didn't. Laura waited till the uploading finished.

Jack held his breath as the account uploaded the account number. Pain staking seconds passed by but finally Hiro was able to see that his account had an additional 10 million dollars in it. Hiro took the briefcase from Jack for insurance purposes and Jack grabbed Chuck. Chuck struggled at first till Jack whispered _'Out there is our destiny'_ this calmed Chuck down a bit as those words were embedded in his mind for so long. There were only so many people who knew those words. But the voice wasn't familiar enough. Jack got Chuck into his car and drove off. Jack kept on going and never looked back. Jack arrived at the airport within the hour and Beckman looked out of her jet as Jack drove up.

"Jack."

"Diane"

Beckman's guards carefully placed Chuck on the plane. Chuck had passed out. Diane thanked Jack as the doors closed. Jack stood back as Beckman's jet took off with Chuck safely on board.

Jack waited till the plane was in the air. He picked up his phone. "He just left, you know what to do, and he should arrive in a day or so. Beckman is with him."

"Will do, brother."

Jack hung up the phone and drove back into downtown Shanghai.

**Early that next morning**

Hiro was taken down by Chinese officials as he tried to leave Shanghai. An ominous caller called in stating that the Los Angeles Port Authority has been looking for him. Plus Wei Cheng had been found unharmed in a back room of his best friend Hiro Matusiku apartment. Stephen used the CCTV satellites to broadcast his image all through Shanghai's media centres and trains stations. With this Hiro and his men were recognized by locals who saw the video feeds.

Stephen sat back as one evil was put to rest. His fears then went to finding Kovac. There had been no word on Chuck's whereabouts and Laura and Casey had not arrived back yet and Beckman had just disappeared. All Stephen had to go on was a call from Laura to go with releasing the feed.

The wee hours of the morning, Mary, Stephen were asked to meet Laura and Jack outside the consulate. They are so happy to see each other and enjoy their reunion but as Sarah wasn't so excited when she saw her dad without Chuck. _'Jack promised to save Chuck.'_

When Sarah didn't see her Chuck she was devastated. Her dad failed her again.

Jack walks up to her and tries to touch her. Sarah just stood there and cried. Jack looked at her and whispered one word. "Walter."

Between the tears Sarah looked up trying to comprehend what she had just heard. When Jack said the word again, he nodded and Sarah headed back in to grab her stuff. Jack followed. "I need to go now, where's my passport?" Sarah busied herself as Jack just stood there; the rest arrived wanting to know what was happening. "Sarah you need to." "Can't must go see Chuck!" "Sarah, you can't!" Sarah stopped rushing around the room and looked at her dad. "What do you mean? You told me he is with Walter?" "Honey, he will but he needs to stay out of sight. If Hiro or Kovac gets word that Chuck's release wasn't legit we'll have a bigger mess." But Chuck?"

By then Laura, walked over and forced Sarah to let go of her bag. "Listen to your father. Chuck needs to stay low for just a little while ok honey." Sarah fell to the floor as the others just engaged in their own personal stake with this whole mission.

Jack made some arrangements for his family and friends to stay at one of the hotels near the Consulate. The Consulate Doctor gave Sarah something to help her sleep as she was exhausted. The rest ordered some food and went over the last few hours. Jack explained to Chuck's parents, Casey and to Laura what had transpired at the trade-off. Mary gasped Jack's description of her son. Stephen held her as tears fell. Casey tried not to react to what Jack said, but this just fuelled the energy needed to hunt down Kovac.

By mid-morning Beckman still hadn't called. But with the time changed it wouldn't be until the next day that they would actually hear anything. Sarah was still sleeping in the room off of the main part of the Hotel room. Laura peeked in and it warmed her heart that she was able to watch her daughter and know that she was safe. Jack walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "She's one tough kid."

"Yes she is, I just hope that we have some good news for her when she wakes up." Me too! Come let's get you something to eat." Laura gently closed the door and walked back.

**Late Friday night**

Sarah finally awoke and saw that the rest had finally crashed themselves. She drew a bath and settled. Her waking moments were now of Chuck as were her dreams. She wasn't sure what time or day it was. She sat amidst the bubbles, the warmness of the water tended to her aching bones. The bubbles dispersed and her fingers began to turn wrinkly. She got out and grabbed a towel. She dried off and changed into some clean clothes. She didn't really see what she had brought in with her but when she grabbed the shirt it was one of Chuck's. She put it on and again felt closer to her. She laughed, _'this is what happens when Chuck does the packing'._

Sarah combed her hair and shut the lights off and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. She wasn't hungry but noticed some strawberries and mangoes so she sat at the counter and nibbled. All was quiet as she grabbed the local paper. It had been three days since Chuck had been gone. There wasn't anything written about Chuck so that was a good thing. They didn't mention that Wei Cheng was found unharmed and that the lone American name unknown was released. Sarah took a sip as her ears picked up a ring of a phone. Jack rolled over and sat up as it was his phone that was ringing. The rest of the room waited with baited breathe as Jack spoke. Sarah walked towards her dad. Jack placed his phone down and turned to face his daughter. Sarah feared the worse. Stephen and Mary stood up.

"Just tell me." As tears rolled down Sarah's face. Jack stood up and looked at his daughter straight in the face. Jack nodded. "He's safe, hurt really bad but safe."

Sarah held her hands to her face as Laura embraced Jack then Sarah. Stephen and Mary were ecstatic as well. Casey closed his eyes and nodded in utter happiness. Sarah knew that she had to get to Chuck. She grabbed her stuff. Jack asks to take her himself to the airport. Sarah accepted. They still needed to get Kovac and Sarah needed to see Chuck. So Casey would stay and do that. Jack and Sarah arrived at the airport and the next flight wasn't leaving for a few hours. Jack sat down and bought his daughter something to eat and drink. They just sat there, a voice came over the intercom and Sarah grabbed her bag. Sarah turned around as she entered the security gate. She looked and thanked him from a distance. Jack understood, and he hoped that he he'd be able to meet Chuck under better circumstances soon.

The gates closed as Sarah's plane eventually took off.

Casey got word that Kovac had headed back into the mountains. Casey was not too far behind him. Casey knew that Kovac was good at surviving in the woods and he could easily do that for a long time. As he approached the compound Casey got a glimpse of Kovac on the porch. Kovac saw Casey and ran down the side of the compound and headed for the trees. Kovac headed deeper into the forest. Casey kept his eye on the tree line knowing that where he was running would soon change; there was only so much mountain. Kovac stopped to see where he could go next, as Casey knew he was running out of options. He saw the trees behind him moving and knew that Casey was still coming for him. Kovac crouched down behind a huge palm branch as Casey ran by. Casey stopped to listen to Kovac's position. As Casey listened his eyes were not watching the right spot and Kovac tackled him from behind. Casey quickly got back up, as Kovac stayed low knowing that Casey could handle himself in any fight. Casey and Kovac duel in a tango of army moves and Karate. Casey takes a few punches but the rest fall off him like water on a duck. Kovac grabs his knife and uses a swipe and stab motion which Casey is able to grab the knife out from under him. Kovac is thrown to the ground. From a physical fight Kovac turns to a verbal one. Kovac blames Casey for going soft and teaming up with a Bartowski.

Casey tells Kovac that teaming up with Bartowski was better than a day with him. "I rather die in a bunker than be teamed up with you." Casey turns to reach for Kovac and continues his fight but as Kovac anticipates Casey's next move, he sees his gun. Kovac kicks up some dirt as he grabs Casey's gun. Kovac fires knocking Casey backwards hitting him in the leg. Casey sees Kovac running off. Casey gets up and follows. Kovac runs and slips. Casey runs but stops as Kovac loses his balance and is tossed off the cliff. Casey's falls to the ground trying to grab Kovac's hand. But gravity takes over and Kovac crashes to the bottom of the mountain's floor. "Heroes rise and fall, I guess you have fallen."

Casey grabs his gun and limps off.

Casey heads back as Chinese officials wait to see if Kovac is coming behind him. When they don't see him they run into the trees. "You won't find him."

'_When u seek vengeance, dig two graves one for your enemy and one for yourself…This time only one grave was needed.'_

Stephen, Mary, Laura, Jack and Casey head back to Zhu's village to give him the latest update. As they arrive Zhu and Ping are standing with a younger man. Casey recognizes the man as Wei Cheng; the great grandson. Zhu and Ping welcome their friends once again. Casey is taken into small room and has the bullet removed. The village women bandage his leg and give him a cane to help him move around. Zhu notices that the White Tiger and Black Swan are not with them.

"Where are the children?"

Stephen explains to Zhu that Chuck had to be taken back to the States for safety and Sarah had just left to be with him. Zhu understood. Zhu sat and placed the three pieces of the scroll down on the table. He placed a Chinese blessing amongst the pieces and blessed the White Tiger and the Black Swan for their courage and efforts to bring this Prophesy an end. "The evils had passed and the people of the Sichuan and the family members of the Tang family thank you. May the spirits of our ancestors now rest in peace? May the lives of the White Tiger and the Black Swan be a blessing to everyone that they come in contact with? 20 years ago I told you the tale my friend, for thousands of years we heard that a young man from the West a man we called a White Tiger would come and save our people and that the woman that he loved a Black Swan would also come to protect our people from the dark cloud. We believed that the Black Swan would break away from the dark cloud and with her heart and beauty fall for the charms of a White Tiger. The dark cloud has had a hold on us for many generations but now we see blue skies and sunshine. Without the help of the White Tiger and the Black Swan we would not see the skies so clear. These two lovers saved the world from CYGNUS, the evil Fulcrum. The arms of the monster are gone, the monsters are gone. The innocent beauty of the blue eyed Swan and the intelligence of the White Tiger allowed our people to live in peace. Out there is our destiny a destiny that we don't always get to see but today we have seen that with faith our destinies can shape how we live our lives. The love and sacrifice of Chuck and Sarah and their family and friends have changed our history. The Prophesy was written but now has lived."

Zhu wrapped up the scrolls and placed the scrolls up to his forehead. Zhu covered the scrolls with incense smoke and gave them to Stephen. "Give these to your children, we are safe now and it's the least we can do to thank them."

Stephen bowed and took the scrolls. "It would be honoured to pass this onto them."

**Washington DC**

Sarah was so glad to see the fastened your seatbelt sign. It had been too long and she wanted the plane to drop her off on her street. Sarah grabs her bag and hails a cab. She nervously tends to her fingers and stares out the window. The cab pulls up and she gives him a fifty. "Keep the change."

Sarah stands out on the street looking up at her building. She looks at the window and sees Walter at his counter. Sarah pulls on the door, Walter looks up and walks towards her. Sarah embraces Walter. "He's upstairs, I just checked on him. But Sarah he's in rough shape but he told me otherwise. He has a broken arms some bruised ribs, and some cuts." "Thanks Walter." She gives him a kiss and gives her – her key. Sarah heads to the elevator and quietly enters her apartment. It had been a long week since she last saw him. She placed her stuff down on the counter and floor and took off her boots and crept upstairs. Chuck was lying on her bed as the fire crackled downstairs. Sarah wiped her tears as Chuck hears her. He whispers. "You know that I hate to see you cry."

Sarah had built walls around her so tight because of men like Bryce, Shaw. And as for Walter and Chuck there was no comparison but they each in their own way saved her from herself. Sarah crawls into bed and cuddles up to Chuck and succumbs to sleep. Sarah awoke to an empty bed. She walks downstairs to see Chuck looking out towards the docks. Sarah turns Chuck around and makes him sit down. He wanted to know why she was up and not resting. "Because silly you weren't there." They kiss as this was their first kiss in like forever.

Sarah breaks the kiss, she wants to see all of him but he is hesitant to let her see his injuries. The last time he was hurt the bullet wounds were bad enough to see, this time slashes and bruises. Sarah doesn't wait for permission. She carefully lifts his t shirt over his head. She lays her hand on his chest. She lightly touches his chest again and kisses every bruise and cut that was made from this mission. She basks in the closeness and intimate moment that has been long overdue. Chuck tries to unbutton her shirt but his dexterity in his fingers isn't the best with a cast and all.

"Let me help you with that." Chuck is forever grateful. They lay in front of the fire and with deep passion start off as they always did but unlike Abisko Chuck is unable to make love to Sarah. Chuck grabs his shirt and struggles to put it back on. Sarah wonders why he stopped. Chuck could, see that Sarah was hurt by this as he leans again the couch. Sarah kneels beside him and he grabs her hands and explains to her that he wants to but it's too soon. "We need to talk and you know we have to."

Moments pass…

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" This time Sarah knew that she had to come clean. If Chuck wanted to talk then maybe he had found out everything. "No I will go first." Sarah sat back and crossed her legs but held onto Chuck's good hand. "I know that you know that I have been keeping something from you."

"It's not my place to pry. When you were ready you would tell me? Are you ready?"

Sarah nodded as Casey's words rang through her mind. "Ok here it goes. Well I have been seeing Dr. Jules for over 15 years now since my dad left me and since I started training at the farm."

Sarah waited to see if Chuck had anything to say. He just sat there and said nothing. So Sarah continued. "I was training at the farm when I was asked to join a joint exercise with a group of male trainees. Other women quit but I needed to prove to them as well as my superiors that a woman could do the job as good as or better than some of the men at the farm." "You probably did."

"So as the days progressed others started to see me differently. They saw me not as a fellow trainee but for some a threat and even a piece of meat." Chuck sat up, the look on his face; he knew that this story was too close to home. "I left one morning to train but the training didn't follow the schedule as it did the day before. We left the base to pursue a fake extraction exercise but secretly the men in my group had other plans in mind. The men in my group attacked me, at first I thought that it was a part of the training exercises so I let some things slid. But then I felt uncomfortable, almost dirty. When my superior took his turn I knew that it was not an exercise."

"Were you?"

"No, it didn't result in a sexual assault which I have thanked God every day that it didn't get that far. It could have easily led to that. I ended up with bruised and cracked ribs, internal bleeding, a broken arm and facial lacerations. They told me that I failed to plan ahead and prepare myself for such a possible stressful situation. The only stress I felt was when my clothes were torn and my team turned on me because I was the only female that could stand up to them. The other women backed out of their training but it was too late for me to turn back because we were away from the farm. I spent the next few months recovering, here with Walter. When I returned to the farm my team was reprimanded but not charged. I graduated and was given this job of protecting the Intersect and working with you."

Chuck brought Sarah closer and Sarah sat on his lap. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was afraid that you would leave me if I did."

"Hun, I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"I know how you reacted in Columbia and we weren't intimate yet so I couldn't tell you then. Then you found out about Bryce and what Shaw did."

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"I am so glad that you finally told me. It explains a lot in why you had to build these walls up around you. You felt betrayed by these men and when I came along, you put me into that category."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I know. But there are others who were there long before I came into the picture."

Sarah moved off Chuck and sat back on her knees. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah besides me, two other men have been there for you this whole time. Your dad got me here safely and he was looking out for you since he went to prison. I had the opportunity to talk to Walter as he was changing my bandages. He told me that when your mom found out that you had been hurt at the farm, she was in Europe so she called your dad and he set up this apartment for you and paid for everything. He entrust his daughters safety to the one person he trusted and that was his brother Walter."

Sarah cried uncontrollably.

"Your dad kept tabs on you as did my parents keeping tabs on me. Walter kept you safe. Your dad kept his promise and got you here to me."

Chuck's tears filled his face as Sarah moved back and straddled him. Chuck held her close. They continued talking. They wanted to lay everything out, after many tears and how the Prophesy changed their relationship. Sarah laughed. "What's so funny? A minute ago you were crying?"

"Just thought about something to do with this whole Prophesy."

"Go on?"

"The fact that a Black Swan fell for the White Tiger."

Chuck purrs and Sarah replies. "Chuck tigers don't purr." "Wanna bet."

**Beckman's Office**

Beckman is happy to close the book on this mission. She orders and sends each member on a long awaited vacation. Jack and Laura rekindle their marriage and Stephen and Mary spend time with Chuck and Sarah. Sarah also spends some quality time with her parents as well. Casey goes and cleans his guns but not before he takes some time off as well.

**Weeks later**

Chuck and Sarah leave her parents as Chuck demands to have her to himself. He makes it known and promises to have her back ONLY after the time is right. They both deserve that much. Chuck makes arrangement to take Sarah Paris. He always wanted to see Paris with the woman that he loved. Unbeknownst to Sarah she wakes up in a beautiful hotel looking over the Effie's tower.

Chuck had asked Ellie for something to knock out Sarah as he his plan needed it. Beckman gave them her jet. Chuck hoped that this vacation was the beginning of something new and exciting.

Sarah woke up and looked around the room then at Chuck. Chuck walked over and kissed Sarah. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too?"

"Where are we?" Chuck gets up and opens the curtain. Sarah sits up and notices the Tower. "We're in Paris?"

Chuck nods and walks back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be a secret."

Sarah grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Chuck had a few bruises left and his arm was healing but was still in a cast. "So Mr. Bartowski what is next? Are you up for an adventure?"

"Don't you know it?"

Sarah grabbed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Chuck reached for his belt. "Oh please let me."

Chuck opened the covers as Sarah undid his belt. Chuck crawled in and lay between her legs. Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around her. She was glad that Chuck was physically ready to make love. It had been too long and now that everything was out in the open it made their love making that more intimate. Chuck embraced her as he entered her not once but several times that morning.

"Chuck!"

"Yeah."

"Just checking to see of this was real and you were here."

"All here hun in more ways than one."

Sarah chuckles under Chuck.

Chuck rolls off her and lies in his stomach facing her. "You know I could get use to this."

"Me too!" As he kisses her side. Chuck and Sarah share several intimate touches and gestures. "You know I can make this sure that this. (He circles the air) continues. Sarah sits up. "What are you saying Chuck?" Chuck leans in. "You and me permanent." "Are you asking me to marry you?" Chuck pauses. "Well if you insist, then yes."

Sarah looks at Chuck as to why she was the one to say it and not him. But when he reached for his jeans and pulls out a black box and hands it to Sarah. He sits up on one elbow and looks at her. "I could get down on one knee but I'm kind of naked here and I can do all that romantic stuff but you and me both know that you're not that kind of gal but…I do hope that with this ring I can make an honest woman out of you. Sarah Lisa Burton Walker will you do me the honours of becoming Mrs. Charles Irving Bartowski."

Sarah opens the box and Chuck takes the ring out and grabs her left hand. He looks up with his puppy dog brown eyes and Sarah starts to cry. "Well I hope that crying isn't you answer." Sarah grabs Chuck face with both hands and kisses him. "YES, YES yes - yes I will marry you."


End file.
